Sentencia
by Silena Diovf
Summary: Todoroki se ha convertido en un despiadado asesino en contra de todo lo que desea por culpa de su padre. Bakugou es un agente policial que lo que más quieres es atrapar a Endeavor. ¿Y Midoriya? El no puede ser más que un espectador. Hasta que todo cambia. AU Bakutodo.
1. Capítulo uno: Sangre y humo

**Disclaimer** : Boku No Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenece. Solo esta historia es de mi autoria.

* * *

Un disparo. Dos. Tres.

Son diez las veces que mis dedos presionan el gatillo. La ultima de mis víctimas no tiene ya fuerza ni para gritar. Es… era una chica. La única del grupo. En su agraciado rostro solo se alcanza a plasmar una última expresión de cruda desesperación, la certeza de que ha llegado el final de la persecución, esta cubierta de sangre y polvo, recibió tres disparos antes de que la ultima bala le perforara el pecho. Del grupo de cinco fue la mas persistente, incluso cuando le di en la pierna y apenas se podía mantener en pie había seguido corriendo.

No puedo más que admirarla. A ella y su férrea determinación de seguir con vida. Sin embargo, no hay clemencia. Apago su vida de igual manera. Su tenacidad solo fue un inconveniente que nos complicaron las cosas a ambos. Tanto que ya es la una de la mañana.

La tomo de los brazos y la arrastro junto a los otros cuatro que ya están apilados en una de las espaciosas habitaciones de ese gran almacén abandonado. La chica solo había alcanzado a huir unos cientos de metros. No lo suficiente. Cinco minutos después su cuerpo se encuentra cubierto de gasolina junto a sus compañeros.

Meto una mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta en donde se encuentran las cerillas. Siempre he preferido quemar los cuerpos. Es sin duda más sencillo que enterrarlos y así el hedor no atrae a presencias indeseadas. Como policías, o algún animal que llame la atención de policías. Es mejor si los cadáveres se consumen por completo, después de todo es casi imposible obtener algo de cenizas o restos carbonizados y a menudo se les confunde con los restos de alguna fogata si es que el viento no esparce antes las cenizas.

Enciendo la cerilla y miro a la chica por última vez antes de iniciar por fin el fuego. Su cabello corto esta tan sucio que es difícil distinguir su color (que es castaño, pero no que importe) y es aún más difícil en este lugar tan cerrado y en plena noche. No importa, con el transcurso de los años me he acostumbrado bastante a la oscuridad hasta convertirla en una significativa aliada. Fuerzo a mis ojos y logro distinguir sus facciones agraciadas -con grandes ojos castaños y mejillas llenas- formando una mueca resignada, sin duda sabía que no aguantaría lo suficiente. Había sido bastante más escurridiza que sus compañeros. Ahora su cara empieza a desfigurarse a causa de las llamas.

Ya no importa. Nada importa. Ella se convertirá en cenizas y yo probablemente para mañana no recordare ni su rostro. Es más fácil olvidar si no hay nombres o historias de trasfondo, y no me moleste ni siquiera en aprender nada _innecesario_ sobre ella. Solo almacene en mi cabeza la forma de su cara hasta el momento de matarla. Un rostro y una dirección aproximada es lo único que necesito. Es lo que le dije a mi padre cuando comenzó a darme el trabajo de deshacerme de aquellos que pidiera.

Ya no me pregunto que es lo que llevo a la chica a ser asesinada hoy por mi como habría hecho antes. ¿Si tenía familia? alguien esperando que vuelva a casa, ¿Por qué la querría muerta el líder de una poderosa organización criminal? ¿si era solo una persona inocente que se había metido con las personas equivocadas? ¿O sabía algo que no debía? ¿venganza? ¿Deudas? Había un sinfín de razones, no era algo que me concerniera, yo solo debía asegurarse de cumplir la misión que mi padre encomendaba. Lo que si sabía era que todas las personas que asesinaba de alguna u otra manera habían llegado a ese punto por alguna decisión propia. Si esa decisión había sido por una causa egoísta o noble ya no importaba, un cadáver es un cadáver y al final todos se quemaban de la misma manera sin importar que tan buenos o malos fueron.

Las llamas ascienden cada vez más alto y el humo inunda por completo la habitación junto el hedor de carne quemada. Es desagradable. Me tapo con un cubrebocas para mitigar la peste. Sé que por más que lo intente el humo se colara en mi ropa. Y aunque sea solo en mi imaginación también se meterá en mi piel. Igual que la sangre (siempre hay demasiada sangre, tanta _tanta_ sangre que se desborda) que parece que por más que talle y talle jamás abandona mis manos, colándose entre mis uñas sin importar que siempre use guantes y una pistola. Un recuerdo constante de lo que soy.

No me molesta. Al menos no tanto como debería hacerlo. Ya no. Sé que el día en que la sangre desaparezca y el humo de restos humanos se dispersen de mi mente y deje de tomarles en cuenta también lo harán los últimos vestigios de humanidad que me quedan. Entonces solo quedara lo que mi padre quiere que sea. Solo un títere asesino controlado por _Endeavor._

Intento no pensar mucho en ello. _Es lo que tienes que hacer si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias_ se repite en mi mente como un mantra, _quebrarte la cabeza con ello no hará que las cosas cambien, solo hará todo más difícil_ (no para mi particularmente, daría lo que fuera para que toda la ira de mi padre se descargase solo en mí, pero claro si fuera de esa manera no sería tan efectivo).

Sin duda lo harán y no cambiara nada en absoluto. Las mismas personas morirían a manos de otros y además se les añadiría el cadáver de mi madre. Probablemente. Solo en el mejor de los casos. Si algo me ha enseñado el ser el hijo de un monstruo es que hay muchas cosas peores que estar muerto y a pesar de saberlo contemplar esa posibilidad para alguien que quiero me parece insoportable. Mi moralidad se fue al caño antes de saber incluso que poseía una. Gracias maldito viejo.

El fuego parece empezar a apagarse así que me dirijo a la salida con pasos precisos y silenciosos. Todo termino. Es hora de dirigirse a casa.

Pero no tengo el ánimo para soportar a mi padre y su odiosa presencia que siempre parece absorber todo el oxígeno alrededor, sofocándome. Así que me quito lo guantes y los guardo en el pequeño bolso junto a las cerillas, la pistola y el silenciador. Tomo mi teléfono celular y le mando un mensaje.

 _Este hecho._ Es todo. El entenderá.

La luna permanece grande y brillante en cielo. Inhalo el aire frio del exterior. Bien, así el fuego no llamara mucho la atención, con el frio y en un barrio de mala muerte como este es probable que a nadie lo note y lo atribuyan a vándalos o vagabundo que buscan calentarse. Así que sigo caminado entre los lotes vacíos hasta llegar al lugar en donde deje aparcada mi motocicleta.

Me dirijo a un hotel en mi motocicleta. Ya son las dos de la mañana cuando me encuentro en una pequeña habitación medianamente decente. Hay una cama que se ve cómoda, un televisor y un viejo armario contra la pared. También hay una puerta que desemboca en un baño sencillo. Entro y me lavo el rostro. Hay un espejo roto que me devuelve la mirada. Lo observo, mi retrato no parece el de alguien que acaba de asesinar a cinco personas a sangre fría. Nadie que me viera lo pensaría. En todo caso ¿Cómo se podría saber algo así?

La cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de mi cara sigue ahí. Igual que siempre. Un recordatorio de que mi madre alguna vez existió, a veces es difícil concebir la idea. No que creyera que había nacido por mitosis o algo, no era tan raro como todos creían. Pero la idea de que alguien se quedara en la casa del terror me parecía incomprensible aun y cuando sabía que ella no lo había hecho precisamente por voluntad propia.

Mi rostro a menudo no refleja nada. Desarrolle la perfecta cara de póker cuando me di cuente de que así era más fácil tratar con las personas (también con mis propias emociones ya que al parecer y por increíble que sonara llegado el punto podía a llegar a ser bastante temperamental) o más concretamente con mi padre ya que a mamá no la vi durante una década, y cuando decidí hacerlo ya mi cara era incapaz de formar una expresión normal. Ella había parecido tan triste que el corazón se me estrujo dolorosamente. Fue entonces que me jure que la sacaría de ese lugar a cualquier precio.

Aún estaba pagando las consecuencias de esa promesa.

Era una suerte que fuera imposible para mi padre el leerme. Ya suficiente poder tenía sobre mí. Aun no sabía si comenzar a visitarla hace años fue la mejor de las ideas. El viejo se había enganchado de ello para controlarme. Midoriya había parecido tan elocuente en aquella discusión en el festival deportivo en preparatoria que me había sido imposible sacar la idea de mi cabeza una vez se había instalado. Claro que Midoriya no se refería en concreto a que arreglara las cosas con mi madre. Él no estaba enterado en absoluto. Aun así, me quito un gran peso de encima sin saberlo. Después de eso no había podido evitar encariñarme un poco de él. Había hecho amigos también. Fue toda una revelación. Antes de eso jamás había tenido más amigos que Momo y ella no contaba mucho. Era más como una compañera de armas. Yo sabía también que era completamente leal a su familia y por consiguiente a mi padre. No me entendería del todo y aun así no había evitado del todo confiar en ella. Aun en el presente le confiaría mi vida llegado el caso.

Salgo del baño y me dirijo a la cama en donde me quedo sentado durante unos minutos. Reviso el teléfono celular, son las dos y media de la mañana. Se supone que quede de desayunar con Bakugou a las ocho en el mismo lugar de siempre. Intento no pensar mucho en ello. _En él._ O en el hecho de que siempre que no duermo lo suficiente me pongo de mal humor. A la defensiva. Y que lo más probable es que terminemos peleando. _Otra vez._

No debería de ir. Esa sería sin duda la mejor decisión. Podría haber dejado de hacerlo hace meses. _Hace años._ Desde que me gradué de preparatoria. ¿Por qué tendría yo Todoroki Shoto, el mejor graduado de la clase seguir frecuentando a aquel rufián explosivo? Es lo que todos se preguntaban. Ni yo mismo lo sabía. Bien en realidad sí que lo sabía, más concretamente desde hace unos años. Katsuki y yo no teníamos mucho en común cuando estábamos juntos en preparatoria y con el paso de los años esas diferencias habían aumentado más si era posible. Lo único que habíamos compartido había sido la meta de ser el mejor de la academia y el funesto incidente del armario junto aquel beso. Yo aún no sabía si culpar a Ashido o a Midoriya por aquello. O mejor aún, debería culparme a mí. Baje mis defensas, si en esa ocasión hubiera sido el yo de antes de preparatoria ni siquiera me habría enterado de la mencionada fiesta.

Un beso. Es a lo más que llegue con Bakugou antes de graduarme y eso había sido en segundo año. ¿La razón? Ambos estuvimos evitándonos durante meses después de aquello. Las cosas mejoraron gradualmente hasta que un día recuperamos la normalidad (si peleas tontas y gritos -casi siempre de Bakugou- podía pasar por normalidad) y no se volvió a mencionar aquello. No mientras terminábamos la escuela por lo menos.

Todo cambio, después de preparatoria. Todo fue demasiado, ya no era un simple juego.

El caso es que yo de verdad debería dejar de verlo. El punto es que, aunque ya no tengo una razón lógica para frecuentarlo -como al principio, de hecho, si siguiera esa lógica (¿Desde cuándo cualquier tipo de relación es lógica? Mas aun si incluye a Bakugou) debería estar tratándolo de evitar verdad a toda costa-. Claro. Cuando mi padre dijo que debía de ganarme su confianza hace unos meses debí decirle adiós e inventarme una excusa tonta para el viejo. Pero no. Llegado a ese punto es obvio que soy un idiota o ¿Cómo Bakugou me llama? Ah sí. Un subnormal. Pues eso.

Antes de que a mi padre se le ocurriera la brillante idea de que podía sacarle información como un espía a Katsuki siendo que antes él había estado tratando de que yo ni siquiera respirara el mismo aire. Porque _como va mi hijo a convivir con esa escoria que se hace pasar por justicia._ Así que sí. había intentado muy duro seguirlo viendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué podía ser más gratificante que joderle la existencia al maldito viejo,aunque sea un poco?

Aun así, por más que lo intentara no hallaba ni un ápice de arrepentimiento en mis acciones recientes. Estaba bastante jodido. Obviamente. Y culpaba totalmente a Katsuki por ello.

Quizás los demás no lo sabían -quizás a excepción de Midoriya y la familia de Katsuki-, y _mi familia_ quienes creen que es solo un capricho-o una misión-, pero me bastaba con que Katsuki lo recordara.

 _Amor._ Una palabra demasiado grande. Y peligrosa.

El problema no era ese, sino que yo en realidad no soy dueño de lo que hago. Estoy atado a mi padre y mis lazos familiares forjados de cadenas irrompibles y cubiertas de sangre y desesperación.

Y sin importar lo que haga, no se borraran mis acciones que me perseguirán hasta el día que muera. Pero soy tan egoísta que no quiero dejarle marchar.

Estoy totalmente corrompido. Nada puede cambiar el pasado. Y lo sentía _tanto_ que mi culpa podría llenar el océano y teñirlo de rojo de toda la sangre que he derramado.

Pese a todo no podía dejar de ir a verlo.


	2. Capitulo dos: El final de la espera

Autos vienen y van por la avenida. Con personas atareadas y sin tiempo de reparar realmente en lo que les rodea. Viento meciéndose entre los árboles, llevando consigo las cientos de voces de esta tumultuosa ciudad que apenas y se permite un respiro entre una cosa y la otra.

Lo detesto totalmente.

Debería estar en la comisaria ultimando los detalles de la operación de esta noche. No estar sentado tan malditamente tranquilo viendo sin nada que hacer más que ver al mundo correr mientras espero al bastardo mitad-mitad.

Porque llega tarde. Si algo he aprendido a través de los años es que el subnormal de Todoroki no llega tarde. Especialmente no tan tarde, no media hora al menos. Y ya llevo dos cafés y siento que si permanezco otros cinco minutos más en este jodido lugar tendré que darle un puñetazo a alguien o romper algo o lo que sea. Menos estar aquí como idiota. Quizás Shoto me dejo plantado. No, no es eso.

 _Pero ojalá que lo sea._

No es que me importe. Claro que no. Pero nadie deja plantado a Bakugou Katsuki y sale indemne. _Nadie._ Mucho menos un idiota como Shoto de estre todas las personas.

Quizás sí que me planto. Y en el fondo muy en el fondo. En un lugar tan profundo que ni el más valiente-o idiota- se atrevería a echar un vistazo este un poco preocupado. Por qué sé. Que Todoroki está algo así como muy jodido. Que su familia lo está. _Que su padre lo está._ Y el loco psicópata podría haber hecho algo para dañarlo. Porque es la clase de persona que es, de lo que daña a aquello que se supone debe de querer y proteger y toda esa mierda cursi. Pero _no lo es_. No que Todoroki lo haya dicho, pero tiene esa personalidad de mierda- _no como yo, solo distinta de una manera aún más jodida-_ que indica y grita que algo va mal. Y esta la maldita cicatriz también y el hecho de que siempre que menciona a su padre, frunce el ceño y se lleva la mano-solo por unos segundos y estoy seguro de manera inconsciente- a la parte izquierda de su rostro.

Y quizás yo no sea la persona más considerara del mundo, o la ciudad o ya que estamos de la habitación. Pero es Todoroki de quien hablo y aun cuando le cuesta admitirlo-al menos en voz alta y frente a el- y vomitaría sangre antes de hacerlo _me importa_ (y siempre que se trata de él mis oídos están atentos y mente despierta y _algo_ que hace que se me acelere un poco el pulso y me suden las manos). Y lo noto aun cuando desearía no hacerlo-asi era el menos al principio, ahora no-. Y sé que no me plantaría sin más. Habría un mensaje al menos. Es lo que pienso _un mensaje_ de lo que sea. Algo que me diga que esta bien.

Hubo una ocasión haciendo tarea en su casa que escuche una conversación demasiado siniestra que se supone no debía ir. Una conversación entre un padre y un hijo. Sobre responsabilidad y deber y sangre y violencia y dolor tanto _tanto_ dolor. Sobre seguir reglas absurdas y chantajes y sobornos. Y tener prohibido relacionarse estúpidamente con personas inadecuadas. Personas como yo. Bueno el bastardo se refería obviamente a mí. Ya que había notado a su hijo prodigio demasiado amistoso con un truhan de poca monta que no valía la pena ni voltear a ver.

Y había tenido tantas ganas de ir y hacerle explotar la cara a puñetazos. Porque era eso. _Era el_. La razón de que Shoto sea un subnormal de primera incapaz de cruzar más de dos frases normales con cualquier persona. En el caso de que les hable siquiera. Pero no lo hice, pero vaya que me había costado mares y montañas de autocontrol para contenerme. En su lugar me jure que algún día seria lo suficientemente fuerte, lo obligaría a _verme_ y que se arrastrara en su propia miseria, lejos muy lejos de Shoto; lo suficiente para que no hubiera forma alguna de volver.

Me quede callado también. Jamás le dije a Todoroki -o a cualquiera-que sabía de toda esa mierda y el tampoco menciono nada nunca. De haberlo hecho lo más probable era que el chico se hubiera cerrado totalmente y en la vida me hubiera dirigido la palabra de nuevo. Solo en el mejor de los casos. Todo eso había sido poco antes de la graduación y mucho después de aquel beso. Luego estuve demasiado ocupado con estudios para al fin volverme quien soy ahora. _Una persona capaz de salvarte._

Y quizás jamás le diga nada de esto a Todoroki. No, probablemente no lo haga. Y es que suena tan jodiamente cursi. Y no, Bakugou Katsuki puede ser muchas cosas, pero no cursi. De ninguna maldita manera.

Y

¿Qué es lo que tanto le toma al imbécil que no llega? Una de las cosas que más odio es esperar. Podría estar haciendo algo muchísimo más útil en este momento.

Bien que se valla al diablo. Si el subnormal no llega en los próximos cinco minutos me largo. Eso.

…

Dos minutos después

…

* * *

Una mesera pasa a mi lado. Por la cara que traía se pensaría que acabara de ver al mismísimo satanás.

No puedo evitarlo y una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mi cara. Ya se a dónde dirigirme.

El alborotado cabello rubio lo delata. Su cara se refleja en el vidrio de la ventana. Parece estar viendo hacia la calle. Y… ¡Por Dios! Su cara. No sé si reírme a carcajadas o pedir a los demás comensales que inicien una evacuación, antes de que estalle. No creo que hacer las dos al mismo tiempo me haga ganar credibilidad. Así que mejor sigo caminando.

—¿Sabes? Estas espantando a las personas. Acabo de ver a una pobre mesera huyendo que venía de aquí. Parecía que acabara pasar por un ataque terrorista—le digo mientras me acomodo en una silla.

Katsuki se ve furioso. Es decir, más de lo que lo hace normalmente. Y dios sus ojos. Pareciera que el mismo infierno se hubiera asentado en ellos. Ni siquiera parecen humanos. Es en ocasiones como estas en las que recuerdo porque le tienen tanto terror en los bajos fondos. Casi tanto como al misterioso asesino pirómano al que nadie ha sobrevivido (su padre es para nada discreto cuando le conviene y claro tenía que asegurarse de que los demás supiesen que trabajaba para _Endeavor)_. Pues valla par.

Por el rostro de Bakugou pasan varias expresiones que es difícil seguirlo. De estar furioso parece tranquilizarse repentinamente como ¿aliviado? Quien sabe, pasa demasiado rápido. Luego muestra una cara preocupada y abre la boca para después cerrarla repentinamente, confundido. Y como era de esperarse finalmente estalla, como siempre sin importarle en lo más mínimo encontrarse en un lugar púbico.

—¡Tu Bastardo! -empieza apuntándome con el dedo y haciendo gestos despectivos—. ¡Llevo esperándote una jodida media hora! ¿Acaso crees que no tengo una maldita cosa que hacer que esperar a que aparezcas? Si siempre he dicho que…

En la mesa continua hay una pareja con una pequeña niña. La mujer tapa los oídos de su hija en cuanto escucha que Bakugou empieza hablar. No la culpo, no vas a un restaurante a escuchar majaderías de idiotas desvergonzados. Ella me manda una mirada fea, como diciendo que controle a mi acompañante.

—Buenos días a ti también Bakugou. ¿Podrías dejar de asustar a pequeñas niñas inocentes tan temprano?

—Y una mierda que me importa—dice, pero la cara furiosa ahora solo se ve un poco molesta y ha bajado la voz—. Tu eres el que llego tarde.

Asiento.

—Lo lamento, mi padre me encomendó un trabajo que me llevo más tiempo del previsto.

Le veo apretar los puños que ahora se encuentran sobre la mesa. De nuevo parece molesto. Se queda viendo por la ventana pensativo durante unos segundos y se relaja con una sonrisa siniestra extendiéndose por su rostro. Frio y tranquilo. Parece confiado por algo que no alcanzo a comprender. _La calma antes de la tormenta._ Sin duda.

—Ya veo—dice y es peor que si estuviera gritando—. Lo que sea, tengo hambre.

Le hace una seña a una mesera y ordena por ambos. El desayunar y comer juntos es tan habitual que ni siquiera necesita preguntar. La mujer se va y Bakugou voltea a verme.

—No tengo mucho tiempo—le da un sorbo a su café—. Hoy en la noche tenemos un trabajo jodidamente importante y Deku no para de mandar estúpidos mensajes preguntando hasta por las cosas más sencillas.

Rueda los ojos ante lo último. Puede que su relación con Midoriya haya mejorado, pero aun así cuando los pusieron a trabajar juntos Katsuki no había estado para nada contento. De hecho quebró varios infortunados jarrones de su madre. Había sido un poco divertido de ver. Ese día yo había ido para comer con la señora y el señor Bakugou y el mismo Katsuki (él no había encontrado excusas para no comer con su familia y había terminado diciendo la verdad-el que ya había quedado conmigo- así que su madre me había invitado también) y me la encontré regañando a su retoño. Al final Katsuki no había podido hacer nada al respecto, ya que era nuevo y había sido una orden de All Might a quien Bakugou admira profundamente (la única persona que alguna vez Bakugou haya admirado en realidad-nadie sabía aun si eso era bueno o malo para el pobre tipo-), al parecer el viejo hombre creyó que Midoriya y Bakugou harían un gran equipo de alguna extraña manera.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho por teléfono—digo

—No contestabas el maldito teléfono—dice y yo meto la mano en mi chaqueta, saco el teléfono. Vaya, al parecer me quede sin batería—. Tsk. Idiota. Además, lo más probable es que este ocupado esta semana así que no podremos vernos.

—Parece un trabajo importante

—Lo es—Bakugou parece indeciso sobre algo. Suspira y me mira, parece un poco melancólico-a su manera—. Lo tenemos… a Endeavor, esta vez de verdad esta jodido.


	3. Capitulo tres: El inicio del fin

Es como si el tiempo hubiera dejado de correr. Sabes de esa sensación de incertidumbre cuando escuchas algo fuera de lugar. Donde menos lo esperas, cuando menos lo esperas, y te toma desprevenido, completamente. Lo que mas deseas y al mismo tiempo lo que más temes.

Hay algo subiendo desde la boca de mi estomago llenándome de anticipación, mientras mi cerebro intenta digerir las palabras de Bakugou.

Trabajo importante. Endeavor. Detener. Jodido.

Bakugou ha estado tratando de desenmascarar y meter a la cárcel a " _Endeavor"_ casi desde el principio de los tiempos. O más o menos desde que inició su carrera. Cosa que en realidad muy complicada. _Nadie sabe quién es._ No hay fotos o rastros que indiquen cual podría ser su identidad.

Resulta que mi viejo es un bastardo astuto.

Para el mundo no es más que un gran empresario. Respetable y correcto, que da dinero a la beneficencia para ayudar a personas como su pobre esposa enferma.

Aun así, Bakugou se ha encargado de hacerle la vida bastante miserable. Lo que gano un montón de puntos a favor a no dejar de verlo. Dándole pistas de a quienes atrapar o donde buscar. Quizás Endeavor fuera intocable pero sus subordinados no. Mi padre se había puesto aún más furioso cuando Bakugou empezó a ser un agente bastante reconocido por su gran talento que se sobreponía hasta a su pésima personalidad. Lo cual me dio aun razones para frecuentarlo.

Pero hace unos meses llego diciéndome que al fin ser amigo de ese rufián iba a servirme de algo. El plan de mi padre consistía en sacarle información a Bakugou en nuestros encuentros. Fue entonces que debí haber dejado de verle. Pero el punto es que no lo hice. No pude.

 _Bakugou no es idiota._

 _Él no me habla de su trabajo._

 _Si le pregunto directamente sospechara._

Esas eran mis excusas cuando mi padre preguntaba. En realidad era todo cierto. Solo que Bakugou ya sospechaba de mí, estoy seguro. El problema es que no se hasta que punto llegan esas sospechas. Pese a eso es sorprendente que insista en permanecer a mi lado. Si yo estuviera en su lugar lo mas probable es que me alejara. Se que Bakugou es sincero. Todo en el lo es, no tiene necesidad de fingir nada. No es algo que se le de naturalmente tampoco. Si algo no le agrada lo dice, si le molesta lo destruye. Si quiere gritar, grita. Si quiere pelear, pelea. Asi es como es en todo.

Entonces ¿Cómo podría yo traicionarle? No, ya bastantes cosas le ocultaba. Solo pensar en lo que pasaría cuando sepa toda la verdad hace que me sienta tan vacío que duele.

—¿Qué?

Es todo lo que atino a decir, Bakugou no se ve como lo hace normalmente. Hay a su alrededor un tipo de energía latente… la antesala de algo grande. ¿Un trabajo importante? Que tiene que ver con mi padre. Si yo fuera un buen hijo… _una buena herramienta_ correría a advertirle lo antes posible. Incluso si mi padre me tuviera lo suficientemente subyugado a costa de las amenazas en contra de mi madre yo debería de avisarle. Sin duda si él se llega a enterar de que estoy enterado de lo que Bakugou planea habrá consecuencias terribles.

Pero es Bakugou, que sin duda esta por encima de cualquier cosa que pueda desear el estúpido viejo. En realidad cualquier cosa lo esta siempre que no este involucrada mamá. Y el no tiene forma de enterarse de lo que Bakugou y yo hablamos.

De ninguna manera. Tarde años en comprender que el no era omnisciente. Tiene debilidades como todo el mundo y hay cosas que no puede hacer. Bakugou tampoco y aun así una sonrisa predadora se extiende por toda su cara.

—Bueno ya te lo dije, esta semana voy a estar malditamente ocupado—repite—. Así que estaba pensando que después de que todo este lio pase podemos vernos de nuevo.

Se está haciendo el desentendido. Siempre que se trata de Endeavor lo hace. Lo cual siempre me ha hecho reafirmar mis sospechas de que sabe algo. ¿Sera acaso que sabe quién soy en realidad? ¿Qué tal que solo me está utilizando para obtener información? ¿tal como se supone yo debo hacerlo con él?

Si es así, entonces está haciendo un pésimo trabajo.

Bakugou es una persona demasiado explosiva e intransigente, si no fuera porque lo conozco pensaría que me está utilizando. Eso o que es muy idiota como para no notar _nada._ Y si Bakugou no es algo eso es ser estúpido. No al menos de esa manera. Él es bueno leyendo a las personas, _muy bueno._ Al menos cuando le es necesario. _Incluso si se trata de mí, una persona que prácticamente no demuestra emoción alguna además de ira._ Y no es sutil, para nada sutil, aun y cuando puede saber si le intentan engañar.

Bakugou prefiere ir al grano. Demasiado como el mismo.

Si el sospechara de mi me lo preguntaría directamente o más probable primero me golpearía y después intentaría con toda la violencia de su ser sacarme la verdad. Pero no lo ha hecho.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

Eso es lo que siempre me ha confundido de él. Un completo enigma. Por qué permanece a mi lado aun y cuando yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle además de unas cuantas horas robadas a la semana, secretos sin contar y solo verdades a medias, un rostro incapaz de producir expresiones y demasiadas ausencias. Es algo que jamás sabré. No a menos que me libre de mi padre y sus cadenas que me aprisionan cada vez más y más.

Solo me pregunto si cuando al fin lo logre acabara todo. Posiblemente no. Es tarde, demasiado tarde. y mis manos estan demasiado manchadas. No queda mucho de mi que valga la pena para salvar. ¿No debería decirle a Bakugou? ahora que aun esta a tiempo de claudicar. Deberia marcharme, pero soy demasiado egoísta. Y demasiado cobarde, podria ser completamente honesto con el.

Pero no lo soy. Solo soy un asesino con algunas trazas de remordimiento muy bien disimulado.

Es demasido triste, el como el permanece ahí para mi. No debería hacerlo. Yo no debería dejar que lo haga ¿Por qué lo haría? Soy demasiados problemas incluso quitando todo lo que no le cuento. Después de tantos años hasta un idiota se daría cuenta.

—Supongo que sí—digo al final, comerme la cabeza nunca me ha servido cuando se trata de Bakugou.

—¿Supones? —resopla, no parece que le cause gracia mi respuesta—. A veces me pregunto porque mierdas te aguanto.

—También yo me lo pregunto—en realidad lo digo porque siempre que estoy con Katsuki intento ser lo más sincero posible (algo bastante tonto realmente) y yo _de verdad quiero saber._

Pero parece que mi compañero rubio no. Me mira durante un par de segundo con expresión aturdida y está a punto de decir algo cuando la mesera llega con el desayuno. Lo pone sobre la mesa rápidamente y se va. No parece que le agrade mucho Bakugou.

Él mira hacia abajo, a la comida como si ahí fuera a encontrar las respuestas a lo que sea que se esté preguntando.

Suspira. Al parecer el tocino le da ninguna buena contestación. Levanta la cabeza y abre la boca de nuevo para hablar.

—Solo olvida que lo dije—dice al final, torciendo la boca (lo que siempre indica que esta cabreado)—. ¿Acaso vas estar ocupado con algo la semana que viene?

—No lo sé. Quizás, depende de lo que diga mi padre.

Bakugou entrecierra los ojos. Es sorprendente la forma que toman sus ojos cuando está molesto.

—A quién le importa lo que diga ese bastardo—dice—. Que se valla al infierno.

—Bakugou…

—Bien—resopla, toma el salero y le da vuelta entre sus manos—. No es como si importara o algo. Supongo que solo arrastrare al inútil de Deku para adelantar la investigación.

Es en ocasiones como esta que me compadezco de Midoriya. Debe ser terrible para el ser el compañero de alguien tan impaciente y agresivo.

—Lo intentare, es solo que últimamente mi padre me ha dado mucho trabajo por hacer.

—En su compañía

Me encojo de hombros tratando de parecer natural.

—Él dice que soy el más apto para sucederlo cuando se retire.

Parece algo inofensivo de decir. Puede significar muchas cosas. A los muchos negocios que le pertenecen a la familia Todoroki ante los demás o a la organización mafiosa que dirige desde las sombras. Él se refiere a ambas. Estudié administración por orden de mi padre al graduarme de preparatoria -había de hecho tenido una pelea con Bakugou cuando se lo dije- y el mi padre me ha estado enseñando todo de la yakuza desde que pude comprenderlo-algunas cosas desde antes-.

—Que estupidez. No se supone que siempre es el hermano mayor el que se hace cargo y hereda todo.

Niego con la cabeza y miro hacia la calle. Hay muchas personas caminando sobre las aceras, yando a algun lugar. Siguiendo con sus vidas. Antes solia preguntarme que es lo que yo haría si pudiera elegir sobre mi vida. Quizá Bakugou y yo viviríamos juntos y justo ahora estaríamos desayunando en su apartamento en lugar de estar teniendo esta platica.

No es que yo quiera continuar con el legado de mi padre. Si por mi fuera quemaría todo hasta que no quedasen ni cenizas. Pero no podría contra los recuerdo. Hay cosas que ni el fuego puede consumir ¿Cómo vuelves una vida de mierda a nada?

Al final los recuerdo son lo único que quedan. Si es que quedaba algo siquiera.

Lo único que me importaba recordar además de Bakugou es lo que tenia mas borroso. Recuerdo la voz de mi madre, la manera en que su cabello caia en cascada por su rotro suave. Pero ¿el color de sus ojos?¿la forma que adquiria su rostros al sonreirr? ¿sonreia acaso? Lo ultimo lo encuentro bastante dificil.

A menos que ocurra un milagro tendre que hacerme cargo del _negocio familiar._ ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo uno de mis hermanos? Seguro que ellos estarían mas dispuestos que yo.

Generalmente las cosas son así. Pero no en mi familia, allí domina la ley del más fuerte. Mis hermanos sin duda podían llegar a ser bastante buenos, pero no tanto como yo y Fuyumi no quería tener nada que ver -y padre no se había opuesto, el tiende esa tendencia machista y cree que las mujeres son demasiado blandas para tomar las decisiones necesarias, el obviamente no había convivido lo suficiente con Momo-. Puede que yo fuera el menor, pero había demostrado también que era más listo y eficaz, conocía mejor que nadie-excepto tal vez mi padre- la forma en que funcionaba todo, rutas métodos y valores. Mis hermanos en cambio siempre carecían de alguna cosa que no terminaba de convencer al viejo. Uno estaba en la compañía y el otro le ayudaba con el tráfico mientras yo me alternaba entra ambas para no generar sospechas. Mi hermano mayor se la vivía en clubes nocturnos y se metía en peleas de allá para acá. Era una fachada también, claro y para los medios él no era más que la oveja negra de la familia. Quien últimamente se había involucrado con ese grupo terrorista que se hacía llamar liga de villanos.

Vuelvo a mirar a Bakugou. El esta masticando su desayuno.

—Es diferente en mi familia—digo finalmente, el traga y me mira fijamente—. Como dije, el cree que soy el más apto. Por eso me ha estado dando más que hacer para que aprenda últimamente.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Qué hay conmigo?

—¿Quieres hacerte cargo? —dice perspicaz.

 _No, no quiero, pero tengo que._

 _—_ No creo que a él le importe.

Miro hacia abajo al plato de comida intacto. Bakugou ya se ha comido la mitad y parece molesto.

—Bien, porque no le estoy preguntando a él sino a ti. Maldición Shoto, no tienes que hacer todo lo que el bastardo te diga. Podrías hacer lo que quisieras por ti mismo, podrías venir conmigo si quieres, el no podrá hacer nada, lo sabes.

Sus manos estas presionando alrededor de las orillas de la mesa y esta inclinado en mi dirección. Mas que molesto parece frustrado. _Lo se_ quiero decirlo. Si, yo estaría completamente a salvo, pero solo sería yo. No es algo por lo que me arriesgaría. No a menos que mamá estuviera completamente segura.

—Katsuki ya te dije que no…

—Si, lo hiciste—bufa—. Ya no importa, estoy seguro de que pronto todo estará bien—dice levantándose de la mesa, la rodea y posa su mano en mi hombro—. Tengo que irme, te llamare cuando podamos vernos de nuevo ¿de acuerdo? Solo no seas un imbécil.

—Tampoco tú.

Y se va. Es todo, quisiera poder besarle. Pero no, porque hay demasiada gente alrededor. Bakugou no es muy partidario de las demastraciones publicas de afecto-añ menos de la clase que demuestran _afecto,_ todo se lo habíamos dicho(y con todo me referia a Kirishima, Midoriya y yo. De vez en cuando también Kaminari, no es que los demás se atrevieran a intentar razonar con el, pero los insultos y amenazas no cuentan como muestra de afecto).

No puedo evitar sentirme un poco vacio. Hacia tres días que no le veía, y ahora apenas y hablamos y no nos veremos en una semana.

No sé qué es lo quiso decir, tampoco. Bakugou puede llegar a ser bastante impredecible sobre las cosas que hace, aunque no en el método.

Su despedida podría significar decenas de cosas distintas, desde un secuestro hasta un ataque. Niego con la cabeza-hubo en una ocasión en que me quede dormido en su apartamento y desperté atado a la cama-, a veces me pregunto qué es lo que piensan sus jefes al darle a ese desquiciado tanto poder. Cierto que Bakugou había tenido bastantes suspensiones, pero nada grave. Quizás ellos piensen que es mejor que este del lado de los _buenos_ en donde además de ayudarles pueden controlarlo, aunque sea solo un poco.

No importa, me bastaba con que estuviera bien. Era una de las pocas cosas que mi viejo no podía tomar y contaminar.

Se supone que debo ir a casa, pero sigue sin llamarme la atención así que en vez eso me dirijo a las oficinas de la compañía a hacer algo de trabajo _limpio._ Mejor distraer la mente.


	4. Capítulo cuatro: Preparación

Disclaimer: Los derechos de My hero academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo la trama de esta historia es mía.

*

—No responde su teléfono —digo por lo que debe ser la quinta vez en la mañana, sin embargo, en esta ocasión no me refiero a Kacchan, sino a Uraraka.

Asui a mi lado parpadea. Estamos en una de las salas de reuniones de la comisaria. Las paredes grises están llenas de carteles y pizarras con información.

—Quizás Bakugou-kun se volvió a meter en una pelea—dice, _no,_ yo sé que Kacchan quedo de desayunar con Todoroki, así que lo dudaba, aunque no estaba al completo seguro. El suele ser muy puntual. Y tampoco contesta el teléfono.

—Me refiero a Uraraka—aclaro—. Se suponía que llamaría a primera hora para informarnos si había algo nuevo.

Asui parece ligeramente preocupada, ella y Uraraka se habían hecho buenas amigas en el poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse. Nada sorprendente en realidad. Uraraka tiene una increíble facilidad para agradar a las personas. Incluso si esas personas se llaman Katsuki y contestan tus saludos gritando algún insulto (a menos que seas Todoroki claro, o All Might). Ellos se llevaban bien de una forma en la que aun no comprendo.

—Quizás se quedó dormida o surgió algo—dice finalmente—. Pero estoy segura de que si hubiera algo importante ella hubiera llamado. No te preocupes, Ochaco-chan sabe cuidarse bien sola.

Sonríe intentando tranquilizarme. Yo y Uraraka somos amigos desde hace más tiempo. Yo la conocí cuando empecé la universidad en una clase de defensa personal.

Estuve totalmente sorprendido cuando tiro al suelo sin gran esfuerzo a un hombre que la doblada en tamaño. Había parecido bastante satisfecha de sí misma y para nada arrogante- era buena peleando y al mismo tiempo desbordaba amabilidad. De todas formas, ya me tenía desde el momento en que evito que cayera al llegar al gimnasio. Cualquier otro lo hubiera dejado pasar y luego reído, es lo que Kacchan habría hecho. _Él lo hizo._ En muchas ocasiones, en secundaria, en preparatoria. El aún lo hace. Mi torpeza es algo que al parecer nunca dejara de parecerle divertido.

Si, ella puede cuidarse perfectamente sola, incluso Kacchan había dicho que no era para nada frágil. Eso no hacía que me preocupara menos.

Ella ya había pasado por mucho y no hice nada para ayudarla. Ni siquiera me di cuenta. Ya era muy tarde cuando por fin logre hacer que me contara todo. El cómo la empresa constructora de sus padres estaba en un estado crítico. Como sus padres se llenaron de deudas y no arreglaron mucho. Así que tomo el asunto en sus manos y no de la mejor manera, sin duda involucrarse con la mafia y hacer que sus padres se jubilaran no había sido la mejor de sus ideas. Pero yo entendía que había estado bastante desesperada y creyó que no tenía muchas opciones.

La noche pasada ella se tenía que reunirse con algunos enviados de _Endeavor_ en un barrio de mala muerte y apartado. Iban a ultimar y confirmar detalles sobre el cargamento de armas que llegaría hoy a los muelles de la ciudad, el cual sería guardado en uno de los almacenes de la empresa de Uraraka. Ella había logrado obtener la información de en donde atracarían, todo parecía bien, se hizo amiga de Hagakure quien era uno de los más importantes miembros de la mafia de Endeavor. Eso en sí mismo era muy peligroso, yo había oído que esa mujer era imposible de rastrear o encontrar a menos que ella lo quisiera -como si fuera invisible-, además de que era buena obteniendo información de sus enemigos. Era también de la única que se conocía el nombre. Eso no nos había ayudado en absoluto tampoco.

Así que no. No podía evitar estar preocupado. No entendía porque tenía que reunirse en un lugar como ese con Hagakure por muy excéntricos que a veces resultaban los lugares en donde ella la citaba. Eso le había clarificado un poco las cosas a la policía sobre el modo de actuar de esa extraña mujer cuando Uraraka lo conto, pero aun así había algo que aún no lograba cuadrarme. Por más que Uraraka me haya dado razones en un intento por tranquilizarme ¿Acaso no entendía que solo me tranquilizare cuando ella este completamente a salvo? Claro que no. Ella lo atribuiría todo a mi _complejo de héroe._

—Kaminari llamo y dice que los bastardos cambiaron el lugar de atraco—dice una voz a mi lado y doy un respingo. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que ni si quiera note cuando Asui se fue y Bakugou llego.

—Buenos días Kacchan—digo, y luego asimilo lo que acaba de decir—¿Qué? Pero no… Uraraka no ha llamado y se suponía que ella nos avisaría si algo cambiaba.

Él se encoge de hombros. Parece un poco cansado, hay pequeñas ojeras alrededor de sus ojos. Él se ha esforzado mucho en este caso, en esta noche.

—Quien sabe, parece que fue algo de último momento, él lo supo apenas hace media hora cuando estaba con esa chica, Jirou. Quizás Uraraka no lo sabía porque no tiene por qué saberlo, solo tener preparado el condenado lugar para almacenar todo—sonríe entonces—. Es una maldita suerte que tengamos a Kaminari por si algo así pasa.

Niego con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, ¿no te parece sospechoso? Que cambien todo a la última hora, además Uraraka no se ha comunicado con nosotros.

—No sería la primera vez que lo hacen. Ese bastardo es muy astuto, ya hemos perdido otras oportunidades por lo mismo. Pero esta vez es diferente ¿no?

Asiento.

—De todas formas, enviaremos a alguien a buscarla. Concéntrate, tenemos que hacer esto bien.

—Bien—sonrió.

Me sumerjo entonces de lleno en el trabajo mientras Kacchan va a buscar a alguien para hacer el encargo. Nadie sospechoso por si la mantienen vigilada. Estoy seguro de que él también se preocupa por ella.

Él ha cambiado desde que estábamos en secundaria, ya no es tan grosero, al menos no conmigo. Es como si fuéramos más como amigos y compañeros de trabajo. Cuando All Might llego diciéndome que el rubio seria mi compañero casi me da algo. Parecía demasiado descabellado, al menos hasta que Aizawa me dijo que era porque nos complementábamos muy bien y que yo era de los pocos que podían razonar con él. También ayudaba que él se tomara tan enserio este caso, él tenía una obsesión -que por alguna razón parecía personal- por al menos descubrir quién era Endeavor. No entendía del todo, ya que generalmente Kacchan tomaba los trabajos como una especie de juego, un acertijo por resolver, entre más complicado mejor.

Pero no en este caso. Parecía tenerle un profundo odio a Endeavor y yo no entendía porque si hasta donde sé, nadie conoce su identidad y Kacchan jamás se había visto personalmente afectado por alguno de los crímenes que el tipo había cometido.

Él no me decía algo, estoy seguro. Pero no conseguía nada presionándole.

Era mejor concentrarse en el trabajo que tenía delante si no quería que algo saliera mal. Darle vueltas al asunto no servía de nada. Ya se lo había preguntado mil veces, pero el solo le evadía cada vez.

*

Faltaban cuatro horas y ya estaban a punto de salir a prepararse cuando recibí una llamada de mi mamá.

"¿ _Qué quieres?"_

" _¿Acaso no puedo hablar con mi hijo? En especial cuando está a punto de hacer algo tan peligroso"_

" _Ja, como si pudiera pasarme algo. No eres tú la que siempre está diciendo que soy tan obstinado que no moriría a manos de una panda de imbéciles"_

" _No te pases de listo, pequeña mierda. Solo llame para decirte que no actúes como el idiota que eres"_

" _Venga, no me va a pasar nada. No seas melodramática"_

" _Hablo en serio Katsuki. Ten cuidado"_

" _Claro, lo que digas. Solo para con la mierda cursi"_

Oí el suspiro mi madre al otro lado del teléfono, podría jurar que hasta los vecinos lo oyeron. Parecía cansada.

" _No tienes remedio ¿eh?, mándale saludos de mi parte a Izu-chan y dile que tenga cuidado también"_

Colgó. Deku estaba del otro lado de la mesa comiendo apresuradamente. El muy idiota se olvidó de la hora de comer hasta que Asui le trajo algo.

—Mi madre te manda saludos y dice que tengas cuidado.

Para de comer y me sonríe. Tiene un grano de arroz en la comisura del labio.

—Oh, ella te llamo. ¿Cómo esta Bakugou-san?

—Igual de pesada que siempre.

—¿Sabes? Mamá también llamo más temprano, ella dijo que me esperara con la cena. Mi comida favorita.

Era asqueroso lo insulsamente feliz que parecía.

—Aja

—¿Has hablado con Todoroki-kun?

—No es de tu incumbencia —prácticamente gruñí.

—No, eso solo que… bueno como hace mucho que no lo veo y como ustedes están saliendo y…

El plato de comida se sacudió cuando di un puñetazo en la mesa. Y el idiota se calló.

—No es de tu incumbencia—repetí—. Así que metete en tus propios asuntos Deku inútil y si quieres saber sobre el bastardo mitad-mitad pregúntale tú mismo.

Me fui de ahí. Odiaba trabajar en equipo, admitía que en ocasiones -como esta- era necesario, pero eso no hacía que me gustara más. Sabía que estaba siendo mezquino, que Deku no tenía forma de contactar con Shoto fácilmente. Él siempre estaba ocupado. Yo sabía que se llevaban bien también, no lo entendía muy bien, solo sabía que era molesto como el infierno.

Camine hasta llegar a mi escritorio. No había gran cosa en él, el de Izuku tenía una de esas horribles plantas de escritorio que no consigo recordar cómo se llaman y está repleto de fotografías, de su madre, de Uraraka y el, de su perro. Era bastante cursi, como todo en él.

Quería que todo acabara de una vez por todas, por lo menos el desenmascarar a él bastardo de Endeavor, así al menos Todoroki se libraría de él y tendría una manera más sólida de poder ayudarle. Él estaba siendo obviamente obligado y chantajeado. Yo podía hablar con las personas adecuadas entonces y estaba seguro de que Midoriya lo haría también cuando le explicara todo -la única razón por la que no lo había hecho era que Deku era incapaz de quedarse quieto en una situación así- y probablemente haría algo profundamente estúpido y heroico que sin embargo no ayudaría en gran cosa a largo plazo. Ya había pasado antes, cuando se rompió los brazos defendiendo a aquel niño en un campamento y otras tantas ocasiones. Deku tenía un terrible complejo de héroe, todos lo sabían y era estúpido también, lo cual era una pésima combinación. Y contárselo solo lo angustiaría innecesariamente. Lo que lo haría aún más molesto de lo que ya era.

Además, no había pruebas suficientes.

Pero pronto las habría, estoy seguro de que si presionamos suficiente Endeavor tendrá que hacer algo al respecto, y también estaba Kaminari, el solo necesitaba una foto o video y a partir de ahí tendríamos los permisos necesarios para investigar a Todoroki Enji de verdad. Después de eso podría convencer a Shoto para que me dejara ayudarlo, un plan, algo. El confiaba en mi lo suficiente y yo tengo los recursos necesarios para ayudarlo. Y a su madre también. Todo sería tan rápido que no le daría ni tiempo de reaccionar al bastardo. Quién sabe tal vez el creía que Shoto permanecía de su lado por lealtad, no dudaba que fuera tan idiota. El seguro creía que el chantaje era solo un incentivo para que Shoto hiciera lo que diga.

Era más complicado que eso. No podías intentar mantener controlada a una persona como Shoto. Lo había intentado un par de veces.

Yo lo sabía mejor. Shoto odiaba a su padre. No era muy difícil de adivinar si eras alguien cercano a él. Y se suponía que Endeavor lo era.

Pronto todo cambiaria, estaría bien. Mientras hiciera bien mi trabajo tenía que resultar, yo sé quién es Endeavor, se dónde buscar, me lo he planteado durante años. No podía salir mal.

Con eso en mente me prepare para esta noche.


	5. Capitulo cinco: Asalto

Disclaimer: Los derechos y personajes de Boku no Hero academia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi. Solo la trama de esta historia es mía

* * *

—Él se fue de viaje a la ciudad vecina—dice Fuyumi sonriendo—. Anda, vamos a casa, no habrá nadie más. Preparare la cena.

Su cabello se sostiene sobre su cabeza con unas horquillas, esta usando un vestido blanco por debajo de las rodillas y el guardapelo que le regale por su cumpleaños cuelga perfectamente acomodado sobre su cuello.

Ella parece contenta, por lo general y al igual que yo, Fuyumi pasaba el menor tiempo posible en casa siempre que nuestro padre estuviera ahí. También porque siempre parece haber mucha gente en casa. La entendía completamente. Pasar tu tiempo libre rodeado de criminales no era la mejor elección.

—¿No hay nadie?

—Ya sabes, además de sirvientes. Al parecer tenían algo que hacer—hace una mueca—. ¿No lo sabias?

Niego con la cabeza. Lo sospeche cuando Bakugou lo menciono por la mañana, pero ya son las seis de la tarde y nadie ha venido a molestarme. Mejor para mí.

—Bueno, quizás es porque tienes tres días sin poner un pie por alla. Me pone de los nervios.

—¿Qué? ¿por eso viniste a por mi?... Bien, vamos a casa—digo tranquilamente, mi hermana solo sonríe.

—Claro, preparare soba.

El camino a casa es bastante tranquilo. Dejo la motocicleta en el estacionamiento de la oficina y nos vamos en el auto de Fuyumi. Es cálido y huele a violetas como ella. Al llegar no hay rastro de Momo o Iida o algunos de los subordinados favoritos del viejo. Aquello que conocen su identidad. Hagakure no está, aunque no estoy muy seguro, ella es muy buena pasando desapercibida y la casa es muy grande.

Ayudo a mi hermana a preparar la cena, después de que ella convence al cocinero, Satou, de que podremos muy bien por nosotros mismos, el chico me manda una mirada escéptica, consciente de que no soy capaz de hervir agua sin hacer un desastre-razón por la que parecía tan renuente a dejarnos en su amada cocina- Fuyumi solo ríe y le asegura que me mantendrá vigilado. Eso lo convenció y dijo que hay algo de tarta en el refrigerador. No sé si sentirme indignado.

Al final termino haciendo de asistente de ella, lavando verduras y utensilios ya usados. No es tan malo. Media hora después tenemos la cena y la cocina está intacta. Así que nos sentamos a comer en la enorme mesa de la cocina.

El comedor parece demasiado grande para solo dos personas, como todo en esta casa. Siempre me ha parecido demasiado grande. Y siempre he preferido mantener una comida con no más de tres personas.

—Entonces —dice Fuyumi un par de minutos después de sentarnos a comer, tiene un codo sobre la mesa, esta inclinada hacia mí y sostiene su mejilla contra su mano—. ¿Como van las cosas con Bakugou-kun?

La miro entrecerrando los ojos, ella y yo no hablamos muy seguido, más porque alguien siempre está alrededor -pero ella se cuela en mi cuarto de vez en cuando para ponernos al día sin levantar sospechas sobre una posible conspiración tan comunes en nuestro tipo de familia- pero es la persona en que más confió en esta casa. Y tan antinatural como es que hoy no haya nadie no puedo evitar sentirme cómodo como no lo había estado en semanas. Así que sonrió, es consolador saber que tengo a alguien con quien hablar libremente.

—Igual que siempre, supongo—digo, lo cual es cierto—. Aunque parece que va a estar un poco ocupado esta semana.

—Que mal —niega con la cabeza—. No parece ser tan malo, ya sabes, una vez le tomas cariño. Podrías irte con el sí quisieras.

No es como si ellos hubieran convivido mucho, pero Fuyumi a menudo decía que de tanto que le he hablado de Katsuki siente que le conoce tanto como yo. Así que no ha podido evitar encariñarse un poco de él. O de la idea que le he dado de él.

—Lo sé, él me lo dijo por la mañana también —lleva haciéndolo desde hace un par de años cuando se mudó de la casa de sus padres—. Pero no puedo.

—Si, lo sé —parece tan triste, estoy seguro de que ella se iría si pudiera, si hubiera un lugar donde nuestro padre no pudiera alcanzarla—. Supongo que si yo estuviera en tu lugar tampoco podría. Es una lástima que no se pueda elegir a tu familia.

—Si se pudiera, estoy seguro de que te elegiría —digo para tranquilizarla, porque es cierto también—. Los elegiría a todos, menos a nuestro padre.

Ella me manda una sonrisa.

—Fui a verla ¿sabes? A mamá, se veía contenta, ella me conto que está aprendiendo a pintar, la clase de cosa que ponen a hacer a los internos que se están recuperando. Quizás ella vuelva pronto. No es genial.

Asiento. Si ella estuviera aquí sería fácil escapar. Bastaría con ir donde Bakugou y explicarle las cosas un poco. O ir al extranjero, yo había reunido el dinero necesario sin que el viejo se diera cuenta y sabia moverme sin que me encontraran. Pero no quería separarme de Katsuki y tampoco podía hacer que el dejara toda su vida por mí. Al final siempre tenía que elegir.

Mientras comemos, le pregunto a Fuyumi sobre su día y lo que ha hecho últimamente. Parece emocionada con su trabajo de pediatra, ella siempre ha sido buena con los niños. Lo único que le molesta es la insistencia del viejo de que se case con el hermano mayor de Iida, para fortalecer los lazos entre ambas familias y no sé qué tanta mierda. Creía que se había olvidado de eso desde aquel vigilante psicópata casi lo deja paralitico, pero al parecer el que el chico se estuviera recuperando trajo la idea de nuevo. No es que no me alegrara de que el chico este mejor, pero me parecía mejor tratar con el menor de los Iida y así mi hermana no estaría tan presionada. Por más bien que ellos se llevaran, no me gustaba que mi padre intentara utilizar de esa manera a Fuyumi, si la boda llegara a pasar ella ya no tendría modo alguno de irse.

Pese a todo resulta ser uno de los días más agradables que he tenido últimamente. Quizás mañana visite a mamá ya que el viejo no está cerca ni se ha contactado para mandarme a hacer algo.

Con ese pensamiento me voy a dormir dándole las buenas noches a mi hermana.

* * *

Una bala. Recibí un jodido balazo de un tipo enorme que usaba una máscara al estilo Kakashi-que si me vi Naruto- y para rematar con el cabello teñido de blanco. Había que joderse.

Todo era culpa de aquel desquiciado que se me puso enfrente en medio del caos y empezó a tirar mierda de que los policías eran unos inútiles sin cerebro. En ese momento logre tomarlo del brazo, del que solo se zafo con un disparo que apenas y pude evitar. Del idiota solo pude ver un mechón de cabello rubio (que no decía mucho en realidad) antes de que uno de sus compañeros se lo llevara a rastras. Mientras estaba distraído el gigante de la mascara me dio en la parte superior del brazo derecho.

Y por supuesto Deku estaba sobreactuando y siendo un total idiota, el no había recibido más de un rasguño al tropezar con una viga - _¿de verdad? Era un inútil, Bakugou lo sabía, no importa cuánto se esforzará-_ y ahora estoy en hospital intentando con todas mis fuerzas no irme encima de mi _compañero_ porque si no el torniquete se deshará y la herida en mi brazo se abrirá de nuevo. Y seria otra maldita media hora arreglar el desastre. Así que no, gracias.

El idiota de Deku ya me había molestado bastante camino aquí, principalmente porque a pesar de tener una bala enterrada en el brazo no quise irme hasta asegurarme que todo salió bien. Lo hizo en realidad, lo que fue una novedad. Fue perfecto, donde siempre tendía a fallar algo, al menos en el objetivo principal del plan, que era detener y confiscar la mercancía. Un gran logro. Podrían incluso ascenderme.

Sí, todo sería genial si solo el estúpido nerd se callara. Estaba bastante harto de el a este punto, más que de costumbre.

—¿No dijiste que tu madre te esperaría para cenar?

Basto con eso, el estúpido nerd se despidió pidiendo disculpas y prometiendo que iría a verlo por la mañana. _Si no me voy antes-_ fue lo que pense. De todas formas, seguro que se verían.

No me gustan los hospitales, demasiado lamentos y hedor a muerte. Al menos en la parte que me encontraba, el techo es lo único que puedo ver sin sentirme rebasado por todo lo que me rodea. Así que me concento en el blanco del techo. Hay una grieta, bien.

No, nada, no puedo con los malditos sonidos de los aparatos y el ir y venir de enfermeras. ¿No me había llamado All Might un héroe? ¿no significaba eso que merecía al menos una habitación privada? No estar en la jodida área de emergencias.

Quería ver a Shoto. Quiero decirle que todo salió bien y que pronto todo acabaría. Que ya no habría secretos. Que podíamos vivir juntos y hacer cosas normales que las parejas hacen, siempre, cuando quisiera y no solo cuando pudiera robar algo de su tiempo. Solo un poco más de tiempo y todo estaría bien.

Kaminari se estaba ganando la confianza de la organización criminal por medio de Jirou, entonces quizás no lo arrestaran, pero bastaba con poder alejarlo de Shoto y sacar a su madre de ese psiquiátrico. Seguro que el bastardo estaría tan ocupado huyendo y salvando el pellejo que se olvidaría de ella. Entonces no me importaría, sería un caso más, no habría riesgo. Podría atraparlo después. Llegado a este punto no siquiera se me pasaba por la cabeza el querer venganza. Solo deseaba alejarlo de Shoto.

Hasta el momento no quise ni imaginarlo, por si me pintaba toda una vida para al final todo se fuera al diablo. Pero estaba tan cerca de cumplir la promesa que me hice aquella tarde cuando tenía dieciocho después de escuchar aquella horrible conversación. De que lo salvaría algún día. Ahora puedo hacerlo.

Sí y todo estará condenadamente bien. _Solo espera un poco más Shoto._


	6. Capitulo seis: Retribución

Disclaimer: Los derechos de My Hero academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo la trama de esta historia es mía

* * *

Deku vuelve por la mañana, trae comida también, sabe que odio la comida de hospital y de alguna manera convenció a la doctora -una ancianita que hace siglos debió jubilarse-de dejarme comer lo que trajo. All Might viene también. Ese no es su nombre obviamente-es Toshinori-, es solo un apodo que gano después de un gran rescate cuando empezó su carrera. Pero todos lo llaman así.

Me cambiaron a una habitación privada también.

—Bakugou, mi chico—empieza el hombre de manera solemne, como casi todo lo que hace—. Lo hicieron muy bien la noche pasada. No me queda nada más que felicitarlos, todos los canales de noticias lo saben a estas alturas, no dejan de hablar de ello. Era un gran cargamento de armas que al ser confiscada evitaran innumerables tragedias. Y todo gracias a su valor. Y al plan que el joven Midoriya y tu pusieron en marcha. Estoy orgulloso, de ambos.

Sonríe, con esa sonrisa horriblemente grande que tiene-que el hombre ya no es lo que era antes, seguro, pero no puedo dejar de admirar su espíritu-, Deku parece al borde del llanto.

Después se va deseándome que me recupere pronto. Deku se queda hablando mientras cómo.

—Todos están celebrando en la comisaria, hasta el jefe Aizawa parecía contento, aunque daba un poco de miedo. Kaminari llamo y dijo que escucho que Endeavor estaba furioso. El creía que iban a atrapar a un traidor ¿puedes creerlo? Creo que por eso cambiaron a última hora el lugar. Lo único que me preocupa es que no hay noticias de Uraraka.

El parece al borde del llanto. Yo sé -al igual que todos con dos dedos de frente- que al inútil le gustaba la chica y fue un golpe bajo cuando se enteró de que estaba en algo tan turbio, pero ella se había redimido o intentado tanto como pudo. Y Deku la ayudo también, pese a eso habían estado tan asquerosamente unidos que me daban ganas de sacarme los ojos. Y ella no iba a ser encarcelada después de todo. Menos cuando se ofreció a ayudar, Aizawa estuvo encantado. Él le ofreció trabajo como agente encubierto incluso. Ella sabe pelear y defenderse bastante bien y tenía una historia. Sería muy conveniente.

Deku se opuso, claramente. Y ahora ella había desaparecido y Endeavor creía que tenía un traidor. No pintaba muy bien.

—Lo siento —no sé qué más decir, nunca he mentido o sido de la clase que da consuelo—. ¿Hay algo más?

—No atrapamos a nadie importante, solo trabajadores de poca monta, los otros escaparon.

Habíamos llevado a más oficiales, un par de docenas porque era demasiado solo para dos, por muy buenos que fuéramos. Al menos confiscamos todas esas armas. Yo ya estaba pensando en pasarme mas tarde a velas con mas detalle por si encontraba algo interesante.

Midoriya se queda diez minutos más antes de irse a la comisaria. Parece tan melancólico y miserable que no puedo evitar intentar reconfortarlo, aunque sea solo un poco.

—Ella es fuerte y lista, quizás solo huyo y no tiene forma de contactarnos.

No me oigo muy convincente, pero el de todas formas asiente.

—Quizás… adiós Kacchan.

* * *

Llego a casa alrededor de mediodía, salí temprano a correr y lo había estado alargándolo distrayéndome con cualquier tontería, nadie me había contactado.

Por eso me sorprendo un poco(no lo muestro, claro) cuando los encuentro en la sala hablando, parecen agitados. Mi hermana no esta a la vista.

El ruido de algo rompiéndose suena por todos la casa.

—¿En dónde demonios estabas? —pregunta Monoma, parece de muy mal humor (es decir algo, su humor habitual es ya de por si _malo_ ), el no suele pasarse mucho por aquí, gracias a dios.

Decido no contestarle. Escucho de nuevo el ruido de algo rompiéndose.

—¿Qué fue ese ruido? No debería ir alguien a ver—no es que me importara mucho, en esta casa había mucho ruido algunas veces, era inevitable cundo se reunen tantas personas, algunas no precisamente discretas.

—No—esa es Momo, la miro preguntándole silenciosamente—. Nadie quiere acercarse a tu padre cuando esta de mal humor.

Parece temblar brevemente. No lo entiendo, la última vez parecía de buen humor, aunque no dijo nada que me diera una pista de la razón. Bakugou se me viene a la cabeza, una cuarta parte de las veces que mi padre esta de mal humor (que casi siempre tiene que ver con trabajo), es por culpa de Katsuki.

—Bueno, él nos estuvo gritando como por una hora, cuando empezó a romper cosas todos empezaron a irse y le dejaron gritar solo, de eso hace dos horas.

—Y tú fuiste la primera ¿no, listilla? —Monoma le dice a Hagakure, ella solo sonríe cínicamente.

—Aprecio mi vida, como estoy segura hacen todos aquí.

Paso de ellos, Monoma siempre está buscando pelea con alguien. Me dirijo a Momo e Iida que son los más cuerdos del grupo. Además, Kendo está regañando al malicioso chico rubio, dudo que me conteste.

—¿Porque esta tan molesto? —pregunto, justo cuando se escucha el ruido de vidrio al quebrarse.

Ellos parecen honestamente sorprendidos, incluso Monoma y Kendo paran de gritarse entre sí. Y Hagakure alza un de sus perfiladas cejas-hoy viene de castaña-.

—¿No lo sabes?

—No.

—Está mintiendo ¿Cómo podría no saber? Era algo demasiado importante—dice Iida—. Seguro que si Todoroki-san hubiese estado anoche las cosas no hubieran sido tan desastrosas.

—Claro, pero no hay mayor pérdida de tiempo que pensar en los hubieras, eso es de idiotas mediocres—¿es que ese chico no se calla nunca?

—¿Cómo tu Neito?

—No, como tu Kendo —ellos parecen a punto de pelear-al menos Kendo lo hace- de nuevo

—Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Hagakure suelta una risita maliciosa.

—Tu deberías saberlo. Es culpa de ese noviecito tuyo. El chico explosivo.

—Lo subestimamos, el casi me atrapa anoche—dice Monoma, luego sonríe igualando a Hagakure, ya no parecen tan nerviosos, luego imita la forma de una pistola con sus manos y la mueve en un ademán como si estuviera disparando, con sonido y todo—. Tal vez deberías enseñarle modales. Ese chico tuyo es una verdadera bestia—continua, me dan ganas de decirle, que él es peor y está del lado equivocado, por lo menos en lo que se refiere a principios Bakugou es intachable.

—¿Bakugou? —no entendía mucho, cierto Bakugou dijo que había un gran trabajo, pero yo no sabía de qué podría tratarse.

—Si, quizás deberías convencerlo de que trabaje con nosotros, nos sería muy útil—dice esta vez Kendo.

—Eso sería de mal gusto querida Kendo—dice Monoma, negando con la cabeza—. Imagina que le da una de sus rabietas, no, no, no. Sería terrible, es una espantosa persona, demasiado vulgar. No me gusta, me gusta menos incluso que el enano pervertido.

—No tiene que gustarte a ti…

—Claro que no, le basta con que le guste a Todoroki-kun—canturrea Hagakure.

—Por supuesto que si—está de acuerdo el rubio, cuando esos dos se ponen de acuerdo es incluso peor que cuando pelean.

Estoy a punto de perder la paciencia, esos chicos no toman nada enserio. Solo saben burlarse y destruir cosas.

—Ese no es el punto—dice de nuevo Kendo—. El de verdad podría ser muy útil. Aunque fuera solo como espía.

—Jamás aceptaría—Momo se incluye en la plática, ella conoce a Bakugou después de todo, estábamos en el mismo grupo en preparatoria—. Él siempre quiso ser policía. Prácticamente estaba traumado con ello después de los ataques que sufrió.

Cierto. Yo a veces lo olvidaba, pero Katsuki había sido tomado de rehén, sido secuestrado (cosa que hoy en día no me quedaba muy clara), e incluso lo habían intentado asesinar esos locos -aunque en su defensa ellos nos atacaron a todos, mientras iban por All Might en un recorrido a una vieja base militar- de la liga de villanos cuando estábamos en primer año.

A él no le agradaba en lo absoluto que se lo recordaran, menos después del plan descabellado que hicimos para rescatarlo. Yo tengo la sospecha de que esa era la razón de la antipatía y al mismo tiempo respeto que desarrollo después (y en cierto grado) por Midoriya- ya que el había estado en las tres ocasiones. Yo solía bromear diciendo que él debía tener la peor suerte del mundo. El solo me respondió; _Pues ya que los imbéciles me siguen, debería tener la autoridad para sacarles la mierda de encima y encerrarlos ¿no?_ No había podido discutirle aquello.

—Oh, cierto, pero estoy segura de que Todoroki-kun puede _convencerlo_ ¿No es cierto? _—_ ríe Hagakure, Monoma la acompaña e incluso a Kendo parece causarle gracia, los otros niegan con la cabeza. Nadie en esta habitación está aquí precisamente por ser un santo. El único que parece escandalizado es Iida.

—Ese fue un comentario terriblemente inadecuado, deberías de intentar ser más…

Ella le pone mala cara y Iida calla, resulta inquietante con tan dramático maquillaje, lleva los labios demasiado rojos, y sus ojos se ven acentuados de manera fatal. Quién sabe lo que estuvo haciendo antes de venir aquí-o quizá simplemente le apetecía ir así hoy- con Hagakure nunca se sabe. Hasta donde recuerdo jamás le he visto sin maquillaje, y siempre va con un estilo diferente. Sabe cambiar muy bien sus facciones y apariencia. Pero la conozco bien, y se reconocerla cuando la veo. No es que se esté burlando de mi a propósito, solo se le ha presentado la oportunidad de ser entrometida y la ha tomado. Es demasiado cotilla para su propio bien.

—¿Alguien va a explicarme porque está enojado el viejo? —digo, ellos no parecen muy en ello. Jirou luce incluso más indiferente de lo normal.

Yaoyorozu abre la boca cuando el asistente de mi padre entra.

—Su padre quiere verlo Todoroki-san—dice y yo lo sigo. Momo se ve preocupada, pero Monoma solo me hace un gesto burlón de despedida.

Sigo al hombre hasta la biblioteca privada de mi padre, que utiliza también de despacho. Todo está hecho un desastre. Hay hojas, vidrio y pedazos de madera regados por todas partes. Algunos de los libros están hechos pedazos también y hay tierra de los maceteros rotos esparcido en una parte del piso. Algunas manchas en las paredes, el retrato familiar ha desaparecido, lo veo tirado del otro lado del escritorio, que es lo único que parece haber salido indemne. O algo así, faltan algunas de las cosas -como la computadora- que mi padre mantiene siempre ahí. La ventana que da al jardín trasero está rota también. No me sorprendería que el computador estuviera del otro lado.

Bien, solo basta con seguirle la corriente. No es bueno intentar pasarse de listo cuando está enojado. Que no es tan seguido.

—No eras tu—dice al fin, hay una mirada extraña en su cara, que no logro descifrarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Creía que había un traidor, alguien pasando información. Creí que eras tú, por eso no te dije nada. Creía que le dabas información Bakugou.

Estoy confundido, no, Bakugou ni siquiera sabe de mí. De saberlo lo más probable es que se alejara o me arrestara o algo. Yo solo le daba sugerencias de vez en cuando de manera muy sutil. Además ¿Qué fue lo que no me dijo? Los chicos habían dicho que era algo importante y se habían sorprendido cuando les dije que no sabía.

—No, él no sabe nada, no por mí al menos ¿un traidor? A que te refieres.

—Si, no debí desconfiar de ti… Quizás las cosas hubieran resultado diferentes. Hay alguien pasando información a la policía y no tengo la menor idea de quien puede ser. Se suponía que ayer recibiríamos un gran cargamento de armas, pero ellos llegaron y lo arruinaron todo, se lo llevaron todo. Es una suerte que no arrestaran a nadie importante o podrían relacionarlos con nuestra familia.

Ciertamente Yaoyorozu o Iida, ellos pertenecían a familias adineradas, además de que la madre de Tenya era una política importante. Y ambos estaban asociados a los Todoroki. Si investigaban en los lugares adecuados darían con todo.

El viejo ya no parece enojado, solo resignado y cansado y algo más que no logro descifrar.

—Ese chico ya ha dado demasiados problemas y no parece que puedas manipularle—dice y algo en mi pecho comienza a encogerse. Miedo.

—¿Bakugou?

El asiente.

De repente la habitación parece quedarse sin aire ¿o soy yo que no puedo respirarlo? Mis pulmones parecen contraerse, y mi estómago y todo. Pero sobre todo mi pecho. Intento parecer sereno. Estoy seguro de que no lo logro. Se lo que significa cuando alguien da demasiados problemas. Solo que jamás lo asocie con Bakugou. Había parecido demasiado inofensivo, del tipo de cabrear a las personas con estupideces- por poner los pies sobre la mesa, su mal vocabulario o gestos obscenos- nada importante de verdad.

No hasta ahora. Siempre he tratado de separar la imagen del policía y la persona. Pero sí, es peligroso. Para mi padre, mi familia. Para Ilda, Momo y Jirou. Para mí.

—Hazte cargo de él.

Es todo. Una sentencia, desearía estar de nuevo en la sala con aquellos alborotadores.

—Pero…

Da un golpe sobre el escritorio, que chirria peligrosamente.

—El chico ya ha dado demasiados problemas. Si lo dejo a su aire cada vez será más peligroso. El confía en ti ¿no? Debería resultarte fácil.

—No, es solo que… podría intentar…

—No. Tu familia está por sobre todas las cosas ¿recuerdas? —claro que lo recordaba, pero ya no lo consideraba parte de mi familia—. Dijiste en una ocasión que no eran muy cercanos. Solo un capricho tuyo. No tendría que costarte tanto, no después de todas las veces que lo has hecho.

Mi garganta se siente dolorosa. Está a punto de darme un ataque de pánico o algo, estoy seguro. El parece notarlo, pero sigue.

—Una semana. Es el tiempo que tienes.

—Pero—intento, buscando algo, una excusa—. Él dijo que estaría ocupado esta semana. Que no podíamos vernos.

—Eso dijo ¿Ah? —parece que la ira se está apoderando nuevamente de el—. Pero no te conto por qué ¿cierto?

Niego con la cabeza, consternado.

—Bien, dos semanas serán—una sonrisa maniática se extiende por su rostro—. Es perfecto, justo cuando tu madre vuelve a casa ¿no te lo había dicho?

Niego con la cabeza. Fuyumi había insinuado algo, quizás ella ya lo sabía y por eso había estado tan alegre. Ella probablemente quería darme la sorpresa.

—Entonces dos semanas serán. Será perfecto que cuando ella este aquí ya este todo arreglado y no haya más problemas ¿no te parece? Sería terrible que por algo ella regresara al hospital. O que esta vez fuera peor. No queremos nada que amenace a nuestra familia ¿no crees? Y ese chico es definitivamente una amenaza… Por cierto, será mejor que no vayas a visitar a tu madre hasta que vuelva, estará ocupada con lo del alta, no la molestes. No tienes que preocuparte, ella estará bien vigilada.

Hay una amenaza entre líneas en sus palabras, ambos lo sabemos. Depende de mí el como ella regrese a casa.

—Bien, puedes retirarte. Puedes usar los recursos que quieras, solo cumple con ello.

Asiento y salgo de la habitación en una especie de trance. Paso de los chicos en la sala que parecen más animados. Quizás porque se ha ido el sonido de muebles rompiéndose. Mineta se ha unido a ellos -el en realidad ha sido aceptado en el círculo cercano a Endeavor hace poco, lo que significa que puede opinar y hacer trabajos importantes- ellos me llaman, pero los paso. Directo a mi habitación que se encuentra en el segundo piso. Mi visión se nubla en un par de ocasiones hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Cuando al fin lo logro cierro la puerta y me dejo caer contra ella.

Todo me supera. Parece mentira, demasiada mala suerte que justo cuando mamá vuelve, Bakugou logra cabrear a tal grado a mi padre que manda a matarlo. Y tengo que escoger a uno o a otro. Esto no solo se trata de cumplir una misión, mi padre me está probando, él pensó que yo era un traidor, vio que no lo soy y ahora se está asegurando que además que soy completamente leal a mi familia. Escogiendo a mi madre por, sobre todo. Él podría haber mandado a alguien más después de todo. Cualquiera aceptaría gustoso con tal de estar en gracia con él.

Pero me eligió a mí. Todos saben (en este ambiente, al menos) que a menos que seas un psicópata u homicida nato, no era buena idea mandar a matar a alguien con quien tenías alguna clase de relación. No en este negocio. Resultaba por demás impredecible, si querías a esa persona te resultaría imposible o intentarías salvarle. Si le odiabas o querías venganza le enfrentarías de frente demasiado frenético, resultaba demasiado arriesgado y lo principal era cumplir con ello. Siempre era mejor ser frio y desapasionado, las probabilidades de fallar se reducían. La persona en cuestión ni siquiera lo esperaba. Eran solo desconocidos.

Pero el viejo me estaba probando. Y si Bakugou no hubiera sido tan bueno en su trabajo, yo quizá hubiera tenido oportunidad de escapar con mi madre y aunque cabía la posibilidad de que no lo volviera a ver, al menos me hubiera quedado el consuelo de que estaba vivo en algún lugar y haciéndole la vida imposible a alguien- quizás mi viejo-, yo incluso podría haberle dado información una vez estuviera lejos de mi padre.

¿Qué había dicho Monoma de pensar en lo que hubiera pasado hace un rato? Ah, sí. Una pérdida de tiempo para idiotas mediocres. Lo que debo hacer es pensar en alguna forma de salir de ello. Tengo una semana para pensarlo, sin que padre sospeche de mí.

El problema es que si mi mamá esta vigilada no puedo hacer mucho y no puedo visitarla tampoco. En ocasiones pasadas había pensado que podíamos huir en una de mis visitas. Pero resultaría demasiado sospechoso. El hospital tiene demasiada vigilancia. No lograríamos llegar a ningún lado antes de que nos detuvieran. Mi padre es un hombre con demasiada influencia y dinero. No resulta conveniente, es obvio a quien harán caso si intentara explicarme. Ya había pasado cuando envió a mamá a ese hospital. La quemadura en mi cara había sido una excelente excusa para mantenerla en ese lugar. Y que además ella no se opusiera-se sentía demasiado culpable, ahora lo entiendo-. Había sido una gran noticia, una mujer que estaba tan trastornaba que dañaba de tal forma a su propio e indefenso hijo, el más pequeño. Que en la mente de ella se parecía más al demonio de su padre. Cada día más y más.

Tampoco podía decir nada a Bakugou. Él no podría hacer nada para ayudarme. No realmente sin poner en peligro a mi madre. Si le advertía resultaría demasiado sospechoso también, mi padre sin duda se daría cuenta si ponían protección a su alrededor. Además, Bakugou me haría demasiadas preguntas que me daba miedo responder.

Completamente arrinconado. Mi padre lo sabe, y se aseguró de dejarlo claro. No tengo muchas opciones. No hay mucho que pueda hacer tampoco sin que se dé cuenta. Él podría incluso poner a alguien a vigilarme. Probablemente Hagakure que tenía esa habilidad para volverse casi invisible. Para camuflarse entre las masas. Si, yo la reconocería, pero solo al tenerla a cierta distancia.

Mi corazón esta acelerado. Demasiado, era incapaz de detenerlo, sentía como si en cualquier momento me rompería las costillas para salírseme del pecho. Ni siquiera podía llorar, incluso cuando tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo, _lo necesita_ , sacarlo todo de mi de alguna manera y así poder pensar más claramente y no sentir como si estuviera por asfixiarme. Encontrar una solución, hacer un plan, eso es lo que necesito.

Y para eso tengo que calmarme.

No puedo. Demasiado. _No, no, no. Por favor que sea una pesadilla_ es todo lo que viene a mi mente.

Y _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

Ahora estaba seguro de que había hecho algo terrible en otra vida y lo estoy pagando en esta. O probablemente es por todas las vidas que he arrebatado. Yo ni siquiera recuerdo la mayoría de sus nombres y lo desesperados que sus seres queridos estarían al no hallar ni siquiera un cuerpo. Justo como yo en este momento.

El destino, karma o lo que se me odia.

Probablemente Bakugou lo haga también, si no lo llego a matar. Ahora lo único que quiero es morirme yo.

Es hora de pagar cada uno de los pecados que cometí.


	7. Capítulo siete: irremediable

Disclaimer: Los derechos de My Hero academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo la trama de esta historia es mía

* * *

Mis uñas están hechas un desastre. Llevo acabando con ellas desde que la preocupación no me deja. Uraraka no aparece. Es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Ella se contactaría con nosotros -conmigo- si estuviera en apuros. Peor no lo ha hecho. Eso solo dejaba dos opciones. O ya estaba muerta -que no quiero ni pensarlo- o está encerrada en alguna parte-que tampoco quiero ni pensarlo-.

Si era lo segundo tampoco es muy alentador, no dejo nada atrás que pueda indicar como encontrarla. Aunque si lo pienso detenidamente da un poco de esperanza el que ella pudiera escapar-que no es para nada débil-, o la encontraremos una vez que atrapemos a Endeavor, si lo hacemos. Estamos más cerca que nunca de hacerlo. Solo esperaba que si sigue viva -quizás la habían descubierto y le querían sacar información- no le pasara nada grave. Se lo cruel que puede llegar a ser el mundo, y más para ella que era…no, que _es_ tan gentil y _buena_ como un ángel. No quiero ni imaginarlo.

Kaminari no sabía nada tampoco. No se había contactado desde antes de que fuéramos a visitar a Bakugou esta mañana. Quizás si ellos le hablaban sobre algún traidor, que les arruino algo tan importante y era descubierto no pasaría desapercibido.

Los demás intentaban reconfortarme, pero resultaba cada vez más difícil. Lo único que podría tranquilizarme justo ahora es que Uraraka aparezca. Que me dé una de esas sonrisas suyas tan decididas y cálidas y me diga que ella también es capaz de ser fuerte. De salvar a otros. Gracias a su ayuda lo habíamos hecho. No es justo que no esté aquí para poder verlo y celebrarlo con todos. Si ella estuviera aquí probablemente hubiera regañado a Kacchan por ser tan temerario, se burlaría incluso. Ella tiene que aparecer. Ya decidí que iré a la casa de su padre esta tarde, para preguntar por una nota o pista que haya dejado atrás. No importaba que alguien ya lo hizo más temprano.

Tengo que hacerlo. Se lo debo, le prometí que la ayudaría y hasta ahora no he hecho un buen trabajo y ¿cómo podía llamarme a mí mismo un buen policía si no podía proteger ni siquiera a las personas cercanas a mí?

* * *

Es una bruja despiadada, estoy seguro. Lleva alrededor de quince minutos gritando sin parar, nada de lo que dice tiene sentido para mí. El bastardo de Aizawa esta recargado contra una esquina mirando todo con expresión aburrida, el muy infeliz. Al menos puedo decir que mi carácter de mierda es culpa de ella, que lo desarrolle como un método de supervivencia desde que soy pequeño-lo cual no estaba muy alejado de la realidad-, es una suerte que este acostumbrado a sus sermones de mierda.

—… tan temerario, y por eso te dispararon ¿no? Mocoso estúpido. Intentabas hacerte el héroe, yendo tras uno de esos delincuentes tan peligrosos, a ver si el condenado disparo te enseña a usar esa cabeza de troglodita que tienes y te baja los humos. Y más vale que hagas caso a lo que dijo el doctor ¿entiendes Katsuki? Nada de trabajo por tres días. Si es necesario hare que Izu-chan y Shoto arrastren tu trasero a casa donde te estaré vigilando…

Solo asiento a todo lo que dice. En algo sí que tiene razón la arpía y es que en adelante tendría más cuidado al ir tras los matones esos, es una mierda no poder hacer nada. Se supone que debo estar llenando informes y haciendo interrogatorios a los detenidos para ver si encontramos alguna pista que lleve a alguno de los importantes.

Todo parece estar yéndose a la mierda. Si, cumplimos el objetivo principal de la operación impecablemente, pero no atrapamos a nadie que pudiera sernos útil y para rematar Uraraka sigue sin aparecer.

Al final mamá solo se calla cuando una enfermera aparece para darme algunos medicamentos y avisar que más tarde me sacaran una radiografía.

Quiero ver a Shoto. Quizá y le llamo más tarde y hasta lo convenzo de que haga de enfermera para mí.

Sin embargo, sé que el probablemente esté muy ocupado en este momento, me pregunto si estuvo anoche entre los miembros principales y de confianza de Endeavor. Era imposible saberlo, todo ellos llevan siempre la cara cubierta y nadie sabe su identidad. Quizá solo un apodo. Como la chica invisible-que se encarga de obtener información-, Ingenium-el tipo que corría malditamente rápido-, y toda la panda de fenómenos. Todos poseen habilidades difíciles de encontrar y son jodidamente fuertes. Como el que me disparo, el muy bastardo había tenido la caradura de burlarse de mí y decir que no era la gran cosa como tanto había escuchado, luego cuando intente atraparle me disparo-apenas había podido evitarle- y se fue riéndose como histérico mientras otro lo arrastraba. Solo alcance a divisar un mechón de cabello rubio bajo la capucha. Lo cual por supuesto no decía absolutamente nada. Me distrajo y por eso no vi al tipo enorme hasta que lo tuve enfrente. No tuve suficiente tiempo para reaccionar cuando disparo.

Lo que más quiero en este momento es que todo el lio se resuelva pronto. Ya esperé demasiado y fui más paciente de lo que mi naturaleza me dejo. Mas le Valia a Kaminari que no le descubran, es la única carta que nos queda.

* * *

El sonido de toques en mi puerta me saca de una especie de trance. Aun permanezco en la misma posición que hace dos horas cuando entre el cuarto. Todo parece demasiado irreal, aunque nada ha cambiado. Solo me han dado la orden de matar a una de las personas que más quiero, lo cual era horrible, ya que solo quiero así a tres personas en todo el mundo, que eran indispensables. Irremplazables.

Mi habitación permanece en perfecto orden como siempre. No tengo muchas cosas en ellas, intento siempre pasar el menor tiempo en este lugar así que el cuarto carece de personalidad. Estoy seguro de que cualquiera diría que es un reflejo de mí mismo. No en este momento.

Al menos ya me he calmado, aunque sea solo por fuera. Esperaba no tener más ideas descabelladas, la desesperación hacia tener pensamientos que en ninguna otra ocasión te pasarían por la cabeza.

Eso, estoy bastante convencido de que intentar asesinar a mi padre no es la mejor de las ideas. Aunque en el caso de que lo logre Bakugou y mamá estarán bien. Lo haría, lo mataría si no fuera por todas las fallas que encontraba. Me pregunto si él se esperaría algo como eso, quien sabe, cabía la posibilidad de que el viejo de verdad creyera que soy capaz por guardarle algún tipo de afecto, que algo como compartir lazos sanguíneos me haría detenerme. Imposible. No soy tan noble. Y el jamás lo hizo, recibes lo que siembras. El jamás me dio algo bueno que lo redimiera, aunque sea un poco.

—¿Todoroki-kun?

Es Yaoyorozu. Su voz se escucha insegura.

—Solo quiero avisarte que la comida ya está lista.

—…

—Tu padre ha salido, creo que tenía una clase de reunión con el padre de Tenya.

—Ya bajo. Gracias por decirme.

La oigo suspirar al otro lado de la puerta.

—Claro.

Bajo las escaleras lentamente, todavía sumido en mi mente. Intentando buscar una solución a todo el embrollo en el que estoy metido. Algo en el que nadie salga herido. Sigo sin hallar una respuesta. ¿El sería capaz de dañarla en caso de que no cumpla con el pedido? Yo había visto como lo hizo en el pasado. En caso de que se lo tragara, además, el aun enviaría a alguien más cumplir con mi fallo. Y si alerto a Katsuki podría descubrirlo.

¿Llegaría a matarme en caso de ser un fracaso? Aun le quedarían dos hijos. El no necesita más a mamá tampoco. Y si me mata no quedara quien la proteja, Fuyumi no sería suficiente. ¿Sería mi padre tan despiadado con la que alguna vez fue _su amada esposa?_ ¿Sus propios hijos? Él siempre dice lo de que los lazos sangre son intocables. Y en cierta manera entendía la lógica, había muy pocas cosas tan inevitables como la familia.

Conforme me acerco al comedor, las voces van llegandome.

—Si, bueno, es una verdadera lástima que solo le hayan dado en el hombro—esa es la voz de Monoma.

—Serás idiota, no sabes cuándo parar ¿cierto? Te habrían atrapado.

Y esa era Kendo, como siempre riñendo al rubio.

—Por supuesto que no, ya lo tenía planeado. Podría incluso haberlo matado, y así no hubiéramos regresado tan derrotados. Hacer caer al menos a uno, entonces lo hubiera valido un poco. Una ganancia a largo… ay, ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Es que acaso no viste su cara? Podrías haberle dado, no lo hiciste, aunque sí que ayudaste a que Shouji lo hiciera, pero cualquiera con medio cerebro sabe que nunca es bueno hacer enojar al tipo.

—Solo lo dices porque sabes que tengo razón. Estaría mejor muerto.

—Mas vale que Todoroki-kun no te escuche decir nada de eso—esa es Hagakure.

—¿El que?

Todos se quedan callados, Iida me señala un lugar entre él y Jirou. Todos siguen aquí, se les han unido Mineta y Shouji. El ultimo era una novedad, no le había visto en un tiempo. Desde la última cena que se organizaba una vez al mes para reunir a todos e intercambiar noticias. De eso hace tres semanas.

Monoma parece nervioso mientras los demás le mandas miradas burlonas.

—Nada en realidad—dice al final Hagakure—. Solo una tontería que no vale la pena escuchar. Ya sabes lo típico del tarado de Neito.

Suspiro. No estoy para hacer de niñera. Debería estar trazando un plan, el problema es que me era difícil concentrarme.

—¿Para qué te llamo Todoroki-san esta mañana? —me pregunta Iida.

Siento como el nudo en la garganta vuelve. Intento calmarme y les suelto una verdad a medias.

—El me dio un trabajo—intento que no suene como algo muy importante. Siempre he sido fatal para mentir deliberadamente—. Aunque el en realidad quería decirme sobre lo de anoche y la razón para no contarme nada.

—¿Entonces el de verdad no te había dicho nada? —pregunta Momo.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Pero ¿Por qué? —esta vez es Iida—. Hubieras sido de gran ayuda.

—Al parecer creía que yo era un traidor que pasaba información a Bakugou.

Ellos parecen consternados, como si la idea les resultara incomprensible. Menos mineta.

—Que tontería—dice Neito—. Ninguno aquí tiene razones para traicionarnos.

Noto como Jirou a un lado se encoge. Nadie más parece hacerlo.

—Cierto—dice Kendo—. Pero como explican la emboscada de anoche. Nadie además de nosotros sabia, y se cambió el lugar a última hora. Fuimos en persona y solo llevamos a unos cuantos de apoyo para que desembarcaran y ellos no sabían la ubicación hasta que estuvimos ahí y la policía obviamente nos esperaba.

—Quizás fueron los del barco—dice Mineta. El pequeño chico está al lado de Momo lanzándole miradas cada tanto. Es ella la que le responde.

—Ellos tenían aún más que perder. No es probable.

—Cierto—convino Hagakure—. Pero es una lástima que no se haya encontrado al culpable. Estaba tan segura de que fue Ochaco-chan, pero no. Una verdadera lástima, me agradaba mucho. Hasta éramos buenas amigas.

Niega con la cabeza como si eso le partiera el corazón. Casi le creo. Aunque el nombre me suena de algo, no logro ubicarlo.

—¿Ochaco? —pregunta Yaoyorozu mientras se lleva un trozo de carne a la boca.

Hagakure asiente.

—Era tan linda. Es una lástima, como dije, ella podría haber perteneció un día a esta mesa. Aaaah y era tan bonita y amable.

—¿Bonita? ¿mucho? —pregunta mineta y ella asiente—. Espera… ¿Era?

—Está muerta.

El silencio cae por un segundo en la mesa. Demasiado siniestro para la hora de la comida. Entonces ella continua.

—Así que, querido, ya sabes lo que pasa con aquellos que nos traicionan—ella tomo sus mejillas con una mano y las balancea de un lado a otro, riendo ante la mirada consternada de Mineta. Todos lo demás siguen comiendo.

—¿Muerta? ¿Por qué? No era ella la que nos dejaría usar uno de sus almacenes—inquiere Momo.

—La misma, pero creí que le estaba pasando información a la policía—niega con la cabeza—. Quizás me equivoque. Pero bueno, ella no parecía del tipo que harían algo ilegal. Demasiado buena, muy alegre. Supongo que por eso me caía bien. Le hable al jefe de ella incluso, ella necesitaba dinero. Ahora nunca lo sabremos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo murió? —Neito parecía demasiado interesado. A el encantaban ese tipo de historias escabrosas.

—Un día la vi platicando con un agente policía en un parque, lo reconocí de inmediato, es uno de los de elite—suspira—. Fue una casualidad realmente, yo solo buscaba un lindo barniz de uñas... Ella no me reconoció claro. Así que investigue y resulto que el tipo era algo así como su mejor amigo, casi novio, desde hace años. Era sospechoso, ella me pregunto incluso sobre anoche, dijo que era solo curiosidad ya que todo se guardaría en uno de los almacenes de su compañía. Después supe que ellos lo sabían. Solo un día antes ¿puedes creerlo? Por eso cambiamos el lugar a última hora.

—Pero aun así ellos lo supieron—dice Shouji mirándome—. El oficial Bakugou estaba ahí. Parecía un demonio.

—Si, ellos lo supieron—ella me mira—. Y Endeavor creyó que su hijo era el traidor. Pero no. Ni el, ni Ochaco.

Entonces sonríe. Le encantan esa clase de juegos de conspiraciones e intriga.

—Así que alguien más se los dijo—dice Kendo—. Entonces la chica murió, pero realmente no hizo nada.

—Muy cruel ¿no? —habla Monoma—. Matar a alguien sin pruebas suficientes.

Le manda una mirada muy fea a Hagakure. Como su hubiera hecho algo terrible. En realidad, ella lo hizo. Una persona murió. Yo había aprendido a apreciar la vida al estrechar tantos lazos con la muerte. Ochaco... el nombre de la chica me sigue pareciendo vagamente familiar. El recuerdo de algo. Es en momentos como este que me gustaría estar al tanto de lo que pasa aquí, como Momo e Iida que siempre parecían tener una respuesta.

—Yo no la mate—protesta la chica—, además, fue ella la que no dijo nada del chico. ¡Yo le conte incluso del chico que me gusta! Lo hubiera entendido. Le explique cómo funcionaban las cosas por acá. Si no dijo nada, al menos debió dejar de verlo. Habría sido arriesgado no hacer nada.

Entonces todos se callan de nuevo. Las cosas están más tensas de lo que había creído. Supongo que era de esperarse, la pérdida de un cargamento importante, la rabieta del viejo y ahora un posible traidor.

Jirou se levanta. Parece mortalmente pálida.

—Yo… tengo que irme. Recibí un mensaje de…. Ah, mi novio. Adiós.

Sale apresuradamente. Miro el lugar vacío a mi lado. Su comida está intacta, al igual que la mía.

—¿Qué le pasa? —le susurra Kendo a Yaoyorozu, ella se oye genuinamente preocupada.

—No lo sé. Quizás se siente culpable por no ir anoche.

—Que tontería —dice Neito distraidamente, que está al lado de Kendo y las escucho, yo estoy del otro lado de Yaoyorozu y las escuche, él se dirige a Hagakure—. Entonces… ¿Cómo murió la chica?

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé. Pero si quieres saber pregúntale a To-do-ro-ki-kun.

Siento como zumban mis oidos. Y me dan ganas de vomitar. Ya recuerdo donde he escuchado el nombre de Ochaco.

—¿Todoroki-kun? —pregunta mineta—. ¿Por qué a él?

Ella sonríe haciéndose la interesante. Neito suelta una risita también y Iida se remueve incómodo. Shouji y Momo ni se inmutan.

No me di cuenta porque _siempre fue Uraraka_. Y jamás la había conocido antes. Nunca presto atención a los nombres, y los nuestros siempre estaban en clave. Ella fue Uravity. Pero alguien más la había mencionado antes.

Midoriya.

—Oh, no te lo dije antes—dice alegre Hagakure—. Todoroki-kun es un experto en deshacerse de indeseables y traidores. El la mato.

No, no merecía ninguna clase de redención.


	8. Capitulo ocho: Ángel de Plata

Quería un barniz de uñas color coral. El que tenia se acabó. Tenia una cena con Ojiro esa noche, ya tenía todo preparado, desde el vestido hasta los accesorios. Pero mis uñas debían ser coral. Por eso me encontraba en uno de mis locales de cosméticos favoritos de la ciudad.

Quizás necesitaba unos aretes nuevos también. Había una joyería justo enfrente.

Siempre que quedaba con Ojiro me veía igual. Mi cabello era castaño y el maquillaje simple. Y uñas color coral, claro. Él dijo que le gustaban en una ocasión. Cuando lo veía a él no alteraba mis rasgos, como siempre hacia. Era el único que conocía a la verdadera yo. Nadie más tenía ese derecho.

Antes casi había olvidado como me veía realmente, mi cara original se había convertido en una más de un montón. Hasta Ojiro.

El día que lo conocí, hacia dos años todo había sido un desastre. Se suponía que debía investigar a Aizawa. Uno de los importantes, el hombre iba a entrenar regularmente a un dojo a las afueras de la ciudad. Había poca gente, seria difícil pasar desapercibida. Así que elegí verme simple (no podía abusar del maquillaje, así que no pude cambiarme demasiado y también estaba el hecho de que era un lugar pequeño y en cierta medida conservador, llamaría más las atenciones si iba como normalmente lo hacía), decidi acudir al dojo como si solo fuera una muchacha intentando aprender técnicas de defensa básicas.

Para el final de la primera clase, en la que había hecho todo lo posible por parecer torpe, no descubrí nada nuevo. Aizawa era gruñón y aburrido. No había nada ahí que pudiera usar en su contra, a menos claro que decidieran atacarlo con adorables conejitos rosas que reparten algodón de azúcar, o simplemente enviarle a Monoma, eso jodia a cualquiera.

Decidí irme y no volver, con tan mala suerte que al pasar por el umbral de la puerta al salir, solté un grito gracias a una avalancha de agua que me cayó encima empapándome de arriba hacia abajo.

—¡Lo siento! Se me resbalo —me llego una voz desde arriba. Aunque ciertamente no sonaba como si lo sintiera realmente.

En el segundo piso se encontraba un chico rubio sonriendo, a su lado había otro par. Un tipo sombrío y una chica con un cabello tan largo como Rapunzel.

Enseguida salió otro con una toalla y me la tendió, llevándome de nuevo al interior, lo reconocí como uno de los instructores.

Tenía el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás y ojos rasgados.

—De verdad lo sentimos mucho. Togata no estaba poniendo atención mientras regaba las plantas de arriba y justo pasaste en ese momento…

Yo estaba mas ocupada sacando el exceso de agua en mi cabello y cara. Que es donde había caído. Cuando me di cuanta me encontraba sentada en un sillón, apartada del bullicio que era el dojo. No había nadie más.

Cuando miré hacia abajo, me di cuenta de que la toalla (que era blanca) estaba manchada de maquillaje y delineador.

—¡No! Mi maquillaje —casi grite tapándome la cara. El chico a mi lado se rio.

Saque la tela de mi cara y le mire mal.

—Lo siento… es solo que. No entiendo a las chicas que se preocupan tanto por ese tipo de cosas… —se encogió de hombros, el en realidad no parecía sentirlo tanto (¿qué les pasaba a los tipos de este lugar?) y ahora me veía atentamente—. Como tú, eres muy bonita. No lo necesitas.

Sonrió y luego pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Su cara se tornó completamente roja. Se notaba demasiado con lo banca que era su piel.

Justo en ese momento hizo su aparición el chico rubio de arriba. Parecía apenado.

—Yo lo siento mucho— fue lo primero que dijo, dirigiéndose a mi con las manos juntas, suplicando. Ahora si parecía sincero.

—Él es Togata Mirio. El baño fue cortesía suya.

—Si, bueno no fue del todo mi culpa, Amajiki y Hadou me estaban distrayendo. ¡y fuiste tú el que rompió la regadera en primer lugar!

—Ya te dije que…

—Oh… ¿quieres usar el baño para limpiarte? —me dijo Mirio sin hacerle caso al otro quien solo bufo.

Asentí y el me llevo a un baño al final del pasillo.

Mi cara era un desastre, ¿Cómo podía decir aquel chico que era bonita? Tonterías. Había pasado casi la mitad de mi vida rodead de mujeres hermosas embutida en perfectos y preciosos vestidos y hermosamente maquilladas. Pasando completamente desapercibida. Aprendiendo de ellas, hasta que un día las supere, cambiando mi cara a mi antojo con todos esos cosméticos.

Podía verme como quien quisiera ahora.

No necesitaba ser realmente bonita.

Entonces ¿por qué le había dado tanta importancia a un comentario de un chico completamente desconocido e insignificante para mí?

No lograba comprenderlo.

Me mire en el espejo. El delineador y rímel escurrían por mis ojos, dando la impresión de que acabara de llorar alquitrán. Una de las lentes de contacto (que eran verdes) se había torcido, dando una visión extraña a mis ojos (de cierta locura), mi labial rojo también se había corrido, justo como ese personaje de Batman, el guasón… ¡qué horror!

Todo mi aspecto en conjunto daba la impresión de que acababa de salir de una de esas historias creepy que se cuentan en los campamentos o pijamadas para asustar.

¿El dijo de verdad que yo era bonita?

No pude evitar soltarme a reír histéricamente. Solo para completar el cuadro.

Alguien toco la puerta.

—¿Estas todo bien… eh…? ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? —su voz sonaba un poco contrariada.

—Hagakure. Hagakure Toru, puedes llamarme Toru.

—Entonces Toru ¿Hay payasos en el lavabo o Hadou dejo una de esas vergonzosas fotografías olvidadas de nuevo?

—¿Fotografías…? No, digo, estoy bien. Es solo que estoy hecha un desastre.

—Claro, y eso es muy gracioso.

—Para ser feliz una persona debe saber encontrarle el lado divertido hasta al más grande desastre—digo distraídamente mientras saco una pequeña botella de desmaquillante y toallas desechables de mi bolso. Mujer preparada vale por mil.

—Interesante filosofía—dice al cabo de un minuto—. Entonces si no necesitas nada estaré en la sala.

—Aja…

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Ojiro. Mashirao Ojiro.

Oigo sus pasos regresar por el corto pasillo. Una vez que mi cara estuvo limpia mire el interior del bolso. Era un gran bolso, en el contenía todo lo necesario para cambiar; maquillaje, sombras, mas lentes de contacto, bases de diferentes colores… cualquier maquillista profesional estaría celosa.

Solo tardaría cinco minutos en volver a verme igual a como llegue. Era un arreglo bastante sencillo.

El me había dicho que era bonita, aun siendo un desastre.

Cerré el bolso y salí del baño.

Al llegar a la sala Mirio y Ojiro seguían ahí. También estaba el tipo sombrío de antes. Fue el primero en notar mi llegada, al hacerlo bajo la mirada inmediatamente y sus labios hicieron una mueca de los más rara.

—Entonces ¿estás seguro de que Hadou de verdad las quemo todas?

—Ya te dije que no sé. Pero en el baño no hay ninguna… eso espero al menos. Además, no… Oh, eso fue rápido—dijo Ojiro en cuanto volteo hacia mí.

Mirio también lo hizo.

—Ah, ya no te pareces a la chica que sale en esa película de terror… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Lo recuerdas Amajiki? —el negó con la cabeza, así que el otro continúo hablando—. Como sea, te parecías a ella ¿Cierto, Mashirao-kun?

—mmm…Ah, no… yo no…

—Bueno, lo que sea—dije, probablemente salvando a Ojiro de una situación incómoda—. Estuve pensando, yo realmente estoy muy enojada por esto. Así que ¿Qué piensas hacer para retribuirme?

No podías decirte a ti mismo miembro de una mafia y mucho menos una estafadora si no intentabas sacarle provecho hasta a lo mas insignificante. Y yo fui siempre especialmente codiciosa, aunque no de dinero precisamente.

—¿Retribuirte? ¿de verdad? —dijo el chico, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, pensativo—. No lo había pensado ¿Tienes algo en mente?

Asentí con la cabeza. Voltee a ver a Ojiro.

—Tu vas a darme clases gratis.

Parecía sorprendido. Mirio se hecho a reír.

—¿Yo? Pero no fui yo el que te hecho el agua encima—dijo y apunto al otro que seguía riéndose, el chico pelinegro estaba de espaldas a nosotros con la cara contra la pared, el parecía un poco deprimido—. Debería ser el quien te de clases.

—No. Ya ha demostrado que es torpe… ¡y no me agrada!

Dejo de reír. Yo seguí dirigiéndome Ojiro.

—Si dices que no, no quiero clases de él. Entonces estaré _tan_ molesta que publicare en mi perfil que aquí les gusta tirar agua a la gente que va pasando. Y luego se burlan de ti, comparándote con personajes de películas de terror.

Afirme, totalmente convencida. Y para darle mas dramatismo puse las manos sobre mis caderas y alcé la barbilla. La sensación era un tanto extraña, mostrándome como realmente soy después de tanto tiempo. Aun cuando no tenia la influencia necesaria para hacer algo como eso realmente, pero eso ellos no lo sabían.

—Cuando… yo no… fue un accidente y yo no me estaba burlando…

—Para ser justos, todo lo que ella dice es cierto—dice Amajiki, hablando por primera vez, aun dándonos la espalda.

—¡De lado de quien estas, Amajiki traidor!

Yo no les preste atención. Miraba a Ojiro. Al cabo de un segundo asintió soltando un suspiro.

—Esta bien. Lo hare.

Después de eso estuvimos viéndonos al menos dos veces a la semana durante los primeros meses. Yo siempre iba lo mas natural posible.

Al cabo de unos meses conseguí una casa cerca del lugar y me quedaba ahí (aun lo hago) siempre que no tuviera algo que hacer lejos. No tenía familiares, ni más amigos. Solo era una empleada de Endeavor que era útil para conseguir información y los otros siempre guardaban distancias.

Para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba totalmente enamorada. Estaba también llena de secretos, sabía que, si le contaba todo a Ojiro, el no querría verme ya. Yo ere una persona bastante desagradable realmente después de todo.

Había pensado en dejarlo todo. En cierta forma redimirme.

No era tan fácil. Aun así, lo intentaría progresivamente. Era buena escondiéndome y enterándome de cosas que lo otros no querían que se supieran. Pero Endeavor tenía a más como yo. No tan buenos, pero no eran inútiles del todo. Uno por si solo no me encontraría, pero juntando a dos o a tres podrían acorralarme. Lo sabía.

Ese era el problema. Era demasiado arriesgado para Enji Todoroki simplemente dejarme ir. No solo porque fuera valiosa y útil. Sabia demasiadas cosas. Siempre era más fácil salir que entrar. La forma más fácil de callar a alguien es matándolo, lo cadáveres no hablan.

Lo sabía también cuando decidí unirme a ellos. Aun así, fui yo quien los busco. Quien lo pido. Demasiado codiciosa y sin nada que perder.

Jamás pensé que encontraría a alguien a quien le importara lo que yo llegara a hacer. O que me dejara permanecer a su lado. Que fuera de la clase que en realidad le importaba ayudar a otros y ser decente.

A la única persona en el mundo al que dejaba ver mi rostro real.

Miro la joyería que se encuentra en frente, cruzando la calle y una pequeña plaza, este es uno de mis lugares favoritos de la ciudad. Siempre esta lleno de gente. Me dirijo hacia ahí. Hasta que veo un rostro familiar.

Uraraka Ochaco.

Ella esta usando ropa deportiva, sabia que practicaba alguna clase de tipo de pelea, hablaba con un chico no muy alto que se encontraba de espaldas a mí. Bien por ella. aunque jamás había mencionado que tuviera un novio (una chica no sonríe de esa manera a cualquiera) las veces que le pregunte.

Parece que están despidiéndose, el chico se da la vuelta cuando ella empieza a caminar por la acera, viéndola irse. Reconozco su perfil. Es el compañero de Bakugou Katsuki, a quien el jefe odia.

Midoriya Izuku. Uno de los mejores detectives de la policía en todo el país. Hablando con Ochaco-chan.

El suele pasar desapercibido bajo la sombra de su compañero. Pero yo sabia reconocer el valor de las personas mas allá de las apariencias. El era igual o más peligroso que Bakugou.

Quizás solo es un conocido de Ochaco, y ella no sabe que es policía. Ella mencionaría algo así de importante. Yo no la creía tan estúpida para tomar un riesgo así. Debía indagar mas antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

El chico la vio perderse en las calles y se dirigió a la joyería. Perfecto.

Camina hacia la joyería. Una vez dentro mira alrededor, no es muy grande. Hay una chica sentada tras el mostrador, no la reconozco, quizás sea nueva. Hay una pareja viendo anillos de bodas, al frente de la tienda, y la única otra empleada ocupada con ellos. Midoriya esta en la parte posterior estudiando un mostrador con colgantes. Los aretes están justo al lado. Me dirijo hacia allí.

Inspecciono loa diferentes aretes ¿Qué debería escoger? ¿esmeraldas? ¿zafiros? Miro de reojo al hombre pecoso. Parece _tan perdido._ Tiene una mano en la barbilla y está moviendo lo labios. No puedo evitar soltar una risita. El voltea a verme un poco asustado, como si hubiera estado pensando profundamente acerca de algo y le hubiera despertado repentinamente.

—Oh, lo siento —digo—. Es solo que… es tierno ver a un chico intentar conseguir un regalo para su novia.

Su cara se vuelve roja y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? No-no-via, no no no.

Mueve los brazos negando frenéticamente. Yo me vuelvo a reír.

—¿Es para ti, entonces? —su cara se vuelve mas roja si es posible—, estoy bromeando. Pareces perdido, ¿necesitas ayuda? No es por alardear, pero en cuanto a joyería soy muy buena eligiendo.

El parece calmarse un poco. Resulta irónico que sea tan fácil de intimidar a un detective policial tan fácilmente. Pero por alguna razón los chicos se asustan más fácilmente en cuanto a temas demasiado femeninos.

—¿De verdad? Lo cierto es que no se mucho. Investigue un poco por internet, pero ¡solo quede mas confundido! Yo solo quería un regalo que fuera bonito. Pero al parecer debo considerar fabricante y tipo de piedras, metales. El tipo de factura y precio y…

—Claro, ya entiendo. Yo te ayudo. -

—Te lo agradecería profundamente.

El de verdad parece agradecido. Un chico bastante fácil de embaucar, sorprendentemente. Del tipo que cree en las buenas intenciones de los demás. No es que yo no las tuviera de vez en cuando, a veces resultaba entretenido.

Bien puedo hacer que Midoriya le eligiera un buen regalo a Ochaco-chan. Ella es bastante agradable después de todo. Aunque aun cabía la posibilidad de que no sea para ella y este malinterpretando. Eso seria bueno, Uraraka de verdad me agrada, el jefe este considerando unirla a su grupo mas cercano. Ella resulta por demás útil. Podíamos a llegar a ser grandes amigas.

—Entonces si no es para tu novia ¿Quién? ¿Tu madre?

—ahí, no. Es para una amiga.

—¿Solo una amiga? —sonrió—, ya se, una declaración.

—¡No!

El de verdad es tierno.

—Bueno… vamos a ver—inspecciono los collares que hay en exhibición. Son bastante bonitos—, ¿Cuál crees que le gustaría? ¿o se parece a los que ella normalmente usa?

—No lo sé. Ella no es esa clase de chica, es sencilla y amable. Ella no es vanidosa… ¡No es que tu lo seas! Es solo queeee….

Me rio, el _de verdad_ es adorable.

—Que lastima que ya me gusté alguien, si no te raptaría en este momento—pone una cara horrorizada—, es broma. No me importa, soy bastante vanidosa, lo cual es una suerte para ti.

El asiente.

—Entonces… ¡ya se! Que tal algo que convine con ella, ¿Cómo es?

La cara se le ilumina. Resulta bastante obvio. Quizás no sea Ochaco. Eso espero al menos, quizás solo fuera una coincidencia el que estuviera hablando con ella justo antes de entrar a comprar un regalo.

—Ella tiene unos enormes ojos color chocolate igual que su cabello, y cuando sonríe es como si el mundo se iluminara. Como… como un Ángel. Y es muy amable y bonita…

—Entiendo—digo. Definitivamente se trata de Ochaco—. Mmm… quizás algo significativo, algo que le recuerde un momento importante o el cómo se conocieron.

—Entiendo—asiente, esta absorto en ello, no puedo evitar preguntarme si alguien haría algo así por mí. Debe ser lindo, que alguien se esfuerce de modo por ti, quizás sentía solo un poco de envidia de Uraraka—. Bueno la conocí hace mucho, ¿Seis años? Fue cuando empecé la universidad, en una clase de karate, bueno, ella tomaba defensa personal… pero era muy buena, lo es ¿sabes? Y muy lista, al principio yo no…

Siete años. Ella definitivamente lo conoce perfectamente. No hay dudas. Podría preguntarle, pero seria inútil, ya lo había hecho. Ella dijo que no tenia nada que ocultar. O que pareciera sospechoso.

Midoriya sigue divagando acerca de que las sonrisas de Uraraka son una de las cosas más maravillosas que ha visto. Tomo uno de los collares. En realidad, lo había escogido en cuanto lo vi. Escuchar al hombre, solo lo había reafirmado.

—¿Qué te parece este?

Extiendo hacia el un colgante con forma de Ángel. Tiene unas alas enormes (en proporción al cuerpo), con pequeños zafiros incrustados en las alas que da la impresión de que lo hacen brillar. Es muy bonito.

—Oh, a mí también me había parecido que era el correcto, pero no estaba seguro, no soy muy bueno eligiendo este tipo de cosas—dice admirando mas de cerca el dije al final de la cadena. El lleva una camiseta con las letras _camiseta_ impresas al frente. No dudo de su palabra.

Asiento. Volteo y tomo unos aretes sencillos de perlas.

—Te lo agradezco mucho—dice inclinando la cabeza, como si acabara de salvarle la vida, al alzarla me hace una pregunta— y ¿A quién le agradezco?

Me quedo en blanco. Luego sonrió.

—Puedes llamarme Afrodita—digo y me doy la vuelta directo al mostrador. Dejando al peliverde estupefacto.

Una vez fuera de la tienda llamo a Endeavor diciéndole que tengo información importante. Después de todo hay una importante entrega que se guardara dentro de una semana en uno de sus almacenes. Nada debe salir mal.

Me dirijo a toda prisa a la mansión Todoroki, espero que no lleve mucho tiempo, quiero llegar a tiempo a mi cita.

Una vez estoy riendo en el pequeño restaurant de comida francesa con Mashirao-kun no puedo sacarme del todo de la cabeza que es una lastima que ella vaya a morir en menos de una semana. Quizás no vea el regalo que Midoriya con tanta dedicación le compro.

No tendrá a su Ángel de plata y zafiros acompañándola cuando vaya al infierno.


	9. Capitulo nueve: Barreras rotas

Disclaimer: Los derechos de My Hero academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo la trama de esta historia es mía

* * *

Camino alrededor de la cocina esperando a que llegue. Estoy solo, después de que me dieran el alta en el hospital, Midoriya me trajo-luego de insistir durante casi media hora logro convencerme- nada más llegar lo mande a su casa. Ya era tarde y el chico se miraba como si su mascota acabara de morir… solo que era peor, la chica que le gusta y esta involucrada con la mafia ha desparecido. Él se miraba como la mierda, no que yo creyera que él se iba a sentir mejor en su casa, pero sin duda yo si lo haría.

Miro a través de la ventana como el cielo se esconde tras filas interminables de edificios. Casi al momento de llegar le mande un mensaje a Todoroki diciéndole que estaba libre por al menos tres días. Él dijo que venía de inmediato. De eso hace quince minutos. Pedí también comida a domicilio, ya que con mi brazo entablillado y las habilidades culinarias de Shoto bien podíamos morir ambos de inanición. O comer solo comida instantánea mal preparada por al menos dos semanas.

Cinco minutos pasan cuando escucho el timbre del apartamento ¿La comida? Parece demasiado pronto. Me dirijo hacia la puerta y cuando la abro me sorprendo un poco. No es como si fuera idiota y haya olvidado que Todoroki venia de camino, es solo que él tiene su propia llave y por lo regular entra por sí mismo, intentando sorprenderme con la guardia baja o tratando de jugarme alguna broma. Él no lo está haciendo en este momento.

El luce completamente desconcertado. Me mira demasiado intensamente durante unos segundos y luego suelta un gran suspiro, casi puedo ver la mitad de su alma ascender por el aire.

—Katsuki…

Pronuncia mi nombre de manera extraña, como alguien que se estuviera ahogando y de pronto encontrara el aire que tanto ansia para poder seguir vivo. Da un paso al frente y por alguna razón que no logro entender, también yo lo hago. Hay algo, una especie de sensación -además de ese molesto revoloteo que pasa través de mi cuerpo cada vez que le veo- subiendo por mi columna, no es anticipación, es algo escalofriante. Un mal presentimiento.

Shoto entra. La puerta se cierra sutilmente tras él.

Al verlo de nuevo la sensación incrementa. El luce demacrado y consternado. Por la manera en su boca permanece entreabierta y sus ojos siguen taladrándome como si estuviera ante la presencia del algún ser sobrenatural, es como si buscara las palabras para decirme algo. Parece rendirse cuando su mirada barre con la férula en mi hombro. Mas consternación, aunque el en realidad no parece sorprendido y tampoco pregunta. Solo se abalanza sobre mí, hundiendo su cara en mi cuello y respirando profundamente. Él me está lastimando un poco la herida en el hombro. Aun así, se lo permito, mientras el pasa sus brazos a través de mi torso ahora con más cuidado lo oigo murmurar palabras ininteligibles. Solo logro captar una oración, dos palabras.

—Lo siento— una y otra vez—, lo siento lo siento lo siento.

No sé de qué habla ¿El en realidad estuvo en la redada? Yo había creído que no. No solo porque es el hijo del líder. Aunque jamás me lo haya admitido siempre creí que, si me lo llegaba a encontrar durante el trabajo, aunque se encubriera lo reconocería. Su silueta, la forma de caminar, algo.

El no parece el Todoroki de siempre. No parece en lo absoluto mi Shoto. Me desconcierta el hecho de que verlo en este estado me es doloroso. Mis brazos inconscientemente lo han envuelto, buscando reconfortarlo. Una de mis manos está haciendo su camino dando suaves caricias a través de su pelo. Formando patrones invisibles. El poco a poco parece calmarse. No es como si hubiera entrado directamente con un ataque de pánico o algo por el estilo. Solo se ve excesivamente sobresaturado. Como si no entendiera el mundo y estuviera muy duro intentando hacerlo. Demasiada mierda junta. Era algo que yo perfectamente puedo entender.

Después de un rato parece haber asimilado lo que sea que este sobre él. Inhala una vez más antes de separarse de mí. O algo así, solo se aleja un poco y sigue manteniendo el contacto conmigo, una de sus manos esta posada sobre mi hombro sano, la sube, tomado mi mejilla.

Ahora parece avergonzado. Consiente de sí mismo también.

—Lo siento, yo… —sigue sin encontrar las palabras de lo que sea que necesite decirme.

—Está bien.

Niega con la cabeza antes de apoyar su frente contra la mía.

—Lo que sea que pase. Puedes contarme.

—Lo sé —dice antes de unir nuestros labios. Él se siente un poco desesperado, no de la forma arrebatada y descuidada, sino más bien como si estuviera sosteniendo algo extremadamente frágil y temiera dejarlo caer. Si no fuera por su aspecto y que yo de verdad le conozco probablemente estaría muy molesto en este momento.

Una vez se separa de mi le tomo de la mano y le guio hacia uno de los sofás de la sala. Nos sentamos, y durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos dice nada, no es como si él o yo seamos precisamente habladores. Generalmente me siento -y espero que el también-, contento solo con estar en la misma habitación. Justo ahora se siente como si acabara de entrar en una cueva y en cualquier momento me fuera a topar con una alimaña venenosa.

Shoto me está mirando, pero al mismo tiempo es como si no lo hiciera. Su mano aun unida a la mía.

—Shoto…

Parece salir de su trance. Aprieta su mano alrededor de la mía.

—Lo siento, es solo –

—Solo deja de disculparte y escúpelo.

—Si, lo sé. Lo sien-

Luego se ríe ligeramente, completamente carente de humor. Como si no pudiera creer que se está comportando como un completo imbécil. Si es lo que yo siempre digo.

—¿Cómo se encuentra tu hombro? —pregunta, como notando apenas que esta entablillado.

Y desviando totalmente la conversación.

—Como si hubiera recibido una maldita bala— me encojo de hombros y siento un pinchazo en mi lado herido, no es como si fuera la primera vez que recibo esa clase de herida trabajando— mejorara eventualmente.

—Claro que lo hará—dice con la más mínima de las sonrisas—, pero me pregunto si tú lo harás.

Siento como mi pecho se contrae. En el tono de Shoto no hay rastro alguno de ironía. El no bromea como usualmente hace. Algo ha pasado.

—¿Estas tratando de insinuar algo acaso? Puedo cuidar malditamente bien de mí mismo. No soy un Deku.

Dije más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Shoto progresivamente mejora su ánimo. Cuando llega la comida comemos en un silencio tenso. Todoroki no menciona nada de lo que sea que lo tenga tan preocupado. Es como si su mente estuviera volando a miles de lugares distintos.

No me gusta. Se siente demasiado como los primeros días al inicio de nuestra relación. Cuando a cada momento Todoroki estaba en guardia por cualquier cosa, desconfiado de cada pequeña acción. A la defensiva. Sopesando la mejor manera de huir en cualquier momento. Como si todo fuera una broma de mal gusto a punto de explotarle en la cara. Esperando a que lo hiciera.

Cuando llega la hora de dormir, me ayuda a lavarme y vestirme teniendo especial cuidado con mi hombro. Y una vez en la cama se abraza a mi como si no fuera a verme en un largo tiempo. Y es todo.

Donde generalmente después de no vernos al menos en una semana solo hay sexo, en esta ocasión en cuanto Shoto se acomoda a mi lado, solo me da un ligero roce de labios acompañado de las buenas noches antes de quedarse dormido.

No puedo evitar el nudo de desesperación abriéndose paso a través de mi e instalándose en mi pecho mientras veo como su pecho se contrae una y otra vez lentamente, en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Son justo las dos de la madrugada cuando despierto por el brusco movimiento que Todoroki causa al despertar de lo que aparentemente es un mal sueño.

Aún estoy medio dormido, pero es imposible pasar por alto la respiración rápida de Shoto, sus ojos abiertos en muda desesperación.

Él mira alrededor, intentando descifrar en donde se encuentra.

—¿Shoto?

Al escucharme es como si hubiera tirado de una palanca, su pecho se ralentiza y él toma un profundo suspiro. Y me esta mirando demasiado intensamente, que viniendo de Todoroki Shoto es excesivamente desconcertante, incluso si estas acostumbrado. Ni siquiera es del modo intenso _bueno._ Si no del modo que verías después de presenciar a un muerto levantándose de su propia tumba justo cuando acabas de enterrarlo.

Iugh. Quizá debería dejar las comparaciones escalofriantes. No son buenas en malos tiempos. O cuando tiene un novio _o lo que sea,_ que tiene como padre a un sociópata desquiciado.

—Tu... _¿te encuentras bien?_

—Algo así—asiento, señalando mi propio hombro—, tanto como podría estarlo. Ahora, _¿tú te encuentras bien?_

—Solo un mal sueño, supongo. Siento despertarte, se supone que debes descansar. Lo siento, de verdad.

—Estas tomando el mal habito de disculparte en cada jodida conversación que tenemos—digo mientras me levanto—deja de hacerlo. O pateare tu trasero lejos hasta que saques la mierda de tu cabeza.

El abre la boca, probablemente para disculpase de nuevo. Luego la cierra como consiente de lo que esta haciendo y agacha la cabeza. Yo me dirijo a la cocina. No me sigue. Bien, es bueno que use la cabeza de vez en cuando para sí mismo.

Es difícil maniobrar con solo un brazo, pero leche tibia es lo suficientemente fácil.

Cuando estoy de regreso en la habitación, Shoto sigue en la misma posición, mirando profundamente a la nada.

Tiendo la taza con leche tibia y un poco de canela. El la mira desconcertado un par de segundos y luego a mi antes de tomarla.

—Es lo que papá preparaba para mí cuando tenía un mal sueño.

Hay una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro antes de tomar el primer sorbo mientras me acomodo a su lado.

—Sabe bien—el parece perderse después en sus pensamientos, de nuevo. Probablemente en como de diferente es su familia. Donde su padre es la causa de sus pesadillas, o la cicatriz en su rostro—, soy una pésima compañía ¿no? Se suponía que vine a cuidarte, no al revés.

Es un progreso que no haya ninguna disculpa de por medio.

—Lo eres. Deja de hacerlo.

El vacía la taza y la deja sobre el buro a su lado de la cama. Luego se acurruca a mi lado, recargando su cabeza sobre mi hombro intacto.

—¿Katsuki? —dice después de unos minutos.

—Mmm…

—Tu… yo… si yo…

—¿sí? —pareciera como si al fin estuviera llegando a alguna parte.

—Si yo alguna vez… si yo… —toma aire pesadamente—, si te dejara alguna vez ¿Qué harías?

 _¿Qué harías?_

¿Qué? Imposible. Intento imaginarlo. Jamás lo considere. Siempre fue mas como intentar tenerlo para mí. Libre.

Jamás pensé en la idea de que, si Todoroki fuera totalmente libre se alejaría de mí, ¿lo haría?

 _¿Qué harías?_

 _Seguir con m vida, por supuesto._ Vacía y acabada vida. Buscarte y buscarte y arrancarme la piel a pedazos hasta que vuelvas. Me volvería loco.

—¿Piensas dejarme? —contesto, no estaba dispuesto a decirle realmente lo que pensaba. Cuan mal me tenia bailando en la palma de su mano.

—Yo… debería hacerlo. _Debí hacerlo,_ hace tanto —él suelta una risa amarga—, definitivamente todo sería más fácil si lo hubiese hecho, pero… no pude, no puedo. Demasiado egoísta. Jamás hubo a alguien que me hiciera desear querer… — el alza la cabeza y niega. Parece avergonzado.

—¿El que?

Por un minuto me mira desconcertado, sus ojos bicolores sombreados y acentuado por la poca iluminación de la habitación. Casi aterrado, como si yo fuera alguna clase de prueba difícil que tuviera que superar. Aun así, el sigue hablando.

—… imposibles. Me haces desear cosas que no puedo tener. Solo, yo no… no lo merezco. No te merezco—parece tan desesperado, inconscientemente extiendo mi brazo sano y lo rodeo, junto el poco espacio que nos separa intentado protegerlo _¿de qué? ¿acaso no es el él monstruo?_ Monstruo que llega y arrasa todo hasta dejar solo cenizas. Jamás lo había visto de esa forma, solo era… Shoto. Siempre sereno y atento y torpe de una manera demasiado entrañable, y frágil e inmensamente fuerte, como una figura de cristal diluyéndose dentro de un caparazón de roca sólida. Sabia también que la culpa podía hacer cosas muy jodidas con tu cabeza—, soy patético ¿no? Se supone que debería ser fácil ¿Por qué no lo es? pero…

—Hey, esta bien ¿de acuerdo? —murmuro en su oído recargando mi barbilla sobre su hombro, intentando mentalizarme para lo que viene—, yo te amo. Nada cambiara eso. Nunca ¿me oyes? Así que quédate conmigo, siempre estaré de tu lado, sin importar que.

 _Porque tú no eres el único egoísta ¿sabes? Y haría estallar la ciudad entera solo por verte sonreír._

—No deberías decir eso, no sabes…

—Lo sé.

Shoto se tensa. Pero solo lo abrazo más fuerte.

—No me importa. Solo _quédate conmigo ¿sí?_

Intento que mi voz no suene quebrada, que no logre filtrar cuan aterrorizado me hace sentir que Shoto intente alejarse de mí, incluso si es para intentar protegerme. No hace falta, sabia muy bien en que era en lo que me metía cuando no rechace lo que sentía por él. Eso hubiese sido mil veces más doloroso.

Se separa de mí, ahora está sentado sobre la cama mirándome. Luce aturdido y asustado. Justo como un animal salvaje acorralado. Alerta y desconfiado. _No, no se supone que sea así. No conmigo. Puedes confiar en mí._

¿Pero cuando las cosas han sido como se suponen que debieron serlo?

El inhala. Sus ojos se vuelven fríos con el hielo.

—Sabes… ¿Qué es lo que sabes? —su voz tiene un tinte herido, traicionado y… cierto matiz de locura, aun así, su cara no muestra emoción alguna. Es doloroso verlo de esa manera.

Pienso, tratando de decidir si es hora de confrontarlo o no. Si su afecto es tanto como para que no me rehúya.

Es tan agotador.

—Un día… yo, por accidente escuché una conversación entre tú y tu padre… entonces decidí que quería ser policía por algo más que solo mis egoístas aspiraciones.

Sus ojos se abren sorprendidos procesando lo que dije. Yo no he estado en su casa desde preparatoria.

Sus hombros se desploman en una muda declaración de desesperación, miedo, desesperanza… _algo,_ que ni siquiera puedo imaginar. Como si hasta ahora hubiera estado cargando con el peso de una montaña sobre su espalda.

Todo rastro aversión se ha ido. Luce tan perdido. Como si todos sus esquemas estuvieran rotos.

—Tu… _tú… ¿Por qué?_

Me encojo de hombros. Realmente no hay una explicación lógica. Pocas veces las hay cuando las personas hacen cosas estúpidamente ilógicas y peligrosas. Como irte a enamorar del hijo, _peligroso y mortífero hijo,_ de tu enemigo declarado (quien resulta ser una de las peores personas a tener de enemigo en el país) … o hacerlo tu enemigo solo porque te enamoraste de su hijo.

—Te amo. No es eso suficiente razón.

— _No. No lo es_ ¡Eres idiota! — sus cejas se fruncen y su boca tiembla. Está al límite.

Nunca he visto llorar a Todoroki Shoto. Se que Shoto no es una persona demostrativa, entendía un poco el porque también. Pero el siempre era transparente cuando estábamos solo los dos. No podía evitar estar satisfecho con ello. Que solo yo pudiera verlo.

Parece que ahora al fin ha sido sobrepasado por todo.

Y se rompe. Lo odio completamente. Por empujarle hasta este punto.

Algún día tenia que pasar.

—Lo siento… — _¿sentir que?_

Empieza por los hombros que no paran de temblar, Shoto se dobla sobre si mismo quedando con su cabeza contra sus rodillas. No emite sonido alguno.

Acido corroyendo mis venas. Furia. Eso es lo único que siento durante un segundo. Shoto no debería sentirse de esa manera. Todoroki Enji lo pagaría un día. Lo hundiría tanto que el tipo ni siquiera tendrá oportunidad. Al costo que sea.

Ahora solo intento concentrarme en Shoto.

Estiro mi brazo, tocando una de sus mejillas, las lagrimas tocan mis dedos. Y desearía tanto que todo el dolor que él está sintiendo pasara sobre mí. Llevar la mitad por lo menos. Me inclino hacia él posando mis labios sobre su frente.

—Hey, está bien —levanta su mirada y me mira directamente, intento sonreír amablemente—, no importa que, yo siempre estaré contigo. Lo prometo.

Asiente, hay un tipo de _certeza_ a su alrededor. Abre la boca, tan cerca de mi que siento su aliento sobre la piel, intentando decir algo, luego parece arrepentirse y baja la mirada.

No importa, tenemos tiempo. La ultima barrera que quedaba entre nosotros ha sido derrumbada. Me inclino solo un poco y le beso. Shoto corresponde de inmediato, aferrándose a mí.

Y me besa, una y otra y otra vez.

Y aunque sea por una noche. Unas horas. Todo está bien.


	10. Capitulo diez: Memorias amargas

Disclaimer: Todo de Kōhei Horikoshi.

* * *

Es una entrometida. Siempre yendo a hacer lo que le da la gana y cuando le de la gana. Aun así, por mas que me quejara en realidad no la odio. Nada mas lejos de la realidad. Para mí, _Mamá_ siempre fue el primer modelo a seguir. Ella podía ponerme en mi lugar-por muy fastidioso que eso fuera- yo respetaba a cualquiera que pudiera hacer eso.

Pero a veces -que era la mayor parte del tiempo-, era simplemente insoportable. Mas cuando hacia cosas como ir a pedirle a Nemuri -que vive justo enfrente y se lleva espectacularmente bien con mi madre, _lo cual puedo entender perfectamente_ \- que viniera a prepararme comida. Como si yo fuese alguna clase de invalido. Que ella aceptara solo hacia que _la odiara_ más.

Quiero que se vaya. En su lugar ella sigue hablando y hablando de como se la paso estupendamente en su última cita y llenando espacios vacíos durante lo silencios tensos que surgen en la cocina mientras prepara el desayuno.

Shoto solo la escucha, aparentemente atento -solo que yo se que el en realidad apenas registra lo que ella dice- pero su postura es tensa. Él se ofreció a ayudar a Nemuri también, cuando ella inicio con el desayuno, pero ella se negó.

Lo que nos dejó a ambos sentados en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, escuchando la interminable y entusiasta platica de la mujer. Que apenas y se da por enterada del ambiente que la rodea, o lo disimula demasiado bien.

Esperaba algo así, el que la caja de mierda se abriera despues de tanto nos dejó como pequeños cervatillos indefensos aprendiendo a caminar en un ambiente desconocido. Yo había estado un poco entusiasta ante la idea de por fin poder hablar sin limitaciones con Shoto, luego el timbre de la puerta había sido tocado y la estúpida de Nemuri -y su madre- lo habían arruinado todo. Echando abajo cualquier comodidad que se hubiera instalado entre ellos durante la noche.

Ahora Todoroki estaba inseguro de nuevo, echando ojeadas a la puerta de vez en cuando. Como si yo fuera a dejarlo escabullirse tan fácilmente, no ahora. Aun si tuviera que amarrarlo… _de nuevo._

En realidad, eso sonaba como una gran idea. Y entonces si alguien se atrevía a seguir molestando simplemente lo mataría. El plan perfecto.

—Y listo —anuncio Nemuri justo cuando estaba contemplando la idea de _conseguirle_ una cita con Hizashi. Solo para sacármela de encima. Ella tenía sus prioridades después de todo. Y yo también.

—Bien, ahora vete—le digo, ella solo sonríe. Esta a punto de decir algo inadecuado, estoy seguro.

Todoroki no la deja.

—Gracias por tomarse la molestia de preparar el desayuno—dice haciendo una reverencia y siendo todo un niñito educado y la mierda. Repugnante.

Por lo menos no la invita a desayunar con nosotros. Ella probablemente aceptaría encantada, Shoto la tiene completamente deslumbrada incluso aunque el bastardo solo ha estado sentado con cara de tarado por casi una hora mientras ella no paraba de hablar. A veces las personas eran tan _idiotas._

Ella ni siquiera cocina mejor de lo que yo lo hago. Y estoy completamente seguro de que ella no lo hace por la bondad de su corazón. Mi madre la convenció de alguna manera de la que realmente no tengo tiempo de cuestionarme.

Justo ahora tengo asuntos mas importantes. Asuntos forrados de apariencia de niño educado de buena familia y hechizantes ojos heterocromáticos.

Cuando ella se ha ido Shoto acerca uno de los platos repletos de comida hacia mí. Realmente no tengo hambre. Y el parece tenso también. Solo mirando hacia abajo y revolviendo la comida con el tenedor. Si mi madre estuviera aquí ya le hubiese dado un golpe en la cabeza y ordenado comer antes de que la comida se enfrié.

Odiaba tanto que algunas de las manías de mi madre se hayan quedado conmigo. Me resisto a hacerlo y empiezo a comer en su lugar. Y tal y como pensaba no es tan bueno a como yo lo haría.

Ser comprensivo es irritante. Y tratar de no irritarme solo hace que me irrite más. Aun así, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo. En especial porque Shoto no parece en la labor de tener ninguna clase de conversación que involucre a su padre en un futuro cercano.

Pero necesito saber. Que tan mal es el problema que se nos viene encima.

La comida transcurre en silencio y es ridículamente larga. Una vez terminada Todoroki se levanta y lava los platos. Yo solo me paro frente al alfeizar de la venta y miro hacia la calle. Nublado. No hay muchos autos en la calle. Quizás debería revisar el pronostico del clima. Luce como si una tormenta se acercara.

No puedo evitar suspirar, nunca he sido bueno ofreciendo consuelo o siendo comprensivo. Tendré que improvisar, así que posiblemente sea un desastre, aun y cuando la noche pasada de alguna manera había resultado.

Recordar mis palabras -que en ese momento no había pensado del todo, _solo escupido la verdad—_ me hacía sentir como si fuera a vomitar.

Pero había resultado -ser sincero, no la parte horriblemente cursi- y si fuera por Shoto yo lo haría las veces que fuera necesario. Incluso si ello conllevaba vomitar verborreas color arcoíris y terriblemente gay.

Eso no significaba que no prefería solo ir y romperle la cara a Endeavor. Que sonaba a una mejor solución.

—Shoto… —digo cuando escucho sus pasos acercándose a mí.

—Lo siento.

 _¿Qué mierda?_

—¿Qué?

—Por… por traerte tantos problemas. Yo… no… no espero que mientas por mí.

—No planeaba hacerlo. Ahora deja ser un idiota y escucha. Todo lo que dije es cierto. Completamente, así que más te vale no ser un imbécil e intentar cualquier cosa estúpida que se te haya ocurrido y crees que sea la mejor o te amarrare a la cama y resolveré todo por mi cuenta ¿entiendes? Y no planeo mentir por ti… tu no…

 _Lo harás. Mentiroso. Mentiroso. Mentiroso._

El me mira un poco desconcertado y luego asiente. Mejor. Es como si un poco de la tensión que cargaba se hubiera ido. Un poco. _No hay mentiras para ti. Solo por ti._

—Entonces _¿qué es?_

—¿Qué?

—Lo que te puso así de mal. ¿Qué es?

El respira hondo. Cierra los ojos, su semblante es sereno y melancólico, luego cuando los abre de nuevo hay una mirada profundamente determinada en él. Al fin. Es como si volviera a ser mas como el y no solo un remanente de lo que es y esta asustado hasta de su sombra.

—Mi viejo, esta vez él esta realmente molesto.

Me encojo de hombros, siempre he pensado que entre mas lo cabree mejor. Las personas molestas suelen tener mas errores gracias a que son cegados por su ira. Yo mas que nadie lo sabía.

—No lo entiendes. Es…

—Explícate entonces. Soy todo oídos.

El me da otra mirada, por un momento parece inseguro. Ha perdido toda esperanza.

Entonces comienza a hablar. Desde el principio. Todo.

Sus puños están apretados fuertemente sobre sus piernas desde el inicio, como si en cualquier momento fuera a abrazarse a sí mismo, su cara sin embargo permanece imperturbable. Cuando me cuenta sobre la parte de su madre -es cuando empieza a romperse- y la cicatriz en su ojo estoy más allá de furioso. Tomo sus manos _ahora yo estoy contigo,_ quiero decirle.

Absorbo sus palabras. Cuan increíble y terrible historia plasman cada una de ellas, dichas con voz constante y serena.

Una tragedia. De principio a fin… ¿hay un fin?

No quiero una tragedia. Quiero el final feliz. Donde los malos pierden y el protagonista vive feliz para siempre.

Solo que… el protagonista no es lo que debería ser. No es un héroe, como en los cuentos de fantasía (no busca un gran tesoro o quedarse con la princesa luego de darle un beso de amor verdadero). Tampoco es una damisela en apuros (y yo definitivamente no soy el prospecto a príncipe azul) pura y exonerada de cualquier maldad -no, sus manos están manchadas de sangre y tras sus pasos solo queda la fria y oscura muerte.

El es mas como un villano a los ojos del resto del mundo. Quien debería tener el peor de los finales. Pero no para mi.

Es personaje secundario de una historia que es trágico y entrañable y probablemente este mas allá de cualquier tipo de salvación. _No._

Solo es una persona con una trágica historia. Esperando que al final las cosas no resulten del todo mal. Alguien que nació por y para ser una herramienta. Y lo intenta.

Pero no lo es.

* * *

Entrenamientos sobrehumanos -armas, sus huesos hasta convertirse en algo parecido al polvo, manipulación- lágrimas y lágrimas que no son solo suyas. Perdida, una cicatriz, más lágrimas. Venganza, rencor, odio. Luego-

Demasiado débil y pequeño para enfrentar el mundo. A _él_. _Aun no. Algún día._

…soledad, dolor. Mas soledad, sangre y sangre y sangre _¿cuan cruel puede ser una persona?_ Ser el hijo perfecto, mas sangre, muerte y sus manos manchadas. Desesperación y una interminable vorágine de soledad. Culpa.

Una barrera entre el y el mundo, y enfrente-

Abismos infranqueables de culpa.

Y luego.

Una luz. Revestida de verde y pecas y grandes ojos, ingenuidad y demasiada determinación.

Un amigo. Es confuso.

— _Pero aun así es un inútil— lo interrumpo, pero ahora entiende un poco mejor. Y quizás este celoso-solo un poco- por no ser haber sido él. Aun así, me asegurare de quedarme hasta el final. Sin importar que._

Promesas firmadas con sangre. Tristes ojos grises y semblante esperanzado. Intentos de redención.

Pesadillas interminables.

Luego otra persona. No un amigo. Mas como un rival.

 _Contengo la respiración._

Una persona que se convirtió en parte de su mundo. Siempre orbitando alrededor, ¿o es al revés? Sin demostrar una pisca de miedo, inseguridad, admiración, recelo…

Alguien que lo miraba como un ser humano mas del montón. Que le dejo mostrarse tal y como era. Que jamás se dejo influenciar por su apellido.

Se convierte en algo así como un sol.

Y un beso. Un solo beso encerrados en un armario. Consecuencia de un juego tonto. Que desata su infierno. Su paraíso. Hay algo más allá afuera por lo que vivir. Algo más que sombras y gritos de agonia, suplicas, llanto. Cuerpos calcinados. Algo más que solo sus contaminados y desafortunados lazos de sangre.

Pero lo aprisionan. Entre mas quiere librarse de ellos mas fuertes se hacen las cadenas que lo atan a su padre.

Ese sentimiento agradable de compartir _solo por que si_ su espacio y tiempo con alguien más es cada vez mas como un sueño borroso.

Y la distancia. Pero ya no estaba tan solo. Lo extrañaba. Al chico rubio de carácter explosivo.

Un igual.

Que volvió y de alguna manera se volvió parte de su misma alma. Algo intrínsecamente unido a él. Siempre paseando en su mente, recuerdos, sentimientos. Dos partes de una misma entidad esperando cualquier momento para reunirse.

Le da un poco de sentido al mundo. Un ancla. Puede haber cosas buenas -incluso aunque él no lo parezca-, el otro lado de la moneda.

Y años y años pasan. Y ellos siguen buscándose. Una y otra y otra vez. Todas las veces que haga falta.

El mundo no parece tan gris. Quizá solo se este volviendo loco. Quien sabe. ¿realmente importa? ¿Ser una buena herramienta? Mientras lo sea todo estará bien.

No es asi.

Su padre lentamente moldeándolo más y más para cumplir sus objetivos. A cualquier costo. Amenazas, chantaje, intentos de soborno. Controlando cada parte de su vida. Excepto por el Sol. El es una fuerza de la naturaleza. Fuera de su alcance. Imparable. _Él_ no puede tocarlo.

Así que-

Las cosas no fueron bien. Endeavor enfureció. Emitió una sentencia de muerte. Una fecha límite. Una amenaza.

El de alguna manera u otra perderá una parte de sí.

Y sus crimines son tantos y tan grandes.

El cree que lo merece.

 _No es así._

Completamente.


	11. Capitulo once: Antes de la tormenta

Disclaimer: Los derechos y personajes de Boku no Hero academia pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi.

* * *

 _Esta muerta_.

Las palabras siguen taladrando y haciendo eco a través de mi cabeza en un intento de _entender._

Pero es… no es posible. Se suponía que yo estaría ahí para que nada malo pasara, que nos aseguraríamos de que nada saliera mal. No resulto. Y ahora…

 _Esta muerta._

 _Muerta-muerta-muerta-muerta._

Quizás si lo repito hasta que mi lengua se paralice la palabra deje de tener sentido. Pero, aun así-

Ya no habrá en el mundo más sonrisas dulces que abarquen el mundo entero. No más exclamaciones de ánimo sin sentido, cálidos ojos chocolate llenos de confianza y alegría que viene solo porque _ella_ esta - _estaba-_ ahí.

No tiene sentido para mí.

Miro alrededor en un intento por sujetarme al mundo. Asui esta frente a mi, ella parece terriblemente consternada con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, creo haberla escuchado antes cuando recibimos la noticia de Aizawa, incredulidad y después el llanto incontrolable, mientras yo solo podía estar parado ahí aun intentando comprender las palabras. Negándome a hacerlo.

Se suponía que… se suponía que iba a ayudarla. Al parecer solo empeore las cosas. Debí haber insistido mas sobre su seguridad, _debí…_ no lo hice.

De cualquier manera, sabía que por más que hubiera insistido no habría dado resultado, ella era tan entrañablemente valiente y testaruda.

Ahora no quedaba nada de ella para enterrar o llorarle. Nada además de fotos y recuerdos. No parecían suficientes. Nada lo hacía a menos que ella aparecía justo en ese momento con sus sonrisas de luz y exclamaciones alegres capaces de disolver tifones y acabar con el más salvaje de los huracanes.

Ahora la culpa lacera a través de todo mi cuerpo como veneno acido. Disolviendo todo a su paso, dejándome solo una terrible sensación pesada y amarga. Un hueco que de a poco se va llenando de ese veneno, que empieza a consumirme. La certeza de que ella esta muerta y que mas que mi culpa alguien solo se paro ahí mientras veía como el fuego la consumía y la convertía a menos que ceniza.

Sin rastro alguno de remordimiento. Todos saben de quien se trata. Yo lo se. Es solo un numero. Un expediente que consta una montaña de cadáveres lo suficientemente grande para llenar un cementerio. Uraraka en la cima.

Solo dos dígitos. 21. Imposibles e inalcanzables para mí. No solo por lo desconocido o mi debilidad ante una fuerza tan formidable. Nada cambiara por mas que me lamente. No a menos que Endeavor caiga.

Yo quiero estar ahí para empujarlo directo al infierno. Por ordenar a su peor monstruo a ir tras ella. Todos lo saben. En cuanto el decide darle un trabajo no hay escape. Incluso Kacchan ha reconocido su fuerza y Aizawa es más cautelosos cuando es nombrado durante alguna misión.

Nada de eso hace que me sienta mejor. Incluso teniendo la convicción que de ella haber tenido alguna especie de protección habría sido en vano. Habrían caído como hormigas ante una inundación. Había demasiados precedentes. Y nadie que haya vivido para contarlos.

Y ahora solo quiero ir y hacerle sufrir mil veces mas de lo que Ochaco lo hizo. A quien la mato. A Endeavor. A alguien. Aunque tenga que venderme mi alma al peor de los demonios.

—¿Midoriya-kun? ¿Estas bien? —ese es Tetsu-tetsu, quien después de que fue al lugar que Kaminari indico que Uraraka murió vino a confirmar lo que ya sospechábamos. Encontró sangre en todo el lugar. Haciendo un camino directo a una montaña de cenizas y vestigios de huesos humanos fragmentados e irreconocibles. Solo un poco y después de buscar por horas. Fue entonces que Aizawa nos dio la noticia. Los padres de Uraraka aún no lo saben. Kacchan, Kirishima y Mina tampoco. Casi nadie. Nadie además de las personas en esta habitación.

Aun puedo recordar como ayer por la tarde había prometido a sus padres que la encontraría cuando fui a recolectar información que ayudara a buscarla.

¿Ahora cómo se suponía que podría verlos a la cara? ¿decirles qué he fallado estrepitosamente?

Desearía ser incapaz de sentir.

Toshinori-san sigue enviando miradas preocupadas en mi dirección, quizá buscando las palabras correctas para consolarme. Pero el mismo se ve demasiado triste.

—¿Izuku…? —Tsuyu-chan alarga una mano hacia mí y da un apretón a uno de mis hombros.

Niego con la cabeza.

—No… yo, es… —mis pasos se mueven antes de que pueda procesar cualquier cosa. Entonces estoy fuera de la comisaria respirando el aire cargado del exterior. Nadie ha dicho nada o intentado detenerme. Hay enormes nubes cubriendo el cielo. Ni un rayo de sol toca la tierra. Parece torcidamente inadecuado de alguna manera.

Mis pies siguen adelante de modo mecánico dejando atrás mi lúgubre lugar de trabajo, lo único que proceso es la sensación de agotamiento que se apodera lentamente de mí. Como si cargara algún peso invisible. En la espalda, frenándome. En mi pecho, obstruyendo cualquier oportunidad de respirar.

No es nada. Solo un inefectivo aliciente de todo el caos que progresivamente se va formando en mi cabeza.

Mis pasos son lentos, yendo un pie después de otro hasta que estoy en el parque que se encuentra justo a dos cuadras de la estación. ¿hacia cuanto que no venía?

Siento algo romperse dentro de mi mientras me adentro en el pequeño lugar. La última vez había sido con Uraraka para practicar algunos movimientos de lucha.

Estoy en medio del lugar, justo donde esta esa pequeña arboleda llena de cerezos y flores olorosas. El aroma a tierra mojada me inunda y apenas puedo ver gracias a las lágrimas que me llenan los ojos.

Llevo las manos a mi cabeza y la sacudo en un intento de que todo salga de mí. No funciona.

Me recargo en uno de los arboles y me dejo caer hasta estar sentado. Justo en el mismo lugar en el que Uraraka y yo descansábamos después de entrenar.

Es como si hubiera activado alguna especie de interruptor. Mis lagrimas se han soltado y estoy seguro de que mi voz también, pero me siento tan aturdido que apenas y lo registro.

Después de un tiempo en el que mi garganta se siente desgarrada y apenas puedo enfocar a mi alrededor. No hay mucho para pensar o que quiera hacer. Solo una sensación desoladora. Soy nada…

Miro alrededor a través de mis ojos hinchados. No hay nadie a la vista. Eso no me ofrece ninguna clase de consuelo.

Desearía ser una de esas personas que cuando todo las supera recurren a la bebida o algún vicio. Cualquier cosa que me haga olvidar. Pero todo lo que tengo es la esperanza (que en cambio no es ni un poco reconfortante) de atrapar a la persona que le mato.

Checo la hora en el reloj de mi muñeca. Once de la mañana. Es probable que todo esta tan vacío por el pronóstico de tormenta que hay desde ayer por la tarde.

Me pregunto que si me quedo en este lugar puede ser suficiente para que me impacte un rayo. Que si no me mata al menos borre todo recuerdo de mi mente.

El cielo comienza a retumbar sonoramente. El viento a correr, cada vez a mas velocidad. Mas fuerte.

Mis pies se mueven de nuevo. ¿Adonde?

¿Hay algún lugar en el mundo en este momento que no se sienta como el infierno para mí?

* * *

Es extraño. Como todo lo que ha pasado en el transcurso de los últimos dos días. No puedo evitar pensar y pensar mientras termino de cambiarme y doy vueltas en la habitación.

Apenas es mediodía, pero afuera pareciera como si se fuera a desatarse la peor tormenta en la última década.

Bakugou esta en la cocina haciéndole la vida imposible a Nemuri, probablemente, mientras yo tomaba una ducha. La mujer ha seguido viniendo pese a las amenazas de Bakugou, siempre puntual para preparar cada comida, tres veces al día. Y divirtiéndose a costa de Kat.

Todo ha estado en relativa calma desde ayer después de que le contara la mayoría de mi vida a Bakugou, al completo y sin censurar nada. Sin promesas de votos de silencio, le estaba entregando la última parte de mí que no había compartido con él. Él podía hacer lo que quisiera con ello con la certeza de que yo jamás se lo reprocharía.

Fue liberador en cierto sentido, en su mayoría gracias a que Katsuki hacia estado la mayoría del tiempo atento y sin juzgar, solo ahí dejando que me apoyara contra su regazo en el sofá, o hablando durante horas acurrucados en la cama. Pese a todo no pude mirarle a la cara mientras contaba la mayoría de mis experiencias, como que fue a los trece la primera vez que vi morir a una persona.

El como mi padre dijo que aun era realmente patético y débil por tener esa mirada en la cara, por gritar que se detuvieran e implorar que me sacaran de ese lugar… de lo avergonzado que me sentí, por no poder hacer nada para evitarlo y sobre esa pequeña y oscura parte de mi que se sentía decepcionada por haber perdido la comportara. Bakugou solo escuchaba con semblante infinitamente triste, tan terriblemente vulnerable, como si todo aquello le doliera de igual manera. Y a su modo tosco intentando reconfortarme. Con palabras hoscas e insultos hacia mi padre, toques suaves y todo comprensión.

¿Intentaba acaso saber toda la verdad y luego actuar? Encerrar al terrible asesino con el que compartía cama. No lo parecía. No parecía mas de lo que era en verdad. Solo Bakugou escuchándome con todas sus defensas bajas y cada flanco de su ser completamente abierto. Accesible para cumplir la misión de mi padre fácilmente en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, no tomo ninguna clase de precaución en mi contra, no había ningún signo de desconfianza hacia mí, solo atención desmedida.

¿Sabía acaso que yo no podría hacerle daño ni bajo la peor de las torturas? ¿o solo estaba siendo absurdamente temerario, como era su costumbre? Como fuera estaba preparado para las consecuencias. Solo seguí hablando liberando cada uno de mis secretos uno a uno. Todos esos secretos que no me pertenecen solo a mí.

Después vinieron todos esos pequeños detalles a los que jamás les puse atención, especialmente porque no los había dicho en voz ata. Y visto la cara de mi interlocutor.

Desde una perspectiva ajena, suenan bastante psicópatas. En palabras de Bakugou yo bien podría ser el asesino perfecto. No que eso fuera alentador precisamente. Solo me hacia sentir cada vez peor. ¿tenia derecho a hacerlo? Estoy siendo egoísta y arriesgándome a mi y a mi familia por… bueno, por Bakugou básicamente. Dando un enorme salto de fe frente un abismo sin fondo. Quizás solo debí dejarlo ir. O huir. Ya que al parecer todos lo secretos que tanto me esforcé por ocultar en realidad no eran tan secretos.

Estoy seguro de que jamás he hablado tanto en mi vida. Ni siquiera con Fuyumi. O en mis infantiles charlas sin sentido que compartía con mamá hace tanto.

Definitivamente no con Bakugou. Hubiera sido como caminar en un campo minado. En el que él hubiera empujado y empujado hasta hacerme dar un tras pies y descubierto una bomba. Eso nos habría hecho pedazos.

Empecé con lo peor. ¿Qué más podía perder? ¿o era más bien que deseaba hacerlo? Que de alguna manera Kat estaría tan horrorizado de mí que se arrepentiría de cualquier promesa hecha. Él no lo había hecho. Era confuso. Y sincero también, Bakugou no mentía, no lo necesitaba, y tampoco le era agradable.

Miró alrededor de la habitación. Contemplando cuan diferente es de la mía propia. Hay mas de mi en este lugar de lo que ha habido desde mi nacimiento en la lúgubre mansión Todoroki. Esta ese libro de terror sangriento inesperadamente bueno y retorcido que Bakugou me regalo hace años y que he leído como mil veces. O las camisas tontas que mandamos a hacer en aquella feria hace un par de años. Los infructuosos intentos de pintura de cuando Ashido se intereso demasiado en nosotros dos. El peluche que habían ganado en un tiro al blanco entre los dos ese mismo verano durante las vacaciones de Kat, que representaba a un extraño superhéroe de una enorme sonrisa, que vagamente recuerdo haber visto en una animación cuando era pequeño. Cuando mamá aún estaba a mi lado.

Y decenas de cosas como esas repartidas alrededor de toda la casa. fotografías pegadas en el refrigerador, adornando la sala. Mi propia toalla en la ducha. Un mando de videojuegos frente al televisor, que usaban mayormente cuando me quedaba con Kat fines de semanas enteros. La pecera vacía de aquel pez dorado que Midoriya me regalo y después murió _por causas naturales._ O aquellas dalias de colores que planté en macetas y puse en los alfeizares de las ventanas después de que Bakugou dijo que no podía mantener nada vivo por mas de dos semanas a raíz del funeral del pez dorado, al menos él las había regado siempre que no pude. O toda esa ropa casual y totalmente _freak_ que siempre compraba y guardaba en el armario de la habitación y siempre uso cuando salgo con Kat…

Era el único lugar que reamente podía llamar hogar. Confortable y cálido y completamente nuestro.

Solo el pensar en jamás volver a poner un pie aquí hace que me estremezca y llene de tristeza. O mas bien el hecho de volver y no encontrarlo a él aquí.

Tomo una camisa blanca del armario y después de ponérmela me dirijo a la cocina.

Oigo un par de voces alteradas provenir del lugar mientras me acerco, agudo el oído y reconozco quien es el que habla con Bakugou. Me paralizo y mi respiración se detiene mientras la culpa llena por completo mi cuerpo.

Verdes ojos apagados es lo primero que noto. Hay lodo y agua por todas partes en el (es entonces que noto la ligera lluvia caer fuera de la ventana), en sus manos y sus mejillas hundidas, ojos atrapadas entre su desordenado cabello, su ropa que tiene rasgaduras repartidas ahí y allá.

Midoriya se ve espantosamente destrozado. Es como si estuviera viendo el infierno mismo y luchando sin tregua por el vistazo de un rayo de luz. Sin encontrarlo.

Es desgarrador y probablemente mi culpa.


	12. Capitulo doce: Fragmentos

Disclaimer: Todo de Kōhei Horikoshi.

* * *

Ha sido por solo unos segundos, solo un atisbo antes de que esa horrible mascara maldita que casi había olvidado en el último par de días vuelva a su rostro de nuevo. Todo indiferencia cruda y frialdad distante. Pero he visto la desesperación frenética y enajenada que ha cruzado por el rostro de Shoto antes de que cruzara el umbral de la puerta. Sus ojos culpables al reconocer a Midoriya.

Solo he visto una mirada parecida y que me impacto tanto en una ocasión. En una persona completamente diferente y por un motivo igual de diferente. Ashido, con todas sus aspiraciones de ayudar a la gente y ser útil, en su labor de paramédico, siendo siempre tan buena en su trabajo.

Hubo un terrible accidente, había un niño de no mas de diez años, cuando ella y su equipo llegaron solo cinco minutos antes de lo que yo lo hice (aun en mis primeras semanas trabajando como policía), lo padres ya estaban muertos, y el pequeño apenas respiraba, había sangre, más de la que debería. Ella hizo todo lo que pudo. No fue suficiente, ya era tarde. Había perdido demasiado sangre y su tipo era realmente poco común, no la llevaban consigo. Si hubiera llegado un par de minutos antes quizás lo habrían conseguido, si hubiera habido sangre de su tipo podrían haberlo tratado mejor. Nada de eso paso.

Murió.

Entonces Mina había enloquecido y estaba tan desesperada y frustrada, impactada más allá de lo humanamente posible. Grito desgarradoramente y tenía esa mirada en sí que despedía esa sensación apabullante que te hacían querer voltear hacia otro lado y olvidar que una vez estuvo ahí. La clase de mirada que te persiguen en pesadillas y causan escalofríos aun en los días más soleados. Al final nadie la pudo tranquilizar, ni Kirishima ni Asui ni yo. Solo un sedante. Ella se había visto tan apagada durante las semanas siguientes a eso que incluso yo empece a echar de menos su habitual forma de ser.

Y aunque completamente opuesto, con su cara serena y su semblante indiferente Todoroki tenía la misma mirada de ojos grandes e incrédulos (de recriminación hacia sí mismo por no haber poder hecho todo lo que hubo falta) mientras miraba a Deku.

A Midoriya y su resignación hostil. Su estado deplorable envuelto de tristeza con ínfulas de venganza. Es peor que si Shoto hubiera entrado en la habiatcio y le hubiera abofeteado la cara de la nada.

Deku no se da por enterado que Todoroki esta aquí. O casi nada de lo que pasa a su alrededor realmente.

Esta demasiado desesperado y perdido. Es una de las pocas veces en que no tengo idea de que hacer. Y es que estuve tan centrado en Shoto los últimos días que era como si el mundo se hubiera convertido en algo externo y sin importancia. Teníamos nuestro propio mundo.

Eso, por supuesto no significaba que el mundo haya afuera se detendría. Definitivamente no lo hizo para Midoriya quien ahora estaba tan afligido. Es preocupante, jamás lo vi así antes. La gente en ese estado comete toda clase de locuras y se vuelve peligrosa para sí mismos. Quizás debería llamar a Yagi-san o Aizawa para que le hagan entrar en razón. Probablemente yo lo eche a perder con mi total falta de tacto.

Uraraka esta muerta. No puedo evitar el enorme nudo que se forma en mi garganta. No es como si ella y yo fuésemos los mejores amigos, pero nos respetábamos mutuamente. Reconocíamos el valor del otro. Era una buena compañera, mas soportable que la mayoría de las personas con las que trataba e incluso el saber que ya no me volverá a fastidiar sobre sus estúpidos consejo de como tratar a las personas, me hace querer golpear a alguien, romper algo.

Hago un gesto a Shoto para que se acerque. A pesar de su inexpresividad puedo notar como el parece inseguro balanceando los pies y mirando en nuestra dirección en uno de los sofás de la sala como si no supiera muy bien que decir.

No soy estúpido, uno los puntos rápidamente. Por lo que alcance a sacarle a Midoriya desde los últimos quince minutos sé que Endeavor mando a su mejor mercenario tras ella. El expediente denominado con solo un numero de registro que solo yo se que pertenece a Todoroki Shoto y que consta de al menos cincuenta casos de homicidio. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios el…

Shoto da un paso atrás, su rostro muestra solo una grieta momentánea. Terror absoluto. Deku voltea por el movimiento y ve a Todoroki ahí, el abre la boca, pero es como si no encontrara nada que valiera la pena para decir. Yo respiro e intento tranquilizarme. ¿Qué clase de expresión puse para hacer que el imperturbable Shoto reaccionara así?

Todoroki entra y se para cerca de nosotros evaluando la situación. No hay ninguna emoción real filtrándose a través de él.

—¿Qué pasa? —el parece realmente preocupado cuando pregunta. Quizás lo esté. Quizás solo finja. De repente siento como si todo en esta habitación se hubiera vuelto alguna clase de puesta en escena en el que solo uno no sabe cuál es el siguiente dialogo. Yo sí, y Shoto definitivamente lleva una batuta. Consiente o inconscientemente. Yo lo noto. Para el probablemente no es más que un reflejo. Una barrera que lo separa del resto y le protege.

Midoriya abre la boca de nuevo.

—Todoroki-kun… cuanto tiempo sin vernos… perdón por… yo-yo solo estaba caminando en el parque cerca de la estación y el lugar se sentía tan vacío así que me aleje y… y Kacchan vive tan cerca y estaba tan nublado y de repente había agua dentro de mis zapatos y tenía frio y ella no estaba esperando… ¿Por qué?… yo…. siento si interrumpo algo, se que has estado ocupado y Kacchan dijo que… que…

Pareciera que se fuera a soltar a llorar de nuevo. Todoroki lo ve desconcertado antes de asentir de acuerdo.

—Esta bien —el no suena como si nada estuviera realmente bien, suelta un suspiro—, yo…. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Permanezco en silencio, aun intentando tranquilizarme, registrando todos los movimientos de Shoto en segundo plano. Pienso en como seria casi imposible leerlo para cualquiera en el mundo. Excepto las otras dos personas en esta habitación. Sin embargo, es como si Izuku estuviera en algún lugar lejano e inaccesible para el resto, sin procesar del todo su alrededor. Y yo solo trato de no irme en contra de Shoto en cualquier momento. El es tan idiota y…

¿Por qué lo hizo? Él sabia…

Por un momento me pregunto que es lo que pasaría si apareciera alguien a quien Shoto no pudiera hacerle frente. En uno de esos horribles trabajos que su padre le manda a hacer. Nunca lo considere. Es Shoto, el es fuerte. ¿Qué podría pasarle? Siempre había temido y anhelado en partes iguales que lo atraparan. El tiene un historial criminal tan grande y monstruoso después de todo.

Pero pensé algo escalofriantemente parecido con Uraraka. Todos lo hicieron. Ella parecía tan fuete y decidida y _tan_ _correcta_ para el trabajo. Solo Deku se había opuesto. Pero el era tan sobreprotector con las personas que apreciaba que nadie le puso mayor atención.

Ella era fuerte, sí. Pero no lo suficiente. No contra él. No contra Todoroki Shoto.

Siento como si de repente mi vida se hubiera convertido en una terrible pesadilla. De esas en las que parece que no hay salida y de las que despiertas cuando estas a puntos de estrellarte contra el pavimento, llegar al final del abismo en donde se encuentra el monstruo que se esconde bajo la cama, de que la cuchilla finalmente corte a través de tu cuello. Para luego despertar y quedarte con la incertidumbre de si al final lograste vivir o si en realidad despertaste porque no había nada más para ti en ese mundo.

Siempre estaba esa posibilidad, esa pequeña variable incierta y aparentemente insignificante que lograba cambiar toda la ecuación. Esa que podía solucionar todo o mandarlo a la mierda.

Lo estaba cambiando para mi, pero ¿Que tanto?

Todoroki había matado esa variable. Y luego calcinado hasta hacerla cenizas. Si Deku lo supiera el… ¿Qué haría él? Apuntar a dar un balazo a su frente, con el estado de ánimo de Shoto probablemente lo dejaría hacerlo. _¿Qué haría yo?_

Debo hacer algo. Antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepentiré después, de que la mirada de Deku por fin salga de sus ojos y cometa alguna estúpida locura. Antes de que Todoroki sea finalmente superado por sus demonios internos. Antes de que todo colisione sobre sí mismo.

—Preparare algo de Té —Shoto da una mirada tranquilizante a Midoriya.

El camina tranquilamente hacia la cocina. Volteo hacia el chico de cabellos verde.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste? —pregunto, aunque en realidad quiero decir _gracias por no decirle._

El se encoge de hombros. Aun parece como si se fuera a echar a llorar de nuevo.

—Todoroki-kun nunca conoció a Uraraka, el no… no debería de preocuparse por algo que no le concierne. Lo siento… por venir. Se que, que no nos llevamos de la mejor forma, pero aun así… gracias. No-no sabia a donde ir. Y… creí que tú lo entenderías. Porque también quieres atrapar a Endeavor ¿no? Y supuse que sí... sí…

Intento no demostrar nada. Si tan solo el supiera… claro que Todoroki conoció a Uraraka.

—Lo que sea. Solo te llevare a casa, así que cállate.

—¿Ah? Pero, ni siquiera puedes conducir. Y esta lloviendo, yo… puedo pedir un taxi, no tienes porque dejar solo a Todoroki-kun…

—Dije que solo te calles—le digo porque sé que jamás llegaremos a ninguna parte y estoy duro intentando no gritarle al chico. No me lo pone fácil, así que lo jalo del brazo a la habitación. El apenas protesta. Debe estar agotado, si no fuera porque Todoroki está aquí y necesito hablar con el dejaría a Midoriya en la habitación de invitados al menos hasta que se recuperara lo suficiente o la lluvia pasara.

Al llegar busco en el armario, Deku no es mucho mas grande que yo así que rápidamente le paso la primera camisa que encuentro, la mira un poco desconcertado, después pantalones (que en realidad son de Shoto y más grandes que los míos, probablemente le irán mejor a Deku, en cualquier caso) y calcetines secos. Sus horribles zapatos rojos ya deberían estar secos ya que los puse a secar en cuanto llego.

—Cámbiate. Llamare a un taxi.

Solo lo dejo ahí antes de que pueda decir algo. Su cara aun muestra desconcierto, pero al menos empieza a verse un poco más como el mismo.

Al llegar a la sala pido un taxi por teléfono y me dirijo a la cocina en donde se encuentra Todoroki. Mis pasos son ligeros, así que al entrar el no me nota tan absorto como esta mirando la lluvia caer a través de la ventana. Es como si de repente el cielo se hubiera desatado. El agua impacta fuertemente y se ven relámpagos y truenos en el cielo.

Me quedo observándole por un par de minutos mientras el aun no se entera de mí ahí parado a un par de metros. Su perfil claro, el que no tiene la cicatriz, con su ojo gris (como las nubes que adornan el cielo en este momento) y cabello como la nieve. Completamente opuesto a su lado izquierdo. Casi parece una persona completamente diferente sin su otro lado complementando su imagen. Una especie de ángel en desgracia cuya tristeza infinita se desborda por cada poro se su piel, portando esos ojos tan desolados.

Su imagen bidimensional tan contradictoria entre sí, no solo su aspecto sino todo en él. Siempre negando y tratando de esconder una parte de él. La representación equitativa de su padre y su madre por igual reflejados en él. Siempre tan ambivalente. Fuerza formidable y gentileza indiscriminada. Furia incendiaria y tranquilidad desesperante. Inteligencia prodigiosa y torpeza entrañable. Obstinación sin límites y comprensión absoluta. Tan inexpresivo y terriblemente honesto.

Solo hace que quiera sacudirle hasta hacerle entrar en razón y me muestre todo lo que hay dentro de sí. ¿Por qué parece que su locura es aún mayor que la de Midoriya en este momento (y totalmente diferente) y su melancolía podría hacer marchitar a un bosque entero con su oscuridad?

Lo odio y lo amo. Todo al mismo tiempo. Y justo en este momento siento como si me estuviera matando. No lo entiendo. Justo cuando creí que lo hacía y todo estaba mejorando toda esperanza queda hecha añicos.

Quiero ir y romperle la nariz y golpearle hasta que mis huesos se hagan pedazos. Me pregunto entonces quien de los dos quedaría más herido. Y quiero también ir a abrazarle y prometerle que todo mejorara eventualmente, que todo en el mundo tiene solución.

Me prometí que no le mentiría. Mantengo la boca cerrada y me trago cualquier cosa que siento.

Necesito alejarme. Recuperar la calma. Sacarlo de mi sistema. Prometí que estaría de su lado sin importar que. Había sido honesto cuando lo dije. Romper una promesa seria impensable. Romper una promesa a Shoto merecería toda la furia y el odio del infierno cayendo sobre mí.

Respiro profundamente, no debería dejarme llevar por mis emociones. No en este momento.

Shoto voltea, cuando me ve agacha la cabeza. Apenas hace contacto visual conmigo y baja la mirada al piso. Es mejor ir al grano.

—Llevare a Midoriya a su casa—digo. Intento que mi voz no deje pasar nada de lo que siento, pero al parecer no funciona, aún hay algo que no termina de convencer a Shoto que me mira con esa mirada sombría que no sale de su rostro. Todo miedo, resignación y hombros caídos.

Pero necesito saberlo. Que al volver no encontrare el lugar vacío.

—Cuando regrese seguirás aquí ¿cierto?

El asiente sin decir nada.

—Shoto… _por favor_. Prométemelo, que cuando regrese aun estarás aquí.

—Yo… —el da un respingo cuando Deku entra en la cocina.

Mierda.

—Estoy listo—el me mira, y hace un amago de sonrisa que no es para nada convincente o sincero, patético hasta los huesos— gracias por la ropa Kacchan.

—Lo que sea. El taxi estará aquí en diez minutos—digo después de consultar el reloj.

Todoroki se dirige a la estufa y toma la tetera. Vierte el agua caliente sobre tres tazas que hay ya preparadas sobre la mesa y luego las tiende hacia nosotros. Todo sin decir ni una sola palabra. Deku le agradece y da un sorbo. Yo solo miro la taza. Shoto hace lo mismo.

Midoriya apenas se entera de lo que lo rodea tan inmerso como esta en él mismo y su miseria. Shoto me evita y solo quiero romper algo con la suficiente fuerza para que entonces ya no pueder hacer daño a nadie. Tener toda la ira para mi. No a Shoto.

Definitivamente es el peor día de mi vida.

Al menos hasta ahora. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello. Demasiada mierda por hoy.

El cielo retumba cada vez mas fuerte desde que Deku llego no hace mas de media hora. Justo cuando nos vamos Todoroki se dirige al chico.

—Lo siento. Por lo que paso… yo realmente lo lamento.

Midoriya lo mira estupefacto por un minuto, la voz de Shoto suena demasiado melancólica y brutalmente honesta. Luego el me ve a mí, probablemente pensando que yo le conté lo que paso. No parece especialmente afectado.

Es Todoroki después de todo. Siempre fue asi y probablemente siempre lo sea. Siempre escapándosele algo que cualquiera vería a simple vista y desarmándote con respuestas logicas e ingeniosas. A las personas siempre les ha costado tratar con él.

Así que Izuku solo asiente. Probablemente demasiado cansado para decifrar todo lo que Todoroki podría intentar decirle.

—Esta bien. Gracias por preocuparte.

Da la vuelta y se va a la salida. Tomo un paraguas que siempre está en una cesta alta al lado del perchero y lo sigo inmediatamente.

Una vez en el taxi, que costara una fortuna solo por el clima recibo un mensaje de Shoto.

" _Te esperare hasta que vuelvas"_


	13. Capitulo trece: Secuelas parte I

**Disclaimer** : Boku No Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenece. Solo esta historia es de mi autoria.

* * *

Cuando cinco horas después regreso a casa lo primero que escucho es un ruido errático y sordo proveniente de una de las habitaciones al fondo del apartamento, que no es tan grande pero tampoco tan pequeño como una caja de zapatos.

Después de dejar a Deku en la casa de su madre y de ver como el solo iba a la cama en su vieja habitación, me había quedado para contarle a la señora Midoriya porque su hijo se encontraba así, ella se había visto tan preocupada y llenándome de preguntas, ya que al parecer ella tampoco sabía lo de mi brazo. Ella no se lo había tomado nada bien. Así que me quede a hacerle compañía mientras recuperaba la calma(después de todo sería imposible para mi olvidar todas esas veces en que me cuidaba cuando era pequeño porque mis padres tenían algún compromiso o en las ocasiones en que me escapaba de la bruja de mamá y me escondía en la casa de Izuku, ella jamás me delato, aunque ahora sé que era más porque probablemente mi madre ya sabía en dónde encontrarme). Al parecer ella y Uraraka se conocían y llevaban bastante bien, ella incluso ya la veía como a si fuera su propia hija.

Ella tampoco me había dejado marchar hasta que la lluvia amainara un poco. Así se habían ido más de tres horas en su casa, y otras dos de viaje que solo se dificultaba más con la lluvia. Uno hora de ida y otra de regreso. Que era la razón por la que Midoriya había buscado un apartamento más cercano al trabajo… no era como si yo de repente -aun y cuando ahora era mas tolerable- le fuera a invitar a vivir conmigo. Sin contar que eso hubiera interferido demasiado mis interacciones con Shoto.

Al menos a la señora Inko no fue a la única a la que le sirvió la compañía del otro. En ese corto lapso de tiempo también yo me había enfriado. Al menos lo suficiente para pensar un poco, el que yo ya sabía que Todoroki ha asesinado personas, solo que bueno…. No personas que yo conocía personalmente. La realidad no había golpeado tan cerca de casa antes. Las cosas no eran tan sencillas y simples como me había estado tratando de autoconvencer. Realmente necesitábamos un plan. Y tenia que resultar, aun si le tuviera que vender el alma al mismo satanás. El de arriba definitivamente no escucharía cualquier plegaria que pudiera hacer para salvar a Todoroki, a ninguno de ellos ciertamente. Yo ya había decidido que el apellido estaba maldito. Shoto definitivamente tomaría el mío en el futuro.

Porque definitivamente hare lo que sea para que haya un futuro.

Dejo el paraguas junto a la entrada y me dirijo a la fuente del ruido. Hace mucho, cuando recién me mude y por practicidad (o más bien que no quería verle la cara a imbéciles) había montado mi propia habitación de entrenamiento y acondicionamiento. Todavía tenía que ir al campo de entrenamiento con armas, claro. Pero al menos no tenia que pisar el gimnasio de la estación junto a Deku o el del vecindario con todas esas tipas que solo iban a ver que cazaban y sacarse fotos. Repugnante.

Ahí es donde se encuentras Shoto. El esta dando fuertes golpes a uno de los costales que hay colgados del techo. La cosa tiene rasgaduras y su contenido se desborda manchado de sangre, me acerco corriendo y tomo a Shoto de las manos.

Miro sus nudillos. Están abiertos y sangrantes. Idiota.

—¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Idiota!

Él se aleja como si mi solo contacto le quemara. Sus ojos están hinchados y febriles. Doy la vuelta para ir a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios que hay en el baño. Mi mirada capta casi de inmediato las botellas en el piso. Sake, ron y hasta vodka. Casi todas vacías.

Jamás he visto a Shoto ebrio. Respiro, cualquier resquicio de furia que quedara de mi en su contra se ha evaporado al menos momentáneamente. Recojo las botellas y salgo del cuarto. Lo escucho decir algo tras de mí, pero no logro captar lo que es.

Una vez estoy de vuelta él está aún dando golpes al saco.

—¡Para de una vez! IDIOTA. ¡Que te haces daño!

De nuevo lo jalo y lo tomo del brazo.

El solo me mira. Parece traicionado. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

—No importa. Solo vete. Después puedes gritarme todo lo que quieres y llevarme y dejar que me pudra en una condenada celda… o mejor ¡que me ejecuten! ¿No seria eso sublime? Puedes incluso llevar a Midoriya. Apuesto a que él se pondrá tan satisfecho.

¿Qué mierda está hablando? ¿De dónde saco tales locuras?

El olor a alcohol, que al principio no registre llega a mí. Es demasiado. ¿Acaso esta es la manera en que Shoto se pone cuando bebe?

Jamás lo hubiera creído.

Intento ser racional. La cautela quizás no sea uno de mis fuertes, pero al menos tengo que intentarlo. Le miro como si fuera idiota. En realidad, no es tan difícil, porque él lo es

—¿Y porque diablos crees que haría algo así?

—¿Y porque no?

—Shoto, no creo que estés pensando adecuadamente quizás deberi…

—La mate después de todo. Era tu amiga también ¿no?

Retengo la respiración.

—No deberías…

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Es la verdad. Ni siquiera sabia su nombre ¿sabes? No hasta que Toru la menciono, fue entonces que recordé que Midoriya la había mencionado cientos de veces _desde hace años_. Y yo no lo sabía. Solo la llene de balas y luego la queme. La única razón de que la recuerdo es que era mas fuerte que el resto y lucho todo lo que pudo. Pero no le basto. ¿habría sido mejor que ella fuera más fuerte? ¿no crees? ¿Qué en su lugar hubieras sido tu? Que yo estuviera muerto.

Él-no-sabia-de-Uraraka.

Él está riendo histéricamente ahora. Parece fuera de sí. Intento pensar en cualquier cosa para que vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre. Nada viene a mi cabeza.

Hay una sonrisa amarga y cruel en su rostro. Una especie de velo que lo aísla de mis palabras, que le impiden comprender que lo último que quiero es que lo ejecuten o mantengan encerrado… aun en el caso de que lo mereciera. Eso no me importaba. Solo quiero poder hacer que permaneciera conmigo. Pero él no lo veía y mis palabras no tenía ningún sentido en su cabeza.

Se negaba a creer que las cosas fueran así. De que yo fuera sincero respecto a cómo me sentía por él. Demasiado inseguro.

La culpa y todo por lo que había pasado le impedían ver las cosas como la mayoría de las personas lo hacían. Demasiada violencia…

Había escuchado algo parecido pasaba con los veteranos de guerra, lo había visto en varios de mis compañeros. El como a veces no les quedaba más opción que disparar. Que no siempre era posible solo incapacitar. El como la culpa les llenaba incluso aunque nadie realmente les culpara y a quienes asesinaron se lo hubieran buscado.

El cómo los volvía locos. Todas esas pequeñas cosas que incluso a veces nadie notaba. No hasta los ataques violentos o episodios de paranoia. No hasta que el alcohol o las drogas los consumían. No hasta que estaban hasta el cuello de deudas por apuestas, por prostitutas, cualquier modo de olvidar. No hasta que había una soga alrededor de su cuello o veneno en su torrente sanguíneo. Hasta que ellos mismos renunciaban a su última respiración.

¿Por qué no seria igual para Shoto? Cierto que el era terriblemente fuerte, pero también era humano. Y su vida probablemente estaba plagada de experiencias lo suficientemente malas para joderle la cabeza a cualquiera.

Intento imaginar a Todoroki en la misma situación. Excepto que el jamás tuvo la opción de solo incapacitar y no siempre a quienes asesinaba eran criminales. A menudo no lo eran. Si lo fueran, _él_ no los habría querido muertos. Uraraka no lo era. Ella era mayormente inocente y en su mayoría mejor que el noventa seis por ciento de la población mundial.

El cómo Shoto a veces tenía esa mirada triste por las cosas más ridículas como que al pasar por algún parque viera a un padre gritar a su hijo. O que se encaprichaba de cada maldito bicho que encontraban en la calle, como los cuidaba y los sanaba y al final yo siempre tenía que terminar llevando a algún refugio porque él no podría llevarlos a su casa y yo no tenia tiempo de cuidarlos. Como cargaba bolsas a ancianitas o ayudaba a los niños que lloraban. Como siempre ayudaba a cualquiera que lo necesitara y sonreía tan serenamente cuando le agradecían como si no creyera que lo que hizo fuera la gran cosa.

O que no fuera suficiente.

Y Endeavor solo tomo todo eso y lo convirtió en un monstruo capaz de acabar con pandillas enteras. Solo a costa de maltrato y amenazas. Como lo corrompió al punto que cuando finalmente se rompía resultaba irreconocible.

Yo creí que lo conocía por completo. Jamás le vi beber o tener cualquier tipo de vicio. Ser violento o incluso gritar mas fuerte de lo que yo hacia en mis mejores momentos.

Se había ocultado lo suficientemente bien. Lo hizo hasta preparatoria en donde Midoriya apenas y atisbo la punta del iceberg. Yo solo choque con ello casi por casualidad y escarbe mas lejos que nadie más.

Bien, estaba jodido. Como a la centésima potencia y creciendo exponencialmente.

Y no sabia como lidiar con ello.

* * *

Hola. Iba esperar para publicar este capitulo pero no me pude resistir XD cada que habría mi carpeta de escritos me llamaba para que lo publicara.

No se si quedo algo... repentino.

Ya que casi no se ha dado entender que tanto le afecto todo lo que ha hecho a Shoto, pero bueno estaba pensando y me dije, no es posible que el no tenga ninguna clase de _vía de escape,_ podría decirse. Y esta vez todo se le ha ido de las manos, el no podía estar tan tranquilo con eso.

Este capitulo era demasiado largo, así que lo dividí en dos partes. Publicare la siguiente mañana, que esta narrada desde el punto de vista de Todoroki.


	14. Capitulo catorce: Secuelas parte II

**Disclaimer** : Boku No Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenece. Solo esta historia me pertenece.

* * *

Creo recordar haber pensado algo como _está tardando demasiado._ Que luego derivo en _quizás se lo dijo._ Sospechas de que quizás Bakugou ( _Bakugou Bakugou Bakugou, el oficial Bakugou. Kat, tan garcioso…)_ solo fue por refuerzos para tratar con el monstruo predilecto de Endeavor. El probablemente no quería manchar sus manos. Ya había hecho suficiente con ganarse mi confianza. Con pretender que me amaba. Y por acorralarme. Prometí esperar.

Pero esta borroso. Podría ser que eso lo pensara después de la primera botella de sake cuando aún estaba en la cocina.

Vi la lluvia a través de la ventana (como por centésima vez) que cada vez empeoraban más y no pude evitar pensarlo _tal vez paso algo. ¿_ y si el taxi derrapaba? ¿si no alcanzaba a ver al frente? La lluvia se hacia cada vez más y más densa. ¿Y si un rayo impacto contra ellos?

Quien sabe. Quizás lo que realmente pense solo fue _duele mucho._ Yo había escuchado ( _hace tanto tanto tiempo, cuando empezó a doler)_ que cuando algo dolía había que anestesiarlo. La primera vez que el dolor se volvió insoportable me lo había preguntado ¿Cómo se anestesia algo que no se puede ver ni tocar? Porque dolía _tanto_ , pero jamás logre ubicar bien el lugar.

A veces era el estómago, como cuando tenía quince y padre disparo a aquel chico frente a mí, ¿Quién habría pensado que el cerebro de alguien podría contener tales cosas? A veces lo que dolía era la garganta, con chicas de ojos grandes que suplicaban piedad. Otras las manos, y es que las pistolas eran _tan pesadas._ La cabeza cuando los gritos de agonía eran tan estridentes que me reventaban los tímpanos. Incluso el pecho, después de ver a mamá con los ojos hundidos y tristes, los labios agrietados, las uñas comidas y el semblante frágil. Tan fácil de romper, como las chicas de los bares y casinos de padre, como mi hermana.

¿Cómo se detenía esa clase de dolor?

Fuyumi solía decirme que los libros remplazaban todo eso con historias de otras personas, de lugares que nunca habías visto y mundos inexistentes hasta que al final terminabas por convertirte en solo otro personaje de una novela de final incierto(justo como la vida siempre esperando para ver el final). Si no eres real, el dolor tampoco lo es. Solo tienes que estar ahí y ver desde fuera como fluye la historia. Al final ellos siempre tenían sus finales felices.

Natsuo decía que sentir el dolor en carne propia servía. Te hacia ver lo frágil que en realidad eras. Que todos eran fácilmente rompibles. Que por eso se apreciaban más las sonrisas. Que eran como un rayo de luz en un abismo. Que por cada punzada de agonía había que buscar tener también una de alegría. Que por cada persona que no podías evitar romper debías buscar sanar a otra. Aun si tus acciones siempre estaban teñidas de cierta oscuridad. Pero es que las manchas del alma eran difíciles - _imposibles-_ de borrar. Incluso si tallabas hasta sacar sangre.

Touya decía que solo debías no pensar en ello. Que apostar, a veces dinero - _que casi siempre era aburrido-_ , o la ropa - _que era mucho más entretenido-,_ a veces la vida - _que al final no vale tanto, ¿no crees Shoto? -._ que debías aprender a jugar. Los juegos son tan divertidos después de todo, y si te diviertes no te puedes sentir mal. Decía que el alcohol se diluía en la sangre haciéndola menos pesada hasta que flotabas, que si te costaba respirar bien podías llenarte los pulmones del humo de cigarrillo _total,_ que la marihuana conjuraba cosas de las nada como los magos, las risas era fáciles y después dormías como muerto, la heroína _quien sabe_ pero te hacía sentir bien, mucho mejor que cualquier polvo con la mejor puta y que la cocaína… bueno de esa la podíamos encontrar en casi cualquier lugar que frecuentábamos. Y ya que la teníamos en la mano que más daba. Y te hacia tan invulnerable que ni importaba que terminaras quebrándote un brazo al pelearte con aquel tipo enorme que trabajaba para los ocho preceptos. Después era tan divertido ver la cara de papá cuando mandaba a su pajarito a arreglar todo.

Touya también peleaba y peleaba y mataba hasta quedar exhausto. A el papá lo había entrenado mucho antes que a mí, él era el mayor y hasta que nací también el mejor.

Touya decía también que era mejor quemarlos vivos. Que hasta les estaba haciendo un favor. Que en unas horas todo se pasaba, pero su brazo roto tardaría meses en arreglarse. ¿Y así como iba a ir a sus carreras o encender sus cigarrillos? ¡Que lio! Sip, mucho mejor que les doliera a ellos, mejor pasarles tu dolor, como el juego de _tú las traes_ , si se complica entonces imagina la cara de padre en cada uno de ellos y si aun así empiezas a sentir que tu pecho quema ve y arráncale el corazón a alguien. Si te duele el vientre pues vas y atraviesas a alguien con una lanza, una de esas de colección que son carísimas y padre guarda en su sala de antigüedades junto con todo ese orgullo snob suyo. Quema todo. Nada es mas efectivo que quemarlo. Hace que todo desaparezca entre cenizas. Y si papá se enoja _de nuevo_ pues qué más da. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede hacer? _¿matarme?_ Como si importara. Todos los días muero y todos renazco. Causar dolor _él… ¿a mí?,_ pero si el dolor me pertenece. No serian más que cosquillas. _Has tuyo el dolor, hermanito ¿Cómo te pueden dar algo que ya es tuyo?_

Touya en realidad decía muchas cosas. Hacia muchas otras y siempre sonreía como si no pudiera romper ni un plato y todo le pareciera gracioso - _es que las personas son tan tontas-_ diría él. Pero pocas veces parecía sentir realmente dolor. Pero yo lo había visto. Cuando éramos pequeños(o al menos cuando yo lo era). El _lo sentía._ Ahora jamás lo veía. Se fue con la liga de villanos y hacia lo que le daba la gana.

¿Pero de verdad se podía dejar de sentir?

Leí como Fuyumi, pero de repente solo podía pensar que ese personaje se parecía demasiado a aquel chico con todos esos piercings que había perdido información importante de padre y al que le di entre los ojos con una bala. O que aquella novela de terror no transmitía realmente como se oían los verdaderos gritos de agonía, no los reales. O que aquel barco fantasma en realidad no daba tanto miedo como aquel callejón tras el casino favorito de Touya. O que nadie podía ser tan simple y despreocupado. O que los romances a veces eran tontos, siempre me había parecido al leerlos que todo era tan fácil como decir la verdad ¿ni que enamorarse fuese un crimen? Lo peor que podía pasarle al tonto protagonista era que lo rechazaran. No entendía como esos eran los libros favoritos de Fuyumi. Eran mejores los que Kat me recomendaba.

Trate también de ayudar a las personas. Siempre que podía lo hacía. Natsuo y yo siempre estaban llevando ropa y comida que en casa a menudo iban a tirar a refugios y albergues. Donábamos montones de dinero a todo tipo de organizaciones. Pero jamás habría suficientes personas necesitadas de sanarse como las que yo rompí. No para mí, Natsuo lo tenía más fácil. Entrene hasta el cansancio también, hasta que mis huesos se hicieron polvo y todos mis músculos latían. Peleado y peleado hasta que ya no había más sangre que derramar. Haciéndome cada vez más fuerte. Mas débil.

Y si todo fallaba y el dolor no desaparecía con nada. Entonces bebía hasta que todo a mi alrededor se difuminaba. Touya tenía razón, la sangre se diluía y se hacía menos pesada. Se convertía en alcohol, borraba toda relación con mi padre. Y me hacía flotar… o me hundía aún más. Al fondo del abismo, en donde todo me pertenecía, yo era después de todo solo un abismo de oscuridad repleto de cadáveres putrefactos. Sin importar que tanto los volviera cenizas el abismo se llenaba de nuevo. Con sus voces irreconocibles susurrando reclamos, suplicando piedad, insultando y llorando.

Y bebía y bebía hasta que flotaba y me elevaba sobre el abismo. Sentándome en el borde, contemplando como mi oscura alma se teñía más y más de oscuridad y sangre ajena.

Cada vez era más difícil. Ni siquiera el alcohol que era mi último recurso servía.

Esta vez no fue suficiente. Necesitaba sacarlo de mí. ¿Bakugou me encerraría? Quizás él ahora me odiaba y estaba conspirando con Midoriya la forma de vengar la muerte de Uraraka Ochaco ¿Por qué no lo harían? Si era así, yo incluso les entregaría el veneno, ese que causa agonía durante horas y horas y al que Toru pinto flores de colores antes de dármelo ¿O preferían usar balas? No tener que soportarme mientras agonizo. El desmembramiento no parecía una buena opción, nunca lo era realmente.

¿Y si ellos iban contra Fuyumi? ¿contra madre? Yo les había quitado a alguien importante después de todo ¿no era así como el mundo funcionaba? Quizás debería estar preparado. Calentar un poco.

Fue entonces que me dirigí a la habitación de entrenamiento. Había pesas y una caminadora y… un saco de boxeo. Quizás si imaginaba la cara de padre en el…

Después todo a mi alrededor se volvió todo muy rápido. Pero el tiempo seguía fluyendo muy lento. Borroso y difuminado. Había sed. El sake se había acabado. Pero había ron o eso parecía y más botellas de algo…

Seguí golpeando como si Endeavor fuera a quien tenía enfrente. Bebí más, mis manos quemaban cuando algo de vodka cayó sobre ellas. Se sentían húmedas y ardían. Quizás si seguía golpeando la sensación solo resbalaría fuera de mí.

Como si fuera un juego. Conviértelo en un juego _¿Asi que juguemos, eh, viejo?_ Luego podría quemarlo justo como Touya dijo. Él lo hacía sonar como si fuera la cosa más graciosa del mundo. Quizás lo fuera. Quién sabe…

Mi mente seguía flotando en alguna clase de limbo. Era una sensación graciosa.

¿Por qué estaba golpeando la… cosa? bueno, antes dolía. Ya no. Quizás era eso. Sobe mis manos, apenas y sentía nada.

Escucho el lejano sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. ¿Quién es a esta hora? ¿con esa tempestad fuera? Las personas son realmente extrañas. No que importe.

De repente siento como alguien tironea de mí. Tomando mis manos. Alguien las ha pintado de rojo. Quizás haya duendes con aspiraciones de artista escondidos por la casa que me han tomado como lienzo. Sin embargo ¿Por qué rojo? No me gusta mucho el rojo. El naranja es mejor.

— _¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Idiota!_

Miro al frente, ojos de iris rojo y semblante alterado.

Oh, cierto, la casa de Bakugou. Lo había olvidado. Casi habría esperado que fuera Fuyumi regañándome de nuevo por quedarme tan tarde en el gimnasio de casa. O buscándome después de alguno de los encargos de padre, intentando por todos lo medios distraerme. Que no me pierda en mí mismo.

Pero es Kat. _Tan raro._

Esta gritando, siempre está gritando. No hay nadie tras él. Y si se esconden tras la puerta, me suelto y pongo en guardia. Siempre hay que estar alerta.

Estoy seguro de que hay algo mal, pero no logro ubicarlo. Mi cuerpo se siente como si pudiera volar, pero también como si pesara tanto. Tanto que incluso la fuerza de la gravedad me llama hacia abajo. El piso se ve como un lugar muy cómodo para recostarme a contar las grietas del techo. Me pregunto si le pidiera a Bakugou salir a contar las gotas de lluvia ¿me acompañaría?

Parece que no, el solo recoge las botellas vacías del piso. Y empieza a caminar hacia la salida. ¿Qué es lo que me había preguntado? ¿Qué sí que hago?

— _Aplicar anestesia, claro. ¿Qué más podría ser?_

No voltea. Quizás vaya a dormir. Se siente como si fuera muy tarde. Y hace tanto que se marchó, décadas. Al menos así lo siento. ¿Por qué tardo tanto? De nuevo duele.

Sigo golpeando.

— _¡Para de una vez! IDIOTA. ¡Que te haces daño!_

¿Qué dice? Claro que no. Solo me estoy arreglando a mí mismo. Haciendo que deje de doler ¿acaso no lo ve? ¿no lo entiende? _¿no me entiende?_

Claro que no. ¿Cómo podría? Probablemente su mayor problema en la vida he sido yo.

Intento alejarme, pero el suelo se mueve demasiado cuando intento enfocar mis pies. Es demasiado distractorio. El piso es interesante, todo cubierto de mármol y rojo y algo que no logro identificar y que oscila entre una sustancia como el helado o la ceniza. Y hay algo fijándome en el lugar. Miro hacia abajo, su mano está envolviendo mi brazo.

¿Quiere detenerme acaso? ¿Enjaularme para que no me vaya? Antes de hacer que lo que sea que tenga en mente y no me dé tiempo de correr. No veo esposas por ninguna parte.

— _¿Qué demonios crees que haces?_

Voz molesta y gestos extraños que no logro ubicar… hay algo emergiendo desde el fondo de mi consciencia… ¿Porque no dice lo que realmente quiere? Que me odia. Que soy un peso sobre él. La cruz de su existencia si quiere ponerse especialmente dramático. Que le he arruinado, a él, a Midoriya, a mamá y básicamente a todo lo que una vez he amado.

Logro formar palabras coherentes. Una parte de mi cerebro protesta antes de que abra la boca, pero no logro distinguir el que ¿Sera importante?

—No importa. Solo vete. Después puedes gritarme todo lo que quieres y llevarme y dejar que me pudra en una condenada celda… o mejor ¡que me ejecuten! ¿No sería eso sublime? —digo, lo seria, papá estaría tan molesto. Lo único malo es que no podría ver su cara después— Puedes incluso llevar a Midoriya. Apuesto a que él se pondrá tan satisfecho.

Claro que sí. Y los grito de Katsuki pueden esperar a mañana. Ahora necesito quitar esa sensación hormigueante de mí. Antes parecía funcionar ¿así que porque Kat me detiene? No es como si que Midoriya espere un día más por su _justicia_ o lo que sea que quiera cambie nada.

Ese algo sigue gritando que me detenga desde el fondo de mi cabeza. No escucho.

— _¿Y porque diablos crees que haría algo así?_

—¿Y porque no?

 _¿Por qué no?_

—La mate después de todo. ¿Era tu amiga también no?

Lo era. Había reconocido esa mirada cuando cruce la puerta y mire a Midoriya hecho pedazos. Había reproche y resentimiento hacia mí.

— _No deberías…_

 _¿Por qué tu voz es tan desesperada? Eh, Bakugou._

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Es la verdad— _siempre tira a matar Shoto, antes de que ellos lo hagan contigo,_ ¿no era lo que papá me enseño? ¿Por qué Bakugou seguía actuando como si no importara? —. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre ¿sabes? No hasta que Toru la menciono, fue entonces que recordé que Midoriya la había mencionado cientos de veces _desde hace años_. Y yo no lo sabía—no hasta que era tarde—. Solo la llene de balas y luego la queme. La única razón de que la recuerde es que era más fuerte que el resto y lucho todo lo que pudo. Pero no le basto. ¿habría sido mejor que ella fuera más fuerte? ¿Qué en su lugar hubieras sido tu? Que yo estuviera muerto.

Eso suena como algo agradable. Tanto que empiezo a reír. Mi pecho empieza a doler de nuevo. _¿Por qué no me ayudas Kat? Quizás si arrancas el corazón de mi pecho se detenga. ¿no sería genial?_

Porque yo no podría hacerlo contigo. Sin importar las ordenes que mi padre me dé. Lo recuerdo ahora, claro que jamás le haría daño. Kat no esta tan roto como yo. A él solo le basta con unas cuantas buenas acciones y un buen par de libros. Quizás algunas peleas intensas de vez en cuando y una buena sesión de sexo.

Para mí no es suficiente. _¿así que no sería mejor si eres tú quien me para?_

Hay un atisbo de sobriedad de repente. Es Bakugou a quien tengo frente a mí. _Bakugou._

Quien luce impactado y terriblemente consternado. Con ojos grandes e incrédulos. Culpables. _No, tu no pongas esa mirada. No mientras me ves._

 _No me veas. No así. Vete._

— _Vete… no…_

¿No lo había establecido así? ¿Jamás beber en presencia de Bakugou? Con el jamás se necesitaban alicientes. El mismo era la anestesia. El rayo de luz impactando hasta el fondo del abismo. A los muertos no les gustan los rayos de sol. Huyen a refugiarse a grietas oscuras.

Todo se vuelve borroso y el piso esta peligrosamente cerca. Hay alguien sosteniéndome. Pero mi cerebro ha dado una sacudida y pierdo el hilo…

Solo sigo moviendo los pies a donde sea que me conduzcan. Todo a mi alrededor esta borroso, como cubierto por niebla ¿en dónde me encuentro?

De repente siento agua fría sobre mí. Mis manos duelen también. Y hay alguien murmurando. Una voz familiar y reconfortante. Bajo la guardia y me dejo llevar por esa voz.

Haga lo que haga sé que estoy _a salvo._

Hay arcadas y vomito y ardor en mis nudillos. Atisbos de cabellos rubios y ojos rojos como el infierno. No tengo fuerza ni voluntad para protestar. No contra él. No en este estado.

Mi cabeza se siente pesada y mis parpados se cierran cada vez más y más. Hay manos por todas partes y frio y luego suaves telas cálidas a mi alrededor y una nube debajo de mí.

Y algo caminando sobre mi cabello y lluvia que cae sobre mi rostro. Quizás haya goteras, afuera está lloviendo después de todo.

El dolor se ha ido. Pero mi cabeza aún se siente como si estuviera llena de helio y mi cerebro hubiera mandado de vacaciones cualquier tipo de racionalidad. Dejando todo lo que siento al desnudo y sin filtros sin nada restringiéndome. Sin pretensiones o vanas esperanzas. Es casi liberador.

— _¿Por qué sonríes? ¿eres idiota?_

Su voz es tan ronca. Quizá este enfermando. No debí dejarle salir mientras llovía de esa manera… debí acompañarle ¿Por qué no lo hice?

—No te vayas.

Un bufido. Siento manos en mis mejillas trazando carreteras invisibles por mi rostro y cuello hacia mi cabeza, entre mi cabello.

—Pues claro que no. Ahora duérmete pesado.

Jamás había escuchado ese tono en su voz. Tan triste. Quiero decirle que ya estoy bien, que no tiene por qué estar triste. Que no me importa si me encierra en una celda, si el mismo pone la soga alrededor de mi cuello o tira de la guillotina. Que me estaría sanando con ello. Dejándome al fin ser libre. Que siempre lo voy a amar sin importar que. Pero mi cuerpo esta tan cansado que antes de abrir la boca ya estoy en el mundo de los sueños.


	15. Capitulo quince: Intrigas

**Disclaimer** : Boku No Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenece. Solo esta historia me pertenece.

* * *

Es hora de la cena.

El clima sigue siendo una mierda. Suelto un suspiro y me encamino hacia la puerta que se encuentra justo frente a la mía. Estoy segura de que al principio había parecido como una buena idea cuando Mitsuki lo propuso. Siempre era divertido chinchar al pequeño Bakugou. Y de paso ver a ese novio suyo con cara de ángel, claro.

Pero siento como si mi presencia en este momento resultaría invasiva de cierta forma. Suspiro. Me pregunto qué es lo que paso al mediodía. Midoriya se veía muy mal y Bakugou me había pedido que me marchara después de hablar un poco con él. No es como si yo lo conociera gran cosa, pero el chico a veces aparecía por aquí acompañando a Bakugou-kun. Era imposible que los gritos de mi adorable vecino pasaran desapercibidos cuando el chico -que al parecer tenia un gran talento para hacer enojar al rubio- venia.

Aun así, voy. Quizás se necesite mi ayuda, escuche un ruido fuerte provenir de la casa cuando pase por la puerta después de llegar de mi empleo por la tarde.

Además, con este clima seria casi imposible conseguir comida a domicilio. Menos aun cuando ya pronosticaron lo peor de la tormenta para esta noche.

Toco la puerta y escucho algunas maldiciones antes de que esta se abra. No puedo evitar mirar sorprendida cuando Bakugou se asoma.

Él suelta un suspiro en derrota.

—Solo eres tu —dice, tiene el cabello y algo de ropa empapados y cubiertos de sangre y algo parecido a tierra solo que más claro... ¿arena? Lo peor es su expresión, sus ojos están hinchados y cuando ha hablado su voz sonaba ronca. Sonaba y se veía exactamente como yo (solo que con sangre y más desastroso) después de llorar por el rompimiento con mi ultimo novio.

—¿Estas herido?

El me mira como si fuera estúpida. En realidad, es así como me mira siempre, pero ahora me mira como si fuera _más_ estúpida. Luego niega con la cabeza.

—Ah… vine a hacer la cena—verdaderamente se siente como si no debería haber venido.

—No es necesario. Nadie tiene apetito hoy—el frunce el ceño y me mira de nuevo— en realidad seria mejor si ya no vinieras.

Intento no sentirme ofendida por eso (en especial porque eso posiblemente haría sentir satisfecho a Katsuki) y porque esta vez cuando me lo pide tiene más peso veces que todas aquella en que lo hizo gritando. Quizás porque no parece el berrinche de un niño pequeño (y yo conocía muy bien esos). Hay algo alrededor de el que no logro definir, algo más que el rompimiento de una relación superficial. Se siente como si negarme me fuera hacer la persona mas infame del mundo… justo como si tratara con alguna especie de condenado. O algo así.

Demonios. Asiento.

—Bien. Aun así, ¿hay algo que necesites? —pregunto—, las tiendas ya han cerrado por la tormenta y…

El parece pensar mientras me evalúa repentinamente interesado.

—Tu… ¿Tú sabes de algo que quite la resaca?

Resisto de hacer algún comentario sarcástico. El que este chico este, aunque indirectamente pidiendo ayuda por cualquier cosa es casi milagroso. Lo cual probablemente signifique que no es por sí mismo que lo pide. ¿Dónde diablos me metí cuando había un chico bonito y _misterioso_ ebrio por aquí? Una lástima.

—Claro. Mis padres tenían una droguería, se toda clase de remedios—digo haciéndolo aun lado y adentrándome hacia la cocina. Mis ojos captan de inmediato un camino de manchas de sangre y arena hacia lo que es la habitación, suelto un silbido—, esa si debió ser una gran fiesta.

—¡Cállate! O si no bien pued…

—Lo que sea—ese chico debería aprender a ser más educado—, ¿Tienes menta?

Me mira un poco aturdido. Luego asiente. Ya lo sabía. He estado hurgando en la alacena de este lugar durante los últimos dos días.

—Solo muéstrame como hacerlo. Ya lo hare yo después.

Le miro curiosa.

—No importa. Puedes guardarlo y dárselo después entonces.

Una vez en la cocina pongo el agua a hervir y cuando estoy a punto de ir por la menta Bakugou ya la tiene sobre la mesa. Bien.

Me siento en la mesa y le miro. Me devuelve la mirada. Esto es tan… tenso. Pobre chico. Si no se viera como la mierda le diría algunas formas interesantes en las que podría hacer desaparecer esa tensión y todo el mal humor que siempre parece traer encima _de nuevo._

Pero sin Todoroki por aquí no es tan divertido… Todoroki y alcohol suena como una combinación interesante. Lastima que el chico no esté a la vista.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo está tu pequeño amigo de cabello verde?

El me mira un poco enojado. Solo un poco. Luego se encoje de hombros.

—No es como si te importara.

 _Ni te imaginas las cosas que podrían importarme,_ como preparar comida a idiotas bastardos malagradecidos solo porque les tome cariño cuando los cuidaba de pequeños.

—Jamás había visto a una persona tan triste. No en la vida real, ya sabes.

Él sonríe irónicamente.

—¿De verdad quieres saber? —no espera a que responda—, su novia fue asesinada.

Eso es demasiado repentino y Bakugou suena mas amargo por ello que otra cosa. Por lo que podía recordar de más temprano, Bakugou se veía un poco desconcertado después de recibir al chico.

Sus palabras suenan incluso peor con toda esa sangre cubriéndolo. El no parece notarla.

Intento sacudirlo de mí. Este chico solo es demasiado raro. Él y su novio. Solo se salvan porque son guapos.

—Suena como algo terrible. ¿tú la conocías?

Él asiente.

Sin embargo, he ido a funerales en lo que el esposo no se ve ni la décima parte de mal de lo que Midoriya lo hacia esta tarde.

Me levanto para revisar el agua.

— _Ni siquiera es lo peor… —_ masculla por lo bajo.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

Lo que sea. Quizás llegue a ser algo entrometida. Pero esta clase de historia trágicas no son las que llaman mi atención. Hay que dejar a las personas que sufren tener paz.

Preparo un termo con la infusión. Bakugou me mira atento, probablemente para preparar mas en caso de que haga falta. Mocoso paranoico.

—¿Solo eso? —el parece un poco decepcionado de mis habilidades medicinales naturistas.

—¿Qué esperabas? Un caldero y poofs—hago gestos con las manos—, es solo un remedio no una poción mágica.

El no dice nada. ¿Qué diablos le pasa? Nunca lo había visto tan _apagado._ Ni siquiera aquella vez cuando él tenía diez y perdió su figura de colección de aquel héroe de su caricatura favorita, que es la única vez que lo he visto mínimamente angustiado. Y había sido su niñera (lo cual aún hoy apesta) desde que él tenía cuatro hasta que cumplió los doce y sentía que si lo tenia que volver a soportar lo metería en un saco y lo tiraría al rio. Admito que mi yo de veinte no era la persona más razonable. A mi favor no es como si Katsuki a cualquier edad haya sido muy tratable tampoco. Estábamos destinados al fracaso desde la primera vez que me llamo arpía.

Una vez todo listo y cuando estoy por marcharme pregunto de nuevo solo por si acaso. Ya había escuchado de los dotes culinarios de Todoroki de Mitsuki-san.

—¿Seguro no quieres que venga mañana a cocinar?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Gracias por todo o lo que sea, no vuelvas.

Y cierra la puerta después de eso. Definitivamente algo va mal con Katsuki, si hasta me dio las gracias y todo.

Me encojo de hombros y suspiro, aun en caso de que yo pudiera ayudarle el probablemente me mandaría al infierno.

Que día de mierda. Y las cosas solo empeoran cuando dos horas después justo cuando estoy por ponerme a ver un maratón de mi serie favorita la electricidad se va. Me asomo por la ventana, el viento corre fuerte y todo está a oscuras a excepción de los relámpagos que cubren el cielo.

Lo que faltaba. Un apagón.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

Hace frio. Es lo primero que siento cuando despierto. Eso y un terrible dolor detrás de mis parpados cerrados y algo que golpetea el interior de mi cráneo.

La habitación esta sombría.

Me siento e intento tallar mis ojos, pero duele. Los fuerzo y miro hacia abajo a mis manos. Están vendadas y tiene unas cuantas manchas de sangre.

Me siento tan pesado.

—¿Despertaste?

Alzo la mirada, encontrándome con Bakugou mirándome desde el borde de la cama. Su cabello está húmedo, como si acabara de tomar una ducha. Parece cansado y ojeroso. Mas de lo que lo he visto jamás. Sostiene en su mano buena una vela que le da cierto estado lúgubre y severo a su rostro.

Aun así, hay demasiada melancolía en su mirada.

Recuerdo el día anterior claramente, siempre he podido recordar irritantemente bien lo que hago mientras bebo incluso si mis acciones no tienen ningún sentido. No una vez que estoy sobrio de nuevo al menos. En el fondo de mi mismo se que el alcohol solo hace que muestre al resto como soy realmente.

Me hundo en mí mismo. Lo arruine. ¿Cómo si no hubiera cargado ya con demasiados de mis problemas a Bakugou?

Perdí la cabeza por completo y todos los filtros que mantengo levantados mientras trato con todo el mundo cayeron. Deje escapar mi demencia.

Esa que solo habían visto unas cuantas personas. Mis hermanos, Hagakure y Momo. Jamás Katsuki.

Justo frente a la única persona que no quería que lo viera. El como me convierto en un ser patético y delirante incapaz de tratar con su vida cuando todo me supera. Que solo huyo y me esconde en el fondo de botellas de alcohol. Y que me fuerzo más allá de la extenuación solo para que al caer, cuando mi cuerpo ya no puede mas no hay voces acechándome desde las esquinas de cada pared.

Para mitigar la culpa y empequeñecer a todos mis demonios.

Bakugou sigue ahí sosteniendo la vela en alto. Yo solo asiento, ni siquiera se me pasa por la cabeza preguntar porque sostiene una vela. Hace frio.

Camina hacia mí y sitúa la vela en la mesa junto a la cama y vacía en una taza el contenido de un termo es increíble lo capaz que parce aun con un solo un brazo útil. Luego se acomoda a mi lado, maniobrando con la taza hasta llevarla a mi boca. ¿Porque lo hace?

—Bébelo todo. Te ayudara.

No me niego. Solo hago lo que me pide. Cuando la sustancia, aun tibia, toca mi boca siento el sabor de la menta llenándome y como mi mente se despeja un poco. Sabe bien.

Durante los siguientes minutos solo estamos así hasta que el contenido de la taza se vacía.

Entonces Bakugou lleva su mano a mi frente, demasiado suave, mucho mas de lo que merezco. Hay una extraña mirada en su rostro, demasiado familiar. Pero no tiene sentido, no proviniendo de el.

Bakugou no tiene razón alguna para sentir culpa.

El momento pasa y baja su mano. Suelta un suspiro y se deja caer contra el respaldo de la cama. Ahora estamos codo con codo. Solo tendría que alargar un poco el brazo y podría tomar su mano.

Pero duele. Mis dedos están aprisionados entre montones de vendas y apenas puedo moverlos. Lo que solo sigue trayendo a mi todo lo sucedido el día anterior.

Puedo recordar claramente con infinito pavor todo lo que hice y también algunas de las razones por lo que lo hice. Quería hacer desaparecer todo el dolor y la culpa que me estaban consumiendo, el miedo que se apoderaba de mi. Buscaba herir a Kat de una manera retorcida que solo mi yo ebrio podría entender y que justo en este momento no capto del todo, solo sé que quería hacerle sentir tanto daño como el yo que sentía en ese momento. Que se alejara de mi y me dejara solo, que viera que _no soy bueno en absoluto._

—Yo… —mi voz suena horrorosamente ronca y se siente aun peor, no recuerdo ninguna ocasión anterior en la que haya bebido tanto— lo siento.

—Creí que ya no habría disculpas.

Me encojo un poco. Lo olvide.

—Bueno, tengo razones para hacerlo… la olvide ¿puedes creerlo? Cuando te conté todo yo… ni siquiera se me vino a la cabeza. No hasta que vi a Midoriya aquí… Y la forma en la que me encontraste. De verdad lo siento. No se suponía que tu…

 _Me vieras de esa manera._

Agacho la cabeza. Me gustaría solo olvidar todo.

Midoriya. No puedo evitar que esa sensación asfixiante repte de nuevo hasta posarse en mi pecho y se extienda por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome mas pesado, anclándome a tierra de nuevo. Midoriya, la primera persona que me hizo ver que el mundo era mas que solo mi sangre maldita. Que me hizo pensar que había algo más allá afuera.

Y que ahora me hace ver lo equivocado que estaba también.

No soy más que una marioneta incapaz de escapar de mi padre. Incluso aunque ahora todo se solucionara de alguna mágica manera no hay nada que pueda borrar el pasado y todos esos crímenes que he cometido.

Lo único que puedo hacer es tratar de no causar mas daño. De que mi padre no lo haga. Parece como algo difícil de conseguir. La policía no lo ha hecho durante las ultimas décadas, dos semanas parecen poco. Incluso con Bakugou de mi lado.

—Te prometí que iba a estar contigo sin importar que ¿no lo recuerdas? Jamás rompería una promesa.

Lo sé. Pero… las personas furiosas son capaces de cualquier cosa. Aun así, no puedo evitar absorber sus palabras. Me hacen sentir mejor ¿en que me convierte eso? Debería hacer reconsiderar a Bakugou. No quiero arrastrarlo conmigo o que el rompa sus principios por mí.

—No deberías, solo te traeré problemas. No quiero que por mi culpa eches a perder tu futuro ¿no querías convertirte en el mejor policía investigador? No creo que con una mancha como yo en tu expediente sea tan fácil. Aun puedes dar un paso atrás. Padre te quiere muerto ¿recuerdas? Yo no te hare daño, pero el dudo que él se detenga por eso... No quiero que nada malo te pase.

Como paso con mamá. No lo soportaría.

Intento pensar en un modo, ya no importa que no pueda matar a Kat el problema recaerá en como hacer para que padre no lo haga. Solo encuentro una forma. Tarde o temprano volvería ahí.

Bakugou solo se recarga contra mí. Llevando las mantas sobre si, acurrucándose más a mi lado. Hace frio y afuera sigue nublado. Ya no llueve. Me pregunto qué hora será.

—No me importa—él no me mira cuando lo dice, solo traba sus ojos afuera hacia la ventana—, seré el mejor, no me importa lo que cualquiera diga. Y no me separare de ti, incluso si eso me arruina o me encierren en una celda junto contigo.

—No creo que…

—Tampoco me importa lo que tu digas. Solo lo hare. Así que más vale que no seas un idiota—el parece pensar—, todo lo que hiciste fue por tu madre ¿no? Ese bastardo te estuvo manipulando desde que eras pequeño. Él es único que tiene la culpa.

Debo ser una terrible persona solo por lo ligero que me siento después de sus palabras.

—Estaba furioso contigo—el sigue—, y luego… luego me di cuenta de lo hipócrita que estaba siendo. Me dijiste que habías matado a todas esas personas y yo solo pude pensar que no era del todo tu culpa, que no habías tenido muchas opciones, pero cuando supe lo de Uraraka… —el me mira entonces, sus ojos siguen estando carentes de emoción. No hay furia o enojo en ellos—, solo no lo vi igual. Solo porque ella me agradaba, pero yo no conocí a los otros. Solo quería salvarte a ti y a nadie mas que a ti. Aun es así…

El parece tan perdido, hace que mi pecho se apriete dolorosamente. Porque se que es mi culpa. Se que si Bakugou jamás se hubiese relacionado conmigo o enamorado de mí él no tendría que pasar por esto. El solo estaría tramando la siguiente forma de atrapar a Endeavor. Yo solo lo seguiría buscando la mejor manera de cumplir con mi trabajo, esperando una oportunidad de asesinarlo y luego escapar con mamá lejos de mi padre. Pero no es así. Estoy por abrir la boca ¿para decir qué? pero Bakugou sigue hablando.

—Y anoche cuando te vi _así_ sentí como si… como si nada mas importara. Yo simplemente no pude soportarlo. No podría soportar verte así de nuevo. Creía que sabía todo de ti, pero me equivoque, aun sigues manteniendo todas esas barreras tuyas que no me permiten ver más allá ¿no es así?

Me hace sentir como si fuera la peor persona del mundo. De cualquier forma ¿Por qué querría Kat ver una parte tan horrible de mí? Lo ultimo que quiero es que se sienta mal por mí. No, ya era suficiente con todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar. Busco las palabras en mi mente para decirle. Que solo quiero protegerle de todo lo que hay dentro de mi cabeza.

Bien, yo podía decirle que la primera vez que había matado a una persona fue horrible y mi padre había estado ahí solo por si no lo lograba. Yo solo tenia que jalar el gatillo. Fácil.

Sin embargo, jamás le contaría que mis manos habían temblado tanto que casi dejo caer la pistola (incluso aunque ya la había utilizado cientos de veces, aunque no en personas) o que después de eso apenas pude comer o dormir durante los siguientes tres días. Que cuando lograba conciliar el sueño tenia pesadillas plagadas de gritos y sangre.

O que a veces cuando Touya me enseño a _cazar_ a las personas que tenia que matar simplemente después apenas podía mantenerme en pie, como a veces me encerraba en el armario de mi cuarto deseando desaparecer hasta que Fuyumi iba a buscarme. El cómo agradecía que mi hermano mayor simplemente hacia todo y ni siquiera se molestaba si yo cerraba los ojos o volteaba la cara o me quedaba atrás. Como jamás se lo decía a padre y solo lo llenaba de mentiras diciéndole que yo era más que bueno.

Que algunas veces estaba aterrorizado de volver a casa y encontrarlo solo para decirme que tenia otro trabajo para mí.

Que a veces me encerraba por horas en mi oficina a hacer papeleo de la empresa Todoroki. Intentando distraerme por cualquier medio. Pero jamás fue suficiente. Ni siquiera cuando bebía.

No hasta que estaba a su lado.

Era más fácil solo decirle las cosas sin entrar demasiado en detalles e ir vertiéndolo toda la verdad de a poco, especialmente de cómo me sentía yo.

Él no tenía que saber lo patético que en realidad soy.

Intento decírselo, abro la boca un par de veces. Respiro e intento no tener un ataque de pánico aquí justo ahora.

—Antes de conocerte, incluso cuando era amigo de Midoriya, yo no sabia muy bien como es que el mundo real funcionaba. Me refiero a tener amigos reales con quien perder el tiempo o hablar de chicas o lo que fuera e incluso si lo hubiera intentado, en realidad no podía entenderlos—digo—. Era como si fuéramos de mundos completamente diferentes. En ese entonces apenas podía salir de casa, siempre había alguna clase que debía tomar o aprender algo nuevo. Por eso cuando te conocí yo… sentí como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, porque tu eras tan valiente y jamás parecía importarte lo que pudiera pasar, no mientras salieras victorioso. Yo no quiero que por mi culpa hagas algo que te haga dejar de ser tú. Jamás me lo perdonaría…

—Bueno, pues yo no quiero separarme de ti.

Bakugou sonaba tajante. Probablemente no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Bakugou era la clase de persona que si tomaba una decisión la seguía hasta el final incluso si eso significaba destrozarse a sí mismo.

—Entonces quiero que me prometas una cosa.

—No.

Suelto un suspiro.

— _Sí_ , no lo entiendes, si…

—No. Estoy seguro de que es una no lo hare. No quiero prometer algo que probablemente no cumpla. No a ti.

Volteo para verle.

—Bakugou…

El hace una mueca ante la mención de su apellido.

—No, escúchame. Pondremos a tu madre a salvo ¿de acuerdo? ese bastardo ya no tendrá ningún poder sobre ti. Entonces me encargare de él.

—Incluso si lo consigo, estoy seguro de que no puedes atrapar a Endeavor tu solo por mas bueno que seas.

Me mira mal.

—Tiene cientos de personas trabajando para él, personas tan fuertes como yo. Y demasiado poder. No puedes hacerlo solo.

—Yo podría solo acercarme y meterle una bala en esa cabeza suya.

No podía culparlo por querer hacer algo así, incluso sonaba sencillo. Yo mismo había deseado hacerlo cientos de veces. Yo estaba tramando un plan para hacerlo.

—Te daré información. A la policía. Todo.

—Pero…

—Y quiero que me prometas que no te condenaras a ti mismo solo por mí.

El me mira durante un segundo totalmente mudo.

El niega con la cabeza.

—No.

—Bakugou…

—No, escucha ¿bien? No tiene por qué ser así. Tu no tienes porque entregarte o nada de esa mierda. Yo me encargare de que no pase.

—No veo cómo. Además, es lo justo. Que yo page por lo que he hecho.

Lo es. Y no me importa, no mientras Mamá estuviera a salvo. Mientras Kat fuera libre y estuviera bien. Mientras padre cayera. Esa idea seguía dando vueltas dentro de mi cabeza. Quizás un poco arriesgada, pero era la opción menos perjudicial para todos.

—No lo es. Una vez que Endeavor este hundido tu no tendrás razones para hacer daño a nadie. Nunca las has tenido, el solo te obligo a ello, porque es malvado y egoísta. Que te encarcelen no cambiara nada… además…

—Kat…

—No, escúchame. Esta bien, hablare con Aizawa. Pero… déjamelo a mi ¿sí? Yo me encargare de que estés bien. No permitiré que…

—¿Katsuki?

El me mira y aun con solo la iluminación de una vela logro distinguir que el parece un poco ido.

—No mientas por mi ¿recuerdas?

El niega con la cabeza.

—No lo hare. Solo… será una verdad a medias. Tu solo déjamelo a mí, _por favor._

No sonaba como una buena idea. Sabia que una vez la investigación a la familia Todoroki empezara ellos sabrían todo sobre mi historial. Asentí.

—De cualquier forma, Kaminari fue invitado a la próxima reunión que hacen ¿cada mes? —asiento. No sabía que Kaminari estuviera infiltrándose entre la organización, quizás debería prestar más atención a ese tipo de cosas—, el conocerá a Endeavor y va a intentar conseguir información. Si tu la das por voluntad propia no sería tan malo solo… estoy seguro de que sería más fácil ayudarte.

Lo entiendo un poco. Debo regresar a casa.

Mañana será lunes. La reunión probablemente sea el viernes o sábado. No hay mucho tiempo. Debo concentrarme en mamá.

—Entonces, supongo que pronto todo se acabara. De alguna u otra manera— Kat me mira, el parece un poco triste—, es bueno saberlo.

Katsuki toma una de mis manos vendadas.

—No te vayas. No hoy, espera a mañana ¿sí? —le miro a los ojos preguntando—, por si… por si es la ultima vez. No te vayas. No hoy—repite.

—Bien—me acomodo mejor entre las mantas, ahora la vela apenas es una pequeña cosa que casi desaparece—, me quedare hasta mañana por la mañana.

Ya no hace tanto frio.

O0o0o0o0o0o0O

Reviso el teléfono por enésima vez. Sigue sin haber señal. Como no la ha habido desde ayer por la mañana. Casi me hace soltar una maldición. Es una suerte que aun este encendido ya que cuando ocurrió el apagón aun quedara batería suficiente.

La habitación está a oscuras, son las ocho de la mañana apenas, pero se siente como si fuera de noche. No lo soporto. Preferiría que fuera lunes para así poder irme a mi trabajo. Aunque con el clima que hay quizás no sea así, sin embargo, parece como si estuviera mejorando.

El cielo se un poco nublado mientras doy vueltas en el jardín aun revisando mi teléfono celular. No tengo hambre realmente, Natsuo había venido un poco más temprano a mi habitación para que desayunáramos, pero me negué, entonces el solo se había ido. No he sabido nada de Shoto desde hace cuatro noches cuando cenamos juntos.

Me siento en una banca, justo en medio del jardín. El lugar favorito de mamá cuando aun estaba aquí. Shoto, Natsuo y yo nos hemos encargado de mantenerlo intacto para cuando ella vuelva. Es una de las pocas cosas que papá no deja hacer sin restricciones. Quién sabe, quizá y hasta se siente culpable. Casi me dan ganas de reír.

Reviso el teléfono de nuevo. Nada.

Suspiro y saco un libro de la bolsa que llevo conmigo, quizás así el tiempo pase más rápido.

Unos capítulos después justo cuando el protagonista esta por confesarse escucho a alguien tararear a mi lado. No puedo evitar respingar sorprendida.

—Buenos días Fuyumi-chan—Toru sonríe amigable—, perdón por interrumpir tu lectura.

—No importa realmente—digo acomodando mi cabello—, ¿me necesitas para algo? ¿padre te ha mandado?

Ella sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—No, vine por mi misma. Quería hablar contigo.

La miro confundida. ¿de que podríamos hablar nosotras? Apenas y nos conocemos. Siempre he intentado mantenerme lo mas alejada posible de padre y sus negocios.

—¿Sobre qué?

Ella sonríe. Parece encantada por algo que no logro descifrar.

—Si te dijera que Endeavor esta por caer ¿Qué harías?

¿Qué dice? ¿se volvió loca acaso? Eso es imposible…

—Si fuera así. ¿Por qué me lo dirías?

No tiene mucho sentido que ella me lo esté diciendo a mi incluso en el remoto caso de que hablara con la verdad. Hasta donde se soy totalmente irrelevante para todas esas personas.

—Siempre es bueno que te deban un favor—ella sigue sonriendo—. Además, podría decirse que estoy del mismo lado que tu estas.

—¿a qué te refieres?

—Endeavor caerá. Es un hecho. Lo sé, él está acabado y cuando caiga no quiero estar ahí. O del lado opuesto a ese desquiciado hermano tuyo. Es mejor si me debe un favor.

—¿Qué? —no entiendo nada. Ella es demasiado ambigua.

—¿Sabías que tu padre le dio un trabajo a Shoto? —niego con la cabeza—, el me pidió que vigilara que él lo hiciera correctamente.

¿De qué habla? Shoto siempre lo ha hecho sin importar que tan destrozado quede después. Al final siempre era yo quien tenia que ir a tratar de recomponerlo, pero yo no era mamá y jamás lograría hacerlo sentir bien del todo.

—Pero el no lo hará.

—¿Qué?

Ella suspira.

—Necesito que me ayudes a que el confié en mí.

 _Yo no confió en ti._

—¿Porque habría de hacerlo?

No confiaría en ella. Quizás solo era una prueba de padre. Todo lo que dijo sonaba demasiado descabellado. Yo no era tan estúpida como todos creían.

—Veras, te contare una historia de lo más interesante.

Ella ya no se veía tan cínica y confiada ahora. No puedo más que escuchar con creciente horror mientras un nudo se forma en mí estómago.


	16. Capítulo dieciséis: Despedida

Disclaimer: Todo de Kōhei Horikoshi.

* * *

" _Dieciséis cuerpos aun no identificados fueron encontrados completamente calcinados en el local conocido como "Koneyalli", un hotel ubicado a las orillas de la prefectura de Ibaraki. No se encontró ningún testiguo visual en la escena. No se encontraron las pruebas suficientes (…)"_

" _El cadáver presentaba múltiples fracturas de hueso producidas por un bate metálico encontrado en la misma habitación del cadáver(...) Se confirmo que la victima del homicidio era empleada para el contrabando de armas de fuego bajo el mando de "Endeavor" …"_

" _Muerte instantánea por bala en la sien derecha (…) La mujer de mediana edad obtuvo información de uno de los principales de Endeavor (…)"_

" _El cadáver muestra signos de tortura prolongada, fue encontrada en el sótano de un laboratorio ilegal de drogas en la prefectura de Nagoya (…) Causa de muerte: insuficiencia pulmonar y cardiaca después de forzar Acido sulfúrico a través de la garganta de la víctima (…) fuertemente relacionada con una facción rival de Endeavor (…)"_

Mis ojos vagan a través de los distintos archivos, uno tras otro, que es lo que he estado haciendo sin parar desde ayer por la mañana. Presiento que si no lo hago voy a estallar… cada caso del extenso archivo mas horrendo que el anterior y sin duda no ayudara a mejorar mis sueños en el futuro; pero aun es mejor que estar solo sin hacer nada y dejando que el dolor de la perdida me consuma.

Toshinori-san debe pensar de manera similar ya que convenció a Aizawa de que no me enviara a casa, claro, solo después de hacerme prometer que comería a las horas adecuadas y que dormiría los suficiente; viéndose como la encarnación de la responsabilidad paterna, haciéndome imposible negarle nada. A veces me siento como si no lo mereciera.

Intento reponerme lo mejor que puedo. Lo menos que puedo hacer en este momento es no preocupar a los demás, no cuando debemos estar lo suficientemente listos cuando finalmente acabemos con este caso.

Apenas recibí la noticia de Uraraka un par de días atrás, pero se siente como si fuera una eternidad. Desde que regrese a la oficina no he hecho mas que revisar el casi eterno expediente del presunto asesino de Ochaco. Es como si fuera lo único que importase por ahora. Atrapar al bastardo que la mato, lo que llevara a la caída de Endeavor, probablemente. Al menos es lo que espero, Bakugou en cambio no se vio tan convencido, sin embargo, lo dejo estar y por ahora solo permanece hojeando algunos papeles con su brazo sano en su escritorio.

El problema es que es difícil dar con cualquier cosa realmente útil para dar con el asesino o cualquier cosa vinculante a la identidad de Endeavor. Por ahora estoy investigando su caso profundamente con la esperanza de encontrar algo lo suficientemente prometedor para dar con su ubicación… aun cuando la única oportunidad de atraparle es conseguir hallarle en el momento justo en que este cometiendo un asesinato y que el tipo confiese si lo llegamos a atrapar. Parecía algo poco probable y realista.

El expediente consta de más de quinientos homicidios cometidos en los últimos diecisiete años. Es aterrador, incluso en los casos que he revisado antes estoy seguro de nunca vi tal nivel de _crueldad,_ aun en esos que se habían vuelto internaciones. Y estoy totalmente convencido de que ni siquiera es el total de ellos; también de que no todos pueden pertenecer a la misma persona, pero solo estoy yendo con la idea de que se le adjudicaron los homicidio relacionados con Endeavor que no tenían ninguna otra explicación. La causa más probable de que la información no se haya difundido al publico es que este homicida solo actúa bajo el mando de una organización _yakuza_ y no es un asesino en serie como tal.

Solo imaginar a Ochaco frente a tal _monstruo…_

Ella jamás tuvo una oportunidad.

Un criminal sin precedentes, no al menos en el último siglo. Todas sus víctimas están relacionadas de alguna manera a Endeavor, todas ellas asesinadas brutalmente y luego quemadas ya fuera parcial o totalmente. A veces incluso no había huesos. Solo rumores que se esparcían en el inframundo de que había sido porque Endeavor lo ordeno.

Pero no pude dejar de notar todas las inconsistencias. En los primeros casos algunas veces los cuerpos no eran quemados, o no lo eran totalmente y parecían ser el caso de un asesinato a sangre fría, después de un años pareciera como si el asesino se hubiese trastornado, los cuerpos mostraban síntomas de tortura, algunas partes desmembradas cerca de montones de cenizas; otros solo estaban quemados en algunas partes, algunos _desde dentro_. Luego de siete años era más como si alguno de los asesinatos fuese igual que al principio, incluso descuidados, para que luego se presentara otro de esos brutales casos. Y se había estado intercalando homicidios a sangre fría (si los restos de huesos habían arrojado algo) que terminaban con solo una bala y muerte instantánea y otros que presentaban tortura. En los últimos dos años sin embargo todos los casos presentados habían terminado en pilas de huesos calcinados. Habían sido notablemente menos también; sin tantas víctimas que solo habían estado en el lugar incorrecto en el momento incorrecto y que posiblemente solo habían visto algo que no debían. Sin daños colaterales.

Algunos ni siquiera fueron quemados.

Me estaba produciendo un gran dolor de cabeza. Especialmente porque Aizawa ya lo había notado antes, puso notas incluso señalando algunas de las cosas importantes.

Su asesino era toda una cosa al parecer.

Pasando de ser metódicamente frio a desquiciado y psicótico, luego descuidado, luego algunas veces metódico de nuevo alternado con episodio de locura, para finalmente regresar al principio. Un cuadro mental bastante encantador.

Y nada de eso me sirve realmente. Recargo la frente contra el escritorio en un intento por hallar alguna solución… para algo. Para no sentirme un completo inútil.

Para asegurarme de que todos los esfuerzos de Uraraka valen de algo.

En realidad, solo estoy yendo en círculos.

Miro el reloj en mi escritorio, es mediodía. El funeral de Ochaco es hoy en la tarde.

Mierda.

Intento no llorar _de nuevo._

 _Sigue trabajando._ Me digo a mi mismo que entre mas tiempo me mantenga ocupado menos pensare en ello ¿pero como lo evitare cuando me pare en su funeral, ahí, a un lado de la caja que contenga su cuerpo inerte, desprovisto de toda vida? Es difícil de imaginar. Pocas cosas en el mundo se habían visto más vivas y resplandecientes en el mundo que Uraraka Ochaco.

Intento respirar. Tengo que estar ahí. Es lo menos que ella se merece.

Alzo la vista cuando una sombra se posa frente a mí. Es Tetsu-Tetsu.

—Hey, Midoriya—asiento hacia el—, ¿me preguntaba si podemos hablar?

Asiento de nuevo, ignorando lo _incomodo_ que el se ve y lo sigo afuera pasando por un lado de un malhumorado Kacchan.

* * *

Estuve de acuerdo en acudir a Aizawa y teóricamente estaba obligado por mi trabajo a hacerlo. No como si los tecnicismos alguna vez me hubieran limitado a cualquier cosa, pero se lo prometí a Shoto. Aunque no era como si lo fuera a entregar para que lo encerraran como parecía que él idiota subnormal estaba planeando hacer. De ningún modo.

Un informante de primera mano, _como el hijo menor de Endeavor_ , en cambio, podría funcionar.

Un chico que fue criado y condicionado por su padre desde el momento de su nacimiento, pero que después de la separación de su madre aunado a un terrible trauma se había vuelto en su contra, que estuvo la mayor parte de su vida bajo amenazas hacia su madre y obligado a hacer cualquier cosa que su padre ordenara; cerrar la boca y escuchar, entrenar hasta el cansancio y ser el hijo perfecto, hasta cometer crímenes desde su adolescencia. Todo bajo las amenazas de su padre.

Una víctima.

Dispuesto a ir en contra de su padre ahora que había visto una pequeña oportunidad de salvación para su madre, que estaba prácticamente secuestrada y siendo usada para retenerlo al lado del hombre. Y listo para contarle todo a la policía si ellos estaban lo suficientemente dispuestos a ayudar. A poner a su madre a salvo.

De acabar con Endeavor. Todoroki Enji.

Parecía bastante sostenible. Solo esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente creíble, debo ser sumamente cuidadoso para hacerlo funcionar. Aizawa no es en absoluto una persona a la que puedas ocultarle cualquier cosa fácilmente, no sin darle una buena razón al hombre.

Pero estaba lo suficientemente desesperado para intentarlo.

Suspiro, apenas es pasado el mediodía, es mi primer día después de recibir el disparo, mi brazo aun esta herido, y lo estará por al menos un mes más, pero aparentemente todavía soy lo suficientemente apto para el papeleo.

Respiro e intento pensar en la mejor manera de hacer esto mientras hojeo los últimos movimientos registrados de las pandillas menores bajo el mando de Endeavor. Lo cual no me dice nada en absoluto de lo que sea que el hombre este planeando.

Tengo que acudir a Aizawa pronto, es lo que pienso mientras miro a Midoriya salir tras Tetsu-tetsu, pero primero dejare que pase el funeral. Mañana quizás, para poder arreglar las cosas con Kaminari lo antes posible.

Suspiro, esta probablemente vaya a ser una semana de mierda. Miro el reloj que cuelga de la pared, faltan menos de dos horas para el entierro. Miro a Midoriya entra con las manos apretadas envolviendo un pañuelo negro. Parece decidió de una manera que cinco minutos atrás no lo hacía. Lo que sea que haya hablado con Tetsu-tetsu solo le dio más seguridad y determinación de la que tenia con respecto a este caso.

Después de todo, es personal ahora.

El funeral esta lleno de personas. Uraraka era conocida y querida por muchos después de todo.

Es trágico y hermoso, ver como una persona puede provocar tanto dolor en tantas personas con solo el hecho de ya no estar. Como cada uno de ellos tiene algo que decir de ella, a ella.

Midoriya se encuentra a mi lado, vestido con un holgado traje negro sosteniendo un clavel en una mano y el pañuelo negro envuelto de antes.

Cuando llega la hora él acomoda el clavel sobre el cajón y desata el pañuelo, revelando un collar ennegrecido con un dije en forma de ángel. También lo pone junto a la tumba, justo por encima de donde debería estar el pecho de Uraraka por encima de la caja. Y se aleja rápidamente con la mirada baja, perdiéndose en la multitud de dolientes.

Dejo el ramo de crisantemos junto al resto de flores y también me alejo.

* * *

El clima que me rodea comienza a ser tedioso y aburrido, es por la tarde y el cielo aun esta coloreado de un gris insípido y patético, antes había sido bueno, cuando había rayos y relámpagos que retumbaban como un presagio del apocalipsis venidero; fue especialmente divertido ver a Shigaraki estremecer cada vez que el lugar se llenaba con el estruendoso sonido de un rayo por encima de la tormenta. Tan encantador con esa expresión trémula (tan distinta de su habitual locura distante y obsesiva) que hubiese engañado a alguien más que no le conociera tan bien o fuera tan adepto a _disfrutar_ del sufrimiento de otros como yo hago. Y ahora que todo se ha calmado solo es tan poco interesante que tengo que alejarme.

Camino hacia el bloque de apartamentos en el que nos habíamos estado quedando hasta hace un mes, las calles están casi desiertas, como ha sido desde que hubo una redada e intento de arresto antes de que la liga se cambiara de lugar.

Las personas que habitaban este distrito, que es uno de los peores se dispersaron una vez que se dieron cuenta de que la policía seguiría inspeccionando en busca de información e integrantes de la liga que pudieran aparecer.

Sin mucho éxito.

Ellos ya se habían ido. Por lo que se tampoco piensan volver.

Entro en el antiguo escondite. Aun permanece medianamente ordenado, o al menos la parte que solía ocupar lo hace, es perfecto.

Mi teléfono celular empieza a sonar.

Es Fuyumi de nuevo. No puedo evitar que una sonrisa se extienda por mi cara.

Sería tan divertido ver la cara de papá cuando se de cuenta de que sus pequeños patitos se han revelado en su contra. Conspirando a su espalda para derrocarlo.


	17. Capitulo diecisiete: Fuego rojo

Disclaimer: Los derechos de My Hero academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo la trama de esta historia es mía

* * *

Camino por las sucias calles de este barrio de mala muerte, balanceando las piernas mientras doy pequeños saltos en cada charco que se cruza en mi camino y tarareo una canción que escuche en el club el día anterior, preguntándome como se sentirían las personas de por aquí si decidiera hacer un poco de arte sangrienta en medio de la calle.

El carmesí siempre es una buena elección. Tan colorido. Quien dijera que el verde era el color de vida podía irse a la mierda no había nada que demostrara más la presencia de vida que el rojo, el rojo de la sangre corriendo por las venas y manteniendo en funcionamiento el cuerpo. Yo quiero esa vida para mí, no hay nada tan satisfactorio que ver la sangre derramarse fuere del cuerpo, tan vital y necesaria, también, la sangre representaba muerte. Y a veces la muerte podía hacerle la vida más fácil a Toga. El rojo es bueno.

Solo una pequeña cosa para alegrar su aburrido día, dar un poco de color a este lugar tan insípido y ruinoso.

No tan buena idea probablemente, considerando todo el tiempo que pase aquí cuando la base de la liga se encontraba en este vertedero. Las pobres cosas desgraciadas están tan podridas que no se inmutarían en absoluto. La mitad de lo divertido de jugar está en ver como sus caras se retuercen en dolor y miedo cuando les enseño como utilizo mis cuchillos. Con toda la sangre goteando por su cuerpo y los moretones cubriendo su piel expuesta _tan lindos y perfectos_.

Y luego tan muertos e indefensos. Incapaces de alcanzarme.

Es una lástima que siempre duren tan poco. Que se rompan tan fácilmente.

A mi alrededor aún son visibles vestigios de la tormenta pasada. Salto directamente al charco frente a mí, -es uno de los pocos que quedan después de que las lluvias se han ido-, salpicando a una chica que camina por enfrente, ella se voltea inmediatamente -¿quizás ella quiere ser mi amiga?-, le sonrió lo más amigablemente que puedo, siempre es bueno hacer nuevas amigas y no estúpidos chicos que no entienden la importancia de buscar verse linda, pero por alguna razón ella solo da la vuelta de nuevo y casi corre lejos de mí. Me encojo de hombros, ella no era tan linda de cualquier modo, tan limpia y sin sangre cubriéndola, miro a mis zapatos empapados y sucios y no puede importarme menos.

Paso el charco y sigo caminando, Twice dijo que había visto a Dabi ayer por la tarde rondando cerca del viejo edificio, así que vine inmediatamente, Twice podrá ser un tonto y algo torpe y parecer como si siempre estuviera drogado aun cuando no lo está, pero no es un mentiroso… no mucho al menos, y el jamás me mentiría o yo vaciaría toda la sangre de su cuerpo. Ambos lo sabemos.

De cualquier forma, Twice siempre se la arregla para estar en donde se le necesita como si fuera más que solo su propia persona y él tiene la tarea de vigilar el viejo edificio que antes solía servirnos como base hasta que la policía lo allano. Aaaah _Deku-kun. Toga está esperando verlo de nuevo y…._

Un gato maúlla a mi lado y se frota en mis piernas. Es lindo, como todos los gatos del mundo son y tiene una marca en forma de mancha en su espalda del color de la sangre vieja. Me gusta de inmediato, lo tomo en brazos, cuestionándome ausentemente si Kurigiri me dejaría conservarlo, pensando la forma de mantenerlo a escondidas si dice que no y sigo mi camino, preguntándome vagamente en lo que estará haciendo Dabi, sé que la policía aun da vueltas alrededor de vez en cuando pero es obvio que ellos no regresaran así que… es un gran plan. Esconderse en un lugar que supuestamente ya fue abandonado y que la policía ya reviso y que probablemente ya han dejado de lado.

Suena como algo que Dabi haría. Sobrepensado y retorcido, pensado únicamente para jugar con su mentes en el caso de lo descubran. El probablemente se está divirtiendo mucho haciéndolo también, demostrando que lo policías son tan estúpidos _. Es por eso por lo que a Toga le gusta._ Dabi es divertido y me aburro tantoooo, así que esta mañana cuando Tomura pregunto por él, me ofrecí a buscarlo y llevarlo de vuelta, porque todo se estaba volviendo mortalmente aburrido. Mortal de una forma literal, si me hacían jugar un maldito juego más de naipes terminaría usando a Magne como afilador de cuchillos.

Me ofrecí a buscar y llevar de vuelta a Dabi. No cuando.

Entro en el edificio con el gato revolviéndose en mis brazos, la linda bola de pelos escandalosa. Será divertido jugar con él. Camino por los silenciosos pasillos llenos de polvo y telarañas y bichos que corren entre las paredes, busco a Dabi haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no llamarlo a gritos. Será una cosa divertida poder sorprenderlo cuando lo encuentre. Siempre es difícil, _imposible,_ tomarlo por sorpresa. Eso jamás a disuadido a ninguno de dejar de intentarlo.

No recuerdo muy bien el lugar, así que simplemente vago por ahí con la esperanza de topármelo. Sonrió cuando escucho su voz en una de las habitaciones vacías, una que en realidad recuerdo, era la favorita de Dabi para estar, algo sobre como tenía una ventana con acceso a una vista de cualquiera que intentara entrar al lugar o merodeara en los alrededores.

Dabi está hablando por teléfono y solo me da una mirada superficial aparentemente no sorprendido por mi presencia, antes incluso de que intente tomarlo por sorpresa saltando directamente a su regazo y sigue charlando por teléfono. Solo le envió un puchero decepcionado. _Ya será la próxima._

— _No, solo estas sobrereaccionando_ —la voz de Dabi se arrastra, frustrada y molesta, quienquiera con quien este hablando tiene suerte de estar lejos y a través de un teléfono o probablemente Dabi al menos ya le habría callado de un golpe en la cara—, _Estoy seguro que nuestro Shou-chan es perfectamente capaz de arreglárselas por…_

Pierde mi interés cuando una enorme araña de apariencia venenosa sale de su escondite en algún recoveco de una de las paredes. Me pregunto vagamente si seré capaz de atraparla sin riesgo de que me pique. Seria divertido utilizarla en alguna broma o para asustar a alguien. Shigaraki quizás.

Vagamente me pregunto quien es la persona al otro lado del teléfono de Dabi, a quien el habla de esa manera tan _suave,_ o al menos tanto como el chico alguna vez será, quien es _Shou-chan._ La voz de Dabi, aunque intenta ser irónica y sarcástica cuando lo menciona tiene cierto matiz, mas blando de lo habitual, casi afectuoso.

Si el fuera capaz de sentir alguna clase de afecto, claro.

Me siento envidiosa casi de inmediato. Pero lo borro, es una cosa tonta involucrar cualquier cosa negativa cuando se trata de Dabi, claro, puedo ser molesta y un total dolor en el culo, pero no tan estúpida pata meterme con algo que su alma hueca y lúgubre pueda apreciar. Valoro lo suficiente mi vida, la mayoría del tiempo al menos.

Una cosa sobre las personas con tendencias psicópatas y completamente lunáticas que aprendes rápidamente (o al menos en mi experiencia, que incluso involucro un manicomio, lo que me hace completamente más conocedora) es que no te metes con las cosas(o personas, sin gran diferencia) que aprecian si no estas listo para atenerte a las consecuencias. Dabi ha demostrado con creces ser bastante psicótico. _Sangrientas consecuencias_. Y fuego.

O en el caso de Dabi, el infierno mismo. Nadie debería verse aterrados con solo sostener una maldita caja de cerillas.

He visto a Shigaraki completamente poseído cuando tomaron una de sus manos, y sinceramente no es algo que quiero repetir. Sospecho que Dabi será infinitamente peor. Hay algo escalofriantemente especial cuando alguien tan aparentemente despreocupado pierde realmente su mierda. Como _de verdad._

Aparto mis estúpidos celos y envidia y salgo de la habitación dando brinquitos en busca de algún frasco para poner a la araña sin prestar atención a la conversación de Dabi al teléfono.

Mientras busco no puedo evitar toparme con algunas cosas desagradables, el poco tiempo que llevamos lejos me llevo a olvidarme del mal habito combinado de Dabi y Shigaraki de conservar partes del cuerpo mutiladas, que eventualmente dejaban tiradas por ahí, incluso encuentro un par de mis botellas de sangre, olvidadas en los rincones de este lugar. _Little red,_ como he decidido llamar al gato, ha decidido que el lugar es aceptable y revolotea cazando lo que parece un ciempiés.

Con un poco, realmente muy poco esfuerzo el lugar podrían convertirse en una buena casa del terror.

Cuando vuelvo a la habitación con un frasco Dabi ha dejado de hablar por teléfono y mira contemplativo a través de la ventana, los tatuajes y piercings en su cara, junto con las cicatrices se ven grotescamente acentuados a la luz del sol. Otra cosa rara, Dabi raramente sale de día. _El ave nocturna que se recorta contra la fría noche…_

Casi puedo escuchar la burlona voz de Giran intentando vender la imagen.

El no habla mientras observa la pantalla de su celular, así que yo tampoco lo hago y solo me limito a cazar a la araña y meterla en el frasco que ya tiene unos pequeños orificios en la tapa para que el bicho no se muera.

Pasan al menos cinco minutos conmigo observando la araña y el gato jugando alrededor del frasco persiguiendo las patas de _the big red_ hasta que Dabi finalmente desvía la mirada y se enfoca en mí.

—Entonces, dulce Toga, dime ¿Qué te trae hasta mí?

El curva sus labios en una sonrisa condescendiente que sabe que le garantizara lo que sea que su retorcida mente quiera. Siempre funciona conmigo al menos.

—Tomura—ante su ceja alzada me encojo de hombros y agrego—, Daaaabi, estoy abuuuuuridaaaa.

El asiente, como si el mundo tuviera perfecto sentido. Como si yo lo tuviera. Por eso es por lo que me gusta tanto, jamás tengo que explicarme cuando le digo algo, lo capta de inmediato. O piensa que estoy completamente ida, que da lo mismo ya que según él, o me entiende o no lo hace en absoluto.

—Que bien entonces, ya que necesito tu ayuda —él camina hacia mi— ¿Qué te parece un poco de allanamiento de la propiedad privada y secuestro?

Eso parece como justo lo que necesito en realidad. Asiento rápidamente. Estoy dentro.

Dabi se inclina hacia a mí.

—Habrá mucha seguridad. Puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras los saques del camino.

Sonrió grande y amplio y lo abrazo riendo estruendosamente.

—Por eso eres mi favorito. Oh, espera, no le digas a Twice que dije eso. Si pregunta es mi favorito.

El solo posa una de sus manos en mi cabello, deshaciéndolo.

* * *

La casa esta en relativa calma cuando pongo un pie en ella después de más de tres días fuera. En cuanto llego me dirijo a la cocina en busca de algo para comer. Es mediodía y no me topo con nadie en el comedor además de Satou que esta preparando alguna clase de postre de merengue del que no puedo pronunciar el nombre.

Una vez termino de comer, una especie de sopa con lentejas y verduras, me dirijo directamente a mi cuarto. Estoy realmente cansado. Casi se siente como sí no hubiese dormido en lo absoluto cuando en realidad pase casi todo el día de ayer sin hacer prácticamente nada mas que estar acurrucado al lado de Bakugou.

Bakugou. Quien probablemente este en el funeral de Uraraka en este momento.

Decido encerrarme en mi habitación. Hoy parece como un día de evasión.

En el camino me topo con Yaoyorozu. Ella solo me saluda de paso excusándose sobre alguna fiesta de caridad que tiene por la noche y a la que la han invitado por su aparición en algún desfiles de moda que aún no termino de comprender y diciéndome que planea visitar el distrito rojo pronto conmigo por alguno rumores que han surgido sobre alguna nueva droga y que no tiene nada que ver con nuestra organización.

—Creo que podría tratarse de los preceptos—ella dice con tono preocupado—, es como si de repente estuvieran en todas partes. Antes jamás se hubieran aparecido con sus negocios por territorios bajo el mando de Endeavor.

Yo solo me encojo de hombros.

—El viejo lo solucionara.

Ella asiente.

—Solo espero que no se empieza ninguna disputa seria— ella suspira entonces mas relajada—, la semana de la moda será pronto. Y me invitaron como una de las modelos principales bajo la casa de diseño de Beast Jeanist. Es una gran oportunidad, ¡no lo puedo dejar pasar! Mucho menos por absurdas peleas de pandillas…

Yo solo asiento de nuevo. _Pandillas,_ bien podría ser el eufemismo del año.

Ella solo se despide después de eso, prometiendo mandarme un mensaje después.

Paso el resto de la tarde en mi habitación dando vueltas alrededor maquinando alguna clase de plan que me haga capaz de sacar a mamá del dominio del viejo.

Podría irrumpir en el hospital y simplemente llevármela, pero ¿A dónde? Bakugou había prometido ayudarme con eso. Quizás el conociera alguna casa segura donde podríamos esconderla hasta que toda la tormenta pasara.

Solo que no seria tan fácil. Puedo ver decenas de formas de como un plan como ese se podría venir abajo.

Podría esperar a que estuviera de vuelta en casa. Pedir ayuda a Fuyumi. Irnos los tres.

Dejo de dar vueltas alrededor y me tiro en la cama. Pensando en alguna forma de hacerlo evitando cualquier tipo de daño colateral.

Podría ir y poner una bala en la cabeza del viejo.

Probablemente solo me aseguraría un lugar de por vida en una celda… o peor. Un psiquiátrico.

Valdría la pena.

Pero-

Bakugou. Bakugou y su promesa de que me ayudaría a arreglar todo. Bakugou y su esperanza de que algún día podamos estar juntos. Bakugou y sus promesas…

 _Hay tres toques de la puerta. Una pausa y cuatro golpes mas._

Si de promesas se trata.

—¿Shoto? —escucho la voz de Fuyumi amortiguada al otro lado de la puerta—, ¿estás ahí?

Me levanto pesadamente y le abro la puerta.

Y ahí esta mi hermana. Luce desaliñada y hay ojeras bajos sus ojos. Me hago a un lado dejándola entrar.

Ella mira alrededor a las mismas paredes vacías de siempre mientras se dirige a mi cama. Una vez que ambos estamos sentados uno al lado del otro ella toma mi mano.

—Ya lo sé—dice en voz baja—. Lo de Bakugou.

 _Lo de Bakugou._ Suena tan simple. Tan complicado. Como si solo se tratara de algún secreto vergonzoso. _Lo de Bakugou, ya sabes, ese mal carácter suyo._

O peor. Lo de Bakugou, como: ya esta tan muerto. Solo porque padre lo ordeno. Incluso si aun no ha pasado.

Aspiro lentamente intentando organizar las ideas en mi cabeza.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo—lo que es una mentira. No lo hare. Punto.

Fuyumi solo asiente.

—Amenazo a mamá… el me dio un límite de tiempo…—intento serenarme—. Le conté todo a Katsuki.

Hay un momento entre una respiración y la otra en el que ella simplemente me mira fijamente, sorprendida y tomada por sorpresa.

—¿Qué-que? ¿Cómo se lo tomo? —aprieta mi mano mas fuerte—, Dios, Shoto, él podría haber enloquecido y llamado a su jefe o algo y-

—Ya lo sabía—la interrumpo antes de que derrame todas las preocupaciones que pueda tener al respecto sobre mi—, Bakugou ya lo sabía.

Ella niega con la cabeza incrédula.

—Dios—ella suelta un suspiro—, ¿desde cuándo?

—Preparatoria. Nos escuchó a padre y a mi hablando.

Le doy un par de minutos mientras lo asimila.

—Entonces porque… —me mira confundida—, ¿porque nunca te dijo nada? ¿Por qué el nunca intento, no sé, apoyarte? O algo, solo no sé. Cualquier persona normal habría ido a la policía. No digo que me hubiera gustado que lo hiciera, pero…

Me encojo de hombros. En realidad, no suena como algo que alguna vez vaya a entender.

—¡Dios mío! —dice de nuevo, no creo haberme sorprendido tanto como ella cuando Bakugou me lo confeso, aunque claro yo ya lo había sospechado desde antes—, sí que debe quererte.

Eso en realidad me toma por sorpresa. Incluso tontamente siento como el calor empieza a subirme a la cara.

Sin embargo, Fuyumi parece mas angustiada que otra cosa ante eso. Raro, considerando cuanto le encantan sus historias de dramas romántico.

Ella se apoya más en mí, dejando caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Cuando habla de nuevo su voz es baja y aun así tan intensa. Conspirando, pasando secretos de aquí para allá.

—¿Qué tan lejos crees que esta dispuesto a llegar para protegerte? De verdad.

Intento pensar objetivamente. Recuerdo los ojos de Katsuki diciéndome que no me culpaba. Dejándome desahogarme. Vociferando en contra del viejo.

—Más de lo que debería—mi voz está cargada de exasperación, ella me da un codazo—. Tanto como sea necesario.

No dice nada más. Permanece apoyada contra mí, mechones sueltos de su cabello haciéndome cosquillas en la clavícula, su presencia junto a la mía irradiando calor hace que me sienta seguro. Ella sabe la forma en que me siento, quizás Bakugou podría enojarse en mi nombre y maldecir el nombre de mi padre pero Fuyumi aunque no ha sido afectada de la misma forma que yo por nuestro padre _sabe._ Lo que se siente estar desesperado. Despertar y seguir adelante porque es lo único que hay con la esperanza de que todo mejore algún día, porque es lo único que puede hacer. De despertar para darse cuenta de que todo ha sido un mal sueño. Pararse ahí y mirar a nuestro padre, a su legado y saber cuanto daño a causado, cuantas vidas se han destruido, incluyendo a nuestra familia.

—Debiste contármelo antes—susurra. Me encojo de hombros recordando que tan desesperado me sentía cuando el viejo me dio la orden de matar a Katsuki. Como había deseado con toda el alma alguien con quien hablar, alguien que me guiara. Que me dijera, _no puedes hacer algo como eso._ O, _vamos a encontrar otra forma._

—Lo siento…

—No, no lo haces—ella suspira—. Pero no importa. En realidad, venia porque hay algunas cosas que debes saber.

Eso en realidad me toma por sorpresa. Me separo de ella.

—El viejo no empezó a sospechar de ti también ¿no?

Mi hermana niega con la cabeza.

—No. Pero debería—su tono es serio—. Debería de dudar hasta de sus sombra.

Ella pasa los dedos por su cabello. Toma los mechones sueltos de su coleta de caballo antes de soltarla y empezar a rehacerla.

—Creo que lo hace. Un poco—ella termina de acomodar su cabello antes de amarrarlo con la liga de nuevo—, va a poner a Touya a vigilar a mamá. No quiere que nada salga mal. Es como si todo se estuviera viniendo abajo y lo sabe.

No, es como si todas la piezas estuvieran cayendo en su lugar finalmente.

Aun así, Touya involucrado no suena como una buena idea en absoluto.

—Es nuestra oportunidad— Fuyumi sonríe en mi dirección—. Para sacar a mamá del camino. He estado hablando con nuestro hermano, puso a Toru de su lado, no se como y no quiero saberlo, pero ella esta pasándole información. Y él quiere papá fuera. Ya hizo un plan.

Inhalo.

—Tego la sospecha de que no es un buen plan.

Ella pica una de mis costillas.

—No lo es en absoluto. Pero es lo mejor que tenemos. ¿Quieres escucharlo?

Contra todo mi poco sentido común asiento. Al menos puedo moverme alrededor del plan de Touya sin tropezar sí sé qué demonios está tramando.

—Deberías tener más fe en tus hermanos mayores Sho-to—ella pasa los dedos por mis cabello—. Déjanos a mamá a nosotros. La cuidaremos. Vete.

Quiero protestar. Decirle que es mi deber. Mi responsabilidad cuidar de mamá. Porque es mi por mi culpa que ella termino recluida en ese psiquiátrico.

Pero ella no solo es mía para protegerla, para preocuparme. Lo fue de Touya antes y de Fuyumi también. De Natsuo. No está sola. No como de alguna manera siempre tuve la sensación. Quizás todos esos discursos de mi padre al final si se me terminaron subiendo a la cabeza.

No soy el centro del mundo. Ni siquiera de nuestra familia.

Así que confió. Quiero hacerlo. Tanto.


	18. Capítulo dieciocho: Lealtad

Al final del día no hablo con Aizawa acerca de Shoto como había planeado.

Mañana definitivamente lo hare. Ya estoy demasiado cansado y pensar en someterme a uno de los interrogatorios de Aizawa solo hace que me agote aún más. Y es demasiado tarde.

Hoy ha sido un día demasiado agotador. El funeral solo lo cargo de más drama del debido. Incluso yo llegue a ponerme todo emocional y dramático.

Me dirijo a casa directamente después del entierro. De cualquier forma, tengo un permiso por tres semanas de solo trabajar medio día en la oficina por lo de mi lesión del brazo, lo odio completamente pero bien puede ser útil de vez en cuando.

Me sorprendo mucho cuando llego a casa y lo primero que noto al entrar en la sala es a Shoto sentado en cuclillas en medio del piso, una pequeña maleta colocada descuidadamente a un lado.

Shoto alza la mirada hacia mi cuando me noto. Es un poco inseguro y nervioso, como si no supiera del todo que es lo que está haciendo.

Yo lo sé. Y no lo dejare retractarse.

—¿La oferta de mudarme aún sigue en pie? —su voz tiembla un poco y casi evita mirarme a los ojos.

Yo pese a toda la mierda pasando alrededor en estos tiempos no puedo evitar sonreír como un loco. Me rio incluso. Demasiado incrédulo, lleno de una emoción tan grande que no me cabe dentro del pecho y que se desborda hasta mi garganta y mi estomago haciendo cosas bastante graciosas con mi interior, por la pura duda de que esto en realidad por fin este pasando. Shoto solo me mira como si acabara de volverme loco, pero no le doy la oportunidad de decir nada al respecto antes de lanzarme y apretarlo en un abrazo.

¿Quién dijo que el tiempo y el espacio podía desdibujarse de ese modo con solo un poco de demasiada euforia? En un momento estoy parado en la entrada de la sala y al siguiente tirado en el piso encima de Shoto, negándome completamente a soltarlo por nada del mundo, no vaya a ser que al idiota subnormal se le ocurra echarse para atrás. Casi me da miedo soltarlo.

Permanezco aferrándome a él por lo que parece una eternidad pero que en realidad no pueden ser más de diez minutos.

—Creo que mi hombro esta entumido y mi pie tiene un calambre —es lo primero que Shoto dice.

Mi hombro también se siente como la mierda. No lo noto hasta que Shoto habla, aún demasiado por las nubes como para notar pequeñas cosas tan banales.

Así que solo gruño en respuesta. No lo suelto o hago amago alguno de ponerme de pie.

Shoto en cambio se reacomoda en una posición que mi brazo no resiente tanto. Luego parece cambiar de opinión y me acomoda en sus brazos decidiendo que si no lo voy a soltar bien puede movernos a ambos a alguna otra parte que no sea el piso.

Terminamos en el sofá.

—No voy a dejar que te retractes ¿me oyes? —le digo, porque no podría soportarlo. Que todo empiece a ir bien y de repente estemos dando pasos para atrás—. No vas a seguir huyendo de mí.

—Bien. No pensaba hacerlo —el me aprieta más fuerte—. No te vas a deshacer tan fácil de mí.

Solo sonrió, mi cara apretada contra su cuello, por lo que él no puede verlo. De alguna me encuentro esperando que pueda sentirlo.

Que puede confiar en mí.

Porque en realidad sí que sería tan fácil ahora deshacerme de él. Puso su corazón y su pasado, todos sus secretos directamente sobre mis manos de alguna manera esperando que yo no lo hiciera trizas y ahora está aquí, de nuevo, completamente a mi alcance y a merced de cualquier cosa que yo decida hacer.

No encuentro palabras para decirle, nada que no haya dicho ya.

Levanto la cabeza y le tomo de las mejillas, sus ojos siguen siendo melancólicos y tan tristes, acaricio la cicatriz bajo su ojo con el dedo pulgar, reconfortándome con la familiaridad del gesto.

—Estoy aquí para ti—mis palabras son apenas más altas que un susurro mientras me inclino hacia el—, siempre.

Lo beso. Porque es lo único que puedo hacer, para transmitir con ello todo lo que no puedo poner en palabras. Y Todoroki me besa de vuelta. Desesperado y agónico. Pasa sus brazos a mi alrededor envolviéndome por completo, mientras me sigue besando frenéticamente. Sus labios están un poco resecos y su aliento es fresco contra el mío.

Mas tarde esa noche, me cuenta lo que paso. Las palabras de su hermana, las ideas de su hermano, y no puedo evitar sentirme aliviado de saber que Shoto no esta tan solo como creí que seria. Aun cuando la ayuda no es lo más…sensata que puede tener.

De cualquier forma, no soy uno para hablar de sensatez.

Cuando estoy a punto de ir a la cama tomo al fin me decido y mando un mensaje a Aizawa.

Puede que la urgencia no me carcoma como apenas hace unas horas, pero los planes aún están en marcha y se que ni yo, ni Shoto ni nadie estará tranquilo hasta que Endeavor se hunda en un lugar tan oscuro y profundo que no tenga forma de volver.

* * *

 _Toc, toc, toc._

Camino hacia la puerta, con solo un pantalón de pijama puesto y aún demasiado confundido y adormilado, preguntándome acerca de quién podría tocar la puerta tan temprano en la mañana. Bakugou está _preparando_ el desayuno, que consiste solo en cereal y algo de fruta.

Porque Bakugou en realidad no puede preparar el desayuno. O vestirse sin causarse algún tipo de daño. Solo porque se niega a cuidarse lo suficientemente bien.

Y yo estoy vedado de utilizar la estufa en cualquier lugar en el que en realidad podría tener la necesidad de utilizar una estufa.

Me detengo al llegar a la puerta, demasiado paranoico como soy, escucho alguno susurros, pero no logro distinguir las palabras. Bueno, en mi experiencia nadie quien viniera con malas intenciones haría tanto escándalo en la puerta, o seria lo suficiente bueno para derribarme. Las personas estúpidas mueren fácilmente. Me encojo de hombros y abro.

Soy inmediatamente derrumbado por una mancha pelirroja y una exclamación alegre.

—Bakugou ¡Hermano!

Aun así, eso no mitiga mi sentido de alerta. Me balanceo saliendo de su alcance y ataco, dando primero un codazo contra su estómago y una vez que logro desbalancearlo y él está agachado sosteniéndose del vientre propino una patada contra su espalda encorvada, mandándolo al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

—Bien, duele como si fueras Bakugou—Kirishima jadea desde el piso—, bueno, ahora entiendo porque le gustas tanto.

—¡Mierda! Todoroki, creo que lo rompiste— una voz exclama asombrada mientras alguien se ríe en el fondo histéricamente.

Alzo la vista del familiar cabello rojo para encontrarme con Sero ayudando a levantarse del piso a Kirishima, que está gimiendo y quejándose, Mina sigue riéndose mientras sostiene su estómago.

—Lo sien…

Luego Bakugou aparece sosteniendo una pistola y viéndose como si fuera a desatar el infierno sobre nosotros.

El mira de mi a Kirishima aun gimiendo adolorido y Sero sosteniéndolo, luego a Mina que solo sonríe y lo saluda con la mano. Baja el arma que sostiene con su brazo sano.

—Lo juro, ustedes, panda de imbéciles. Algún día…

Solo falta Kaminari para que el cuadro este completo. Bakugou se da la vuelta de regreso a la cocina, maldiciendo todo en la vida. Sero solo se ve como si no supiera que hizo para merecer algo así mientras ayuda a levantarse a Kirishima.

—Les dije que él estaba bien—y pasa, siguiendo el mismo camino que Bakugou—. Hierba mala nunca muere o lo que sea.

—Lo siento—le digo a Kirishima, que aún se sostiene del estómago y hace muecas de dolor.

—Sin problemas, mi amigo—el me da una palmada en el hombro, todavía desnudo—, algún día deberíamos entrenar juntos, estoy seguro de que podrías enseñarme una o dos cosas.

Asiento y él me sonríe y se va por el mismo camino que los otros dos.

—Seguro que si —Ashido bufa y me mira de arriba a abajo, luego silva—, por cierto, bonitas marcas que tienes ahí Todoroki.

Luego también se va. Yo solo cierro la puerta y voy a buscar una camisa. De alguna manera dudo que encuentre una capaz de cubrir lo suficiente mi cuello y los moretones y chupetones que se esparcen por toda mi piel.

Una vez estoy devuelta a la cocina, veo como Ashido sostiene una bolsa de guisantes congelados contra la espalda de Kirishima mientras sonríe a Katsuki y Sero se come mi cereal. Bakugou solo está ahí reclinado contras la encimera diciéndoles que son idiotas en general.

—Lo siento de nuevo—le digo a Kirishima de otra vez. Su camisa esta alzada mostrando la parte de su espalda donde recibió mi patada y logro distinguir como empieza a formarse un enorme moretón en su espalada—, actúe antes de darme cuenta. Creí que me estabas atacando.

Es Mina quien responde.

—No hay problema, Todoroki. Le dijimos a este cabeza hueca que dejara en paz a Kacchan porque probablemente estaba herido y ya sabes _enojado_ por estar herido, pero no escucho. Solo fue mala suerte para él que hubieras abierto la puerta.

—Quizás eso le enseñe a no ser tan malditamente imbécil—Katsuki dice pasándome otro cuenco con cereal.

—Aunque no sabía que fueras tan bueno peleando, Todoroki —Sero dice mientras muerde una pera. Solo me encojo de hombros en respuesta.

Kirishima parece animarse de inmediato.

—De verdad deberías venir alguna vez al gimnasio en donde entreno, serias genial en una pelea.

Se me revuelve el estómago de solo pensarlo.

—Lo que sea, ustedes idiotas, ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Bakugou habla antes de que tenga que responder.

—Midoriya me dijo que te dispararon en el hombro— Mina dice, ella parece molesta—, estaba ocupada, pero ni siquiera llamaste. Ni una sola vez. ¡lo juro! Si dejáramos todo en tus manos…

Bakugou bufa.

—No fue la gran cosa.

—Tsuyu también dijo lo que paso con Ochaco—Kirishima dice—, bueno, ella le dijo a Sero. De cualquier forma, ninguno de nosotros pudo ir al funeral…

Un pesado silencio cae en la cocina. Yo revuelvo el cereal de mi plato, viendo como las hojuelas empiezan a remojarse.

—Esa pobre chica —Ashido dice—, digo, ella me caía bien y no es como si hubiéramos sido las mejores amigas, pero ella era tan cercana a Deku, no me imagino lo mucho que él debe de estar sufriendo ahora.

Kirishima asiente dándole la razón. Bakugou no dice nada, incluso aunque Ochaco también era su amiga. La respetaba incluso.

Eso solo me hace pensar que si hubiese estado mas atento a las personas que rodean a Bakugou la habría notado. Quizás incluso podría haberla salvado. Advertido… o algo.

Pero no lo hice. Demasiado asustado de involucrarme aun mas de lo que ya estaba. Viendo a las persona nada más que como herramientas en manos de mi padre para controlarme.

Justo como el siempre quiso que fuera.

—Lo que sea—Katsuki cambia de tema—, ¿Qué carajos vinieron a hacer aquí? ¿solo comerse mi comida?

Sero se encoje de hombros y hace justo eso.

—Mina quería revisar tu hombro y bueno, ya sabes, como somos _amigos,_ no sé, saber que tal estabas… ya sabes, después de recibir balazos y enfrentarte a peligrosos jefes de la mafia y eso.

No sabía que Kirishima pudiera ser tan sarcástico. O intentar serlo.

Si incluso yo puedo notarlo, no debe ser muy bueno. Bakugou solo rueda los ojos.

—Estoy malditamente bien. No hay nada de lo que ustedes, idiotas, deban preocuparse de mí. Puedo cuidarme solo.

Nadie parece creerle. Sero solo niega con la cabeza, demasiado acostumbrado a los desplantes de uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Solo deja que Ashido revise tu hombro, ella no dejara de quejarse de ti hasta hacerlo —Sero se dirige a Bakugou como lo harías con un niño de cinco años que no quiere comer sus vegetales—, ¿y sabes quien tendrá que escucharla todo el camino? Exacto. Yo. Así que o dejas que te revise por las buenas o te atare a la mesa para que lo haga.

Bakugou en realidad lo considera antes de asentir. Sospecho que hay una historia detrás de eso.

—Bien, carajo, si eso te hace feliz.

Mina sonríe y empieza a revolver en un gran maletín que yo no había notado hasta ahora. Bueno, no debería de ser tan sorprendente considerando que ya esta vestida para el trabajo con su uniforme entero de paramédico. Igual que Sero.

Kirishima en cambio esta aun es pijama y su cabello en realidad luce como cabello. No parece tener ni una gota de gel. Es un poco extraño no verlo sin su característico peinado afilado mientras permanece desplomado contras la mesa, la bolsa de guisantes congelados olvidada un lado.

—Entonces, Todoroki —Sero dice mientras empieza a pelar un plátano—, hace mucho que no sabíamos de ti.

¿Eso amerita alguna clase de respuesta? Sero se revuelve un poco en su asiento, pero aun así continúa hablando mientras Kirishima solo mira contemplativamente la caja de cereales y de vuelta a Bakugou y Ashido y su discusión interminable.

—Bakugou no nos dirá nada y cada vez que preguntamos solo dice que estas ocupado o se queja de que somos unos entrometidos y que no es nuestro asunto.

— _Porque no lo es, ¡Hey! torpe, no aprietes tan fuerte…_

—¿Viniste a cuidarlo? ¿Vigilar que no se rompa el cuello mientras se viste o algo? —Kirishima dice—, sabes, Tsuyu me conto que una vez en la universidad pidió estúpidamente pelear con el señor Toshinori y termino con una conmoción cerebral, después de eso se suponía que Deku debía cuidarlo, pero Bakugou de alguna manera se las arregló para llegar a las piscinas, que estaban al lado del gimnasio, y casi termino ahogándose. Nadie sabe qué demonios quería hacer, pero…

—Cállate, estúpido cabello de mierda.

—Se pone un poco más loco cuando se lesiona—Kirishima continua—, como si necesitara demostrar algo—termina y sonríe, feliz de demostrar que tan bien conoce el retorcido funcionamiento del razonamiento de Katsuki.

—Lo es—le digo mientras se ríe—, lo conozco desde los quince.

—Oh, cierto, lo olvidaba.

Todos lo hacen. No es como si yo permaneciera mucho alrededor cuando había alguien mas que Bakugou. No había historias graciosas de mi parte para contar de la época en que estuvimos en la preparatoria -incluso cuando hay demasiadas- o mención de los hábitos extraños de Katsuki y esas cosas que inevitablemente llegas a saber al convivir durante tanto tiempo con una persona.

—Ustedes idiotas, paren —Bakugou dice mientras se acomoda de nuevo la camisa y Ashido empieza a acomodar la férula de nuevo—. No necesito que nadie me cuide, Shoto está aquí porque vive aquí.

—Oh ¡¿de verdad?! —Kirishima se anima de inmediato—, que bien hombre. ¡Felicidades!

—Te tomo el tiempo suficiente—Mina de dice a Bakugou, pero igual está sonriendo.

De alguna manera saber que ellos ahora lo saben hace que sienta como si fuera más real. Más definitivo.


	19. Capítulo diecinueve: Sabotaje

Observo alrededor en busca de algo con lo que entretenerme. Lastimosamente no hay nada. Desearía poder estar con Ojiro, al menos así no sentiría que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

Es demasiado temprano para cualquier cosa. Solo dormí un par de horas, y solo fue peor cuando descubrí que hablar con Endeavor estando en un estado tan deplorable y cansado era mucho peor que hacerlo incluso cuando estaba completamente alerta. Debería ser un crimen despertar antes de las diez de la mañana.

Yaoyorozu, sentada a mi lado sigue ojeando catálogos personalizados específicamente para ella, en busca de algo para algún evento que tiene. Kyoka sentada frente a nosotras mira zapatos en un intento por ayudar a su mejor amiga. Según entendí ella también asistirá para participar en el entretenimiento, tocando el piano. No se ha molestado en elegir que usara. Algo oscuro probablemente, tan gris e insípida. Por qué le gusta a alguien como _Momo_ se me escapa por completo.

Se supone que estoy ayudando con la joyería, pero no podría importarme menos. Ver a Momo intentar buscar algo que la haga destacable entre una multitud de modelos solo me hace sentir pequeña, ella obviamente no necesita algo como eso, Yaoyorozu Momo es la definición misma de la belleza y la sofisticación, no hay accesorio en el mundo que pueda hacerla relucir más que cualquiera de sus perfectos rasgos.

Ella podría vestirse con harapos y aun así probablemente seguiría siendo la persona más linda de la habitación.

Casi me hace desear sabotearla. Es tan vanidosa y demasiado llena de sí misma que me hacer recordar desagradablemente aspectos de mí misma, o la falta de ellos, que desearía olvidar. Es demasiado como _ellas._ Hace que lo único que quiera es encogerme y pasar desapercibida, que no note cuan diferentes somos, cuan deficiente soy en comparación a ella.

Incluso cuando Momo no me ha visto con nada más que cautela tras esos ojos tan inteligentes suyos. Como si yo fuera alguien para tener en cuenta, para cuidarse la espalda, alguien en su mismo nivel. Capaz de destruirla.

 _Porque lo soy._

En este momento sin embargo ella charla animadamente sobre como quedaría mejor su cabello si decidiera usa un vestido con la espalda al descubierto. Yo solo la escucho a medias, el ambiente es demasiado letárgico y el asunto no me interesa en lo absoluto, Kyoka sigue revisando su teléfono cada dos minuto y mandando mensajes eventualmente. Probablemente a su novio espía que trabaja para la policía.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que ella era la traidora que Endeavor tanto busco en las últimas semanas? Este lugar está demasiado plagado de conspiraciones, si no fuera por el hecho de que ahora hay algo que me importa proteger más que mi propio pellejo probablemente estaría encantada, siendo insidiosa y buscando confundir a cada una de las personas aquí. Es tan fácil embaucar y aprovecharse de estas situaciones…. Tan _estimulante._

En cambio, lo único que quiero es emerger de todo este desastre sin salir quemada. En realidad, no creo que sea tan fácil, sin embargo, cuando todo acabe el único capaz de manipularme, y solo un poco, seria Touya Todoroki, pero el prometió que no le interesaba mantener ningún negocio conmigo. Es a lo único que intento aferrarme.

Intento convencerme de que no tengo ninguna utilidad para Dabi una vez la organización de Endeavor este hecha polvo. Nunca he hecho nada para provocar la ira o cualquier mal sentimiento hacia mí por parte del tipo. No conscientemente al menos. Tengo algún instinto de supervivencia y he visto lo que puede hacer con una navaja y un encendedor en sus días buenos.

Es algo bueno que sea tan buena escondiendome. Aun con todo lo aterrador que puede a llegar a ser el hijo mayor de Endeavor el en realidad no es tan bueno buscando como yo soy escondiendome y huyendo. Una vez fuera de su radar no tendre nada de que preocuparme. ¿y que si sabe mi nombre real? Eso es algo fácilmente modificable. Mientras no me encuentre no hay forma de que lo que sabe sobre mi pasado me afecte.

Soy sacada de mis pensamientos por las palabras de Jirou.

—Tengo que irme —empieza mirando a Yaoyorozu—, lo siento. Kaminari me mandó un mensaje, dice que quiere verme.

Ella se inclina y le da un beso en la mejilla a su mejor amiga, da una ola de despedida en mi dirección y se despide con un _nos vemos._

Oh. Y ahí está esa mirada en la cara de Momo de nuevo. Es una lástima que me vaya a perder todo el drama que vendría de ver a Yaoyorozu y Kaminari al competir por la atención de la pobre Jirou. Entonces la perfecta _Yaomomo_ ya no los seria tanto, cegada por su envidia y celos.

Por el rabillo del ojo noto el borde de un largo abrigo, dirijo mi mirada para encontrarme con los azules ojos de Touya. Él sonríe burlonamente y sacude la mano hacia mí. A mi lado siento como Yaoyorozu se encoge un poco.

Hay demasiadas personas que reaccionan así a la presencia del chico.

Al menos Momo tiene una razón. Miro su cabello recordando lo extraña que se veía sin la cola de caballo en lo alto de su cabeza. Quizás Dabi era peligroso con una caja de cerillas, pistolas o navajas… pero dejarle unas tijeras al alcance tampoco era la mejor de las ideas.

Miro como el mayor de los hermanos Todoroki sube las escaleras al despacho privado de su padre, hice mi parte. Ahora solo depende de él no arruinarlo y hacer que Endeavor cambie de opinión.

Y mientras todos están ocupados con sus intrigas y dramas familiares bien puedo colarme en el registro privado en la biblioteca, sobre actividades asignadas a Shoto y hacer algunos ajustes…

Una vez hecha mi parte de verdad espero que me dejen en paz.

* * *

Touya está mirando alrededor de la habitación con un aire de curiosidad mal disimulado. Hay una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios mientras se sienta de forma descuidada en la silla frente a mi escritorio.

—Me gusta la nueva decoración—él dice asintiendo—, tan minimalista y austero. Simbólico.

Me abstengo de si quiera intentar callarlo. Eso probablemente solo lo hará empezar un soliloquio de las ventajas de la falta de posesiones materiales solo para molestarme. Incluso cuando sé que ha gastado cientos de miles de yenes en una sola noche en nada más que sus tontos vicios y caprichos.

Si tan solo Touya hubiera sido más manejable hubiese sido un perfecto sucesor, incluso si no tuviera la inteligencia prodigiosa de Shoto, es lo suficientemente astuto de formas en que su hermano pequeño jamás podría serlo, incluso con toda la sangre sobre sus manos y los horrores que había presenciado siempre había un aire descuidado de inocencia y fragilidad sobre el menor de sus hijos, _blando e ingenuo._ Manipulable. En cambio, Touya es demasiado voluble e impredecible.

—Entonces, _papá_. Estoy aquí—dice sonriendo—, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? ¿a quién tengo que matar? Por favor, dime que es alguien que realmente será un desafío. Por fin te decidiste a sacar del camino al adorable novio del pequeño Shoto. Si quieres puedo hacerlo pasar por un accidente y así no romperle el corazón a tu adorado hijo. Ya sabes sería terrible si además de perder a su amado novio también descubre que su padre es un bastardo sin corazón… oh, espera…

Sus burlas empiezan a irritarme, lo que probablemente es su propósito. Es obvio que sabe sobre el ultimo encargo de Shoto, que es la única persona por la que ha demostrado preocupación desde que es un adolescente. Debe de estar molesto conmigo, más por el hecho de que mande a Shoto a matar al chico que por la muerte de Bakugou Katsuki en sí.

—¿No te lo dijo Hagakure? —él se encoge de hombros.

—Deje de escucharla cuando ella dijo " _el señor Endeavor quiere verte…"_

Es imposible saber si dice la verdad. Tan eficaz como es Hagakure sus lealtades jamás son del todo claras y no es alguien a quien se pueda controlar a través del miedo o el chantaje. Es como si estuviera vacía. Nada más que el dinero sirve para alentarla. Ella bien podría haber hablado de más.

—Quiero que cuides de tu madre hasta que deje el hospital en unos días.

Touya alza una ceja.

—¿Y cómo es que se me otorga semejante honor? Estoy seguro de que Fuyumi o Shoto estarían encantados de hacerlo, maldición, incluso Natsuo lo haría más que contento de lo que yo podría. Y más importante, no quiero hacerlo.

Que es la razón por la que es Touya quien debería hacerlo. Sin planes de escape o cualquier cosa dramática, simplemente porque a él no le importa un comino lo que pase con su madre.

—Ninguno de ellos puede, tienen otras obligaciones.

—Manda entonces a alguno de tus Minions.

Suelto un suspiro. Siempre es agotador tratar con el mayor de mis hijos.

—No. Seria sospechoso si alguien que no sea de la familia fuera a cuidarla. Así que solo quedas tu. Así que vas a presentarte en el hospital y decir que es para hacer la transición a casa más fácil para ella.

Touya no se ve feliz.

—No puedes obligarme a hacerlo—el cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, las marcas de quemadura se acentúan horriblemente sobre sus manos—, de ninguna manera.

—Puedo— le digo categóricamente—, si no lo haces olvídate de acceder a tus cuentas bancarias y no me hagas empezar con esa banda de patéticos debiluchos que se hacen llamar liga de villanos.

El rueda los ojos poco impresionado.

—Habría sido más divertido si me pidieras matar a alguien —Touya murmura por lo bajo—, de cualquier modo, no es como si esos idiotas me importaran un poco.

—Realmente no quieres que te restringa Touya —le digo ya sabiendo que cualquier amenaza no hará mucho efecto, prácticamente lo he amenazado con matar a su madre y el solo se ofreció a prestarme uno de sus cuchillos—, solo serán unos días. Si no lo haces hare que ningún proveedor del distrito rojo acceda a venderte nada.

El bufa, pero se endereza en su asiento. Lo más probable que ya esté pensando en la forma de conseguir drogas por sí mismo de alguna otra forma. Y realmente no sería conveniente tener a Hagakure siguiéndolo todo el tiempo solo para encontrar una forma de mantenerlo controlado. Sería un desperdicio de sus habilidades.

—En cualquier caso, ¿de qué demonios hablaríamos ella y yo? —él dice, aceptando implícitamente—, de lo horrible que es como madre o de lo terrible que quiero convertirla en una pulpa sangrienta contra el piso, sabes, en realidad es muy probable que termine cortándole la garganta, no soporto a las personas patéticas, ya sabes.

Lo miro. Incapaz de descifrar si es serio o no. Probablemente lo sea.

 _¿Qué pasa, padre? Acaso no estas orgulloso de mi. No era esto lo que querías. Hice todo lo que esperabas de mí._

Sacudo los recuerdos fuera de mi cabeza. No es momento para lamentarme del fracaso en el que Touya se convirtió.

—Ya se te ocurrirá algo. De cualquier forma, no parece que puedas mantener la boca cerrada.

El solo sonríe.

—Está bien —dice—, solo necesito recoger algunas de mis cosas. Supongo que habrá alguien más además de mi alrededor.

Asiento.

—Shouji y Monoma. No los provoques, no quiero que causen problemas ¿entendido?

—Lo que sea~ apuesto a que podemos hornear galletas y hacer pinturas de dedos o lo que sea que hagan en el jodido manicomio. Apuesto que la terapia de electrochoques seria entretenida ¿crees que Monoma dejaría que lo probara en él? Sin duda parece necesitar una intervención… una lobotomía quizás. Eso definitivamente cerraría su boca…

El divaga de una forma bastan colorida durante un par de minutos mas antes de pararse para irse.

—Solo no olvides que, si algo le pasa a tu madre, Shoto lo lamentaría mucho—le digo, no amenazo con hace sufrir a la única persona que parece impórtale, no directamente al menos. Todo recae sobre él.

Touya sonríe de una forma inquietante en respuesta.

—Por supuesto —dice con el mismo tono que uso cuando le dije que se mantuviera alejado de uno de los laboratorios en una de las inspecciones de la compañía y el entonces adolescente, casi niño, fue y de alguna logro quemarse tan horriblemente—. No te preocupes, conseguiré que tengamos el mejor momento de unión madre e hijo de toda la historia.

Lo cual indudablemente solo hace que me preocupe.


End file.
